el verano que cambio mi vida
by Xini-92
Summary: todo el mundo tiene un verano... ellos nunca olvidarán este... recorrer tu pais a pie, el primer amor, las amistades para siempre... son locuras que solo puedes hacer con 16 años. James, Lily & cia
1. como comenzó toda esta locura

Holas! aki mi nuevo fic! el principio puede ser un poco rollo porque es como una introduccion pero prometo que luego todo se ira animando... ok? ejejeje espero q os guste q me dejeis miles de reviews y esas cosas bsss!

* * *

James Potter creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Creía que todo se basaba en el, sus amigos, el, el quidditch y por último el.

Sirius Black era el rey del egocentrismo. El mundo (que para el solo eran las chicas) se movía en torno suyo.

Remus Lupin se autodenominaba un chico tímido. Siempre se mantenía un poco al margen de sus queridísimos amigos Sirius, James y Peter. Le gustaban las bromas y las chicas pero no las veía como ellos.

Peter Pettigrew sabía que no llegaría jamás a ser como sus amigos. Nunca sería alto, ni tan guapo, ni tendría su cuerpo. Tampoco tan valiente pero era un merodeador y se podía sentir satisfecho pues eso tenía grandes ventajas.

Lily Evans era una chica centrada en sus estudios, no se consideraba guapa, no se creía poseedora de un cuerpazo, pero para ella eso no tenía importancia. Sus intereses eran su familia, sus amigas y sus estudios. No quería más preocupaciones.

Kirsten Kooper era una chica divertida, extrovertida, alegre, cantarina, alocada... los estudios no eran su fuerte. Lo más importantes para ella eran su familia y sus amigos. Era morena, con el pelo ni muy corto ni muy largo y los ojos azul oscuro.

Kimberly Fliregan era rubia, con el pelo bastante corto peinado modernamente. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color amarillo. Era conocida por su sarcasmo, su falta de pelos en la lengua y ser amiga íntima de James Potter aparte de sus tres inseparables locas.

Bridget Rolling era un persona tímida, la gustaba estudiar, dulce, comprensiva y muy buena amiga aunque un poco bocazas. Era rubia, bajita y con los ojos azul claro.

Sirius Black caminaba por la acera de aquella calle del barrio residencial donde vivía James. Era un día soleado y caluroso. Llamó al timbre pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era James quien habría sino Kimberly Fliregan.

-¡Ahhhgg!- gritó al verla en un bikini azul cielo.

-Hola Black.- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Deja de torturarle Kim.- dijo James apartándola de la puerta. –Hola Sirius.

-¡Qué pasa tío! He venido a darme un baño... si la fiera esa me lo permite.

-Tranquilo Black, que no como.- dijo Kim desde detrás de James.

-Pongo en duda esa cuestión...

-Yo pongo en duda que tu cerebro funcione pero, en fin... no se puede tener respuestas para todo. – dijo la chica alzando los hombros.

-Lo que tu digas... bueno Prongs¿puedo darme un baño en la piscina?

-Si claro. Pero tu nunca vienes sin avisar... ¿problemas en casa?

-Problemas, problemas y más problemas... estoy harto de mi madre, de mi padre, del estúpido de mi hermano Regulus... de... de toda mi familia.

-Ya... bueno tío. Tranquilo, verás como pasa.

-¿En serio? Soy el Black renegado de la familia...

-No seas tan pesimista... anda pasa, mis abuelos no están. – Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el jardín.

-¿Qué coño quieres?- preguntó molesto Sirius a Kim que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Nada...- el chico la miró no muy convencido pero asintió con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato cuando Sirius iba a meterse en el agua de la piscina Kim le dijo:

-Oye Black... me preguntaba¿no será malo llevar tanta gomina en la cabeza? Podría echar a perder tu neurona...

-Mira niñata, no estoy de humor para contestar a tus gilipolleces, es decir que no me toques las narices.

-Tranquilo Padfoot, Kim ya se calla... por cierto¿no te ibas?

-¿Me estás echando!- dijo ella enfadada.-Que fuerte me parece James...

-No te estoy echando. Terry se iba hoy a Suecia ¿no?

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Kim recogiendo sus cosas y echando a correr hacía la salida de la casa.

-No se como puedes ser amigo de esa cosa...- dijo Sirius mirando hacía donde estaba minutos antes Kim.

-¿De Kim? La conozco desde que éramos fetos... nos cambiaban los pañales juntos, nos hemos criado juntos y es una chica fantástica. Divertida, simpática... puedes hablar con ella... es una chica genial.

-Seguro...

-Que tu no te lleves bien con ella no significa que...

-¿Yo con Fliregan? No me llevo, directamente.

-Claro... se me olvidaba.

-Es que aparte de ella están sus queridísimas amigas.

-Evans...

-Si, Evans, Rollings y Kooper. Esa es la que más miedo me da: Kooper. Esta como una chota...

-Kirsten es maja...

-No digo que no lo sea. Digo que esta loca.

-Ya... bueno, la locura es algo que varía según el punto de vista ¿no?

-Se te están pegando demasiadas cosas de Fliregan...

-Jajaja.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo Bridget llegando al parque donde había quedado con sus amigas.

-Hola Bi.- dijeron ellas.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy?- preguntó Lily.

-Kim no puede venir... ya sabéis que Terry se va a Suecia esta tarde...- explicó Kirsten.-Podíamos ir a dar una vuelta.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Bridget.

-¿Creéis que debería empezar a trabajar?- preguntó Lily cuando paseaban comiéndose un helado.

-Yo no lo haría...- comentó Bridget.- ¿Para qué? Ya están mis padres para dispensarme el dinero...

-Ya Bi, pero es que no todas tenemos padres millonarios.- explicó Kirsten.- Yo creo que si tendrías que hacerlo. Dispondrías de dinero para todo lo que quisieses, bueno... todo no, pero tendrías tu propio dinero y no dependerías de tus padres. Además podría ser un bonito reto...

-Kirs, no toda la gente adora los bonitos retos.- dijo Bridget con sarcasmo.

-Es verdad... pero creo que deberías hacerlo Lils.

-¡Mirar! En esa tienda se necesita dependienta... voy a entrar...-Lily volvió diez minutos más tarde.-¡Lo he conseguido! Aunque me ha costado lo mío... como no tengo experiencia ni anteriores trabajos... espero hacerlo bien. ¿Hace otro helado?

-¡Me pondré como una foca!- dijo Bridget.

-Bi¿tu gorda¡Si eres una palillo!-gritó Kirsten.

-Kirs¿quieres dejar de chillar?

-Vale, vale...- murmuró la morena.- Bi¿entonces no querrás helado?

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Me has dicho que no grite.- explicó la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tienes remedio Kirs...- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-Te echaremos mucho de menos cariño.- dijo la madre de Kim abrazando a su hijo pequeño.

-Mamá, solo es un verano.

-Lo sé pero... cuídate mucho, y come que seguro que vuelves muy delgado.- Kim puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pensarás que te despediré así¿no?- dijo acercándose al chico.

-Con un simple: cuídate y pásatelo bien, Terry. Me bastará.- respondió su hermano. La rubia sonrió.

-Te echaré de menos enano.- dijo abrazándole.- Ve muchos monumentos por mi ¿vale?

-Eso esta echo.

-Y ten cuidado que las suecas son muy peligrosas...

-Jajaja. Kim pareces la abuela.- su hermana frunció el ceño.

-¡Ey!- le revolvió el pelo rubio y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Si no coges rápido el traslador, mamá te pillará en plan pulpo y entonces jamás llegarás a Suecia...- recomendó la chica en un susurro.

-Tienes razón... Adiós Kim.- el chico cogió su maleta y avanzó hacía el arrugado papel de lotería muggle que era aquel traslador. Su hermana le despidió con la mano y su madre se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-Mary... tampoco es para tanto.

-¿A no? Tu hijo se va a Suecia y a ti no te importa...- dijo la mujer melodramáticamente.

-Mary no exageres... claro que me importa pero Terry tiene casi diecisiete años. Sabe cuidarse solo.

-Quizás tengas razón...

-Claro que la tengo.- dijo su marido.

-Pero es que... ¡mi pequeño se ha ido para todo el verano!- dijo la mujer rompiendo a llorar.

-Venga mamá...-dijo Kim acariciando la espalda de su madre.- Vamos a casa y cuando lleguemos haremos un bizcocho ¿quieres?

-Mejor galletas. Gracias Kimberly...

-Kim, mamá, sabes que odio Kimberly...

-Mi niña... ya se ha hecho una mujer...- Kim puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que venía ahora...

-Entonces¿te quieres ir de casa?

-Si... ¡es que no aguanto más!

-Pero Sirius... ¿has pensado que quizás no sea esa la solución?

-Claro que lo he pensado James pero es que... no veo otra salida.

-¿Y donde piensas irte a vivir? No es que tengas mucho dinero propio...

-Bueno... yo creía que...- se le veía apurado.- podría venirme a vivir aquí. Un tiempo, muy poco, hasta que encuentre algo...- dijo con voz suplicante.

-Sirius, por mi si, claro que puedes... pero no se si mis abuelos... bueno, tu les caes muy bien... se lo preguntaré.

-Gracias tío. Pero... ¿puedo dormir esta noche aquí?

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora Fliregan?- preguntó Sirius abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué coño haces tu aquí?- respondió ella a modo de pregunta.

-¿Por qué coño estáis discutiendo?- dijo apareciendo James.

-¿Qué hace tu amigo el Neandertal aquí?- dijo ella mirando con asco a Sirius. El aludido gruñó.

-Kim ya vale... os tendréis que acostumbrar porque si tu vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí y el también...

-¿Cómo que el también?

-A partir de ahora... Sirius vive aquí.- Kim se puso blanca. Empujo a James hacía el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de si (dejando a Sirius fuera, en pijama y aporreando la puerta) dejó su bolso en el mueble del recibidor y tomo a su amigo por los hombros.

-James, no puede ser. No me puedes hacer eso. Vengo buscando apoyo moral... mi hermano se ha ido a Suecia y mi madre esta súper plasta con todas las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños y... quiere hacerme escuchar todas sus batallitas y... si seguía cinco segundos más en mi casa me volvía loca. Intenté pasar por el jardín pero... la puerta estaba cerrada.- Kim y James vivían casa con casa. Sus enormes jardines comunicaban con una puerta metálica que antes solía estar abierta siempre.

-Si... mi abuela tiene ahora la neura de cerrarla a partir de las nueve...

-¡Ah! Bueno... me quedo a cenar ¿vale? Voy a saludar a Clarence... ¡vente conmigo!

-Kim... ¿no te olvidas de algo?

-¡Mi bolso!- dijo la chica cogiendo su pequeño bolso azul.

-No... me refería a alguien que has dejado encerrado fuera y que amenaza con romper la puerta.

-¡Ah! Ese... ábrele tu. No quiero ni verle...

-Kim te lo decía totalmente en serio... tendréis que acostumbraros el uno al otro... Por mi salud mental.- Kim bufó y James abrió la puerta. Sirius con un gran cabreo entró en el recibidor.

-¡Esto no quedará así Fliregan!- gritó.

-¿Intentas dar miedo¿Te enseño como se hace¿O te apunto a un curso?

-Kim. Ya.- ordenó. Una mujer mayor, con el pelo blanco recogido en un elegante moño, con una falda negra y una blusa azul celeste bajó las majestuosas escaleras de la casa.

-¡Kimberly querida!- dijo.

-Kim, señora Potter.

-¡Dayan! Te lo tengo dicho mil veces yo también...- rió la mujer. Kim sonrió.- ¿Te quedarás a cenar cariño?

-Si me acepta... y a dormir si puedo también... mi madre esta muy pesada...- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-¿Ya se fue Terry a Suecia?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si. Ese el motivo de mi madre...- dijo Kim negando con la cabeza.

-Por mi te puedes quedar, cielo. Total, donde comen cuatro, comen cinco.- rió ella.- Le diré a Clarence que prepare tu cuarto...

-¿Su cuarto?- le dijo incrédulo Sirius a James.

-Kim se queda muchos días... si es como mi hermana.- Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Déjelo Dayan, ya lo hago yo. ¿Tengo el pijama?

-Si claro. Debajo de la almohada con una ramita de lavanda. Como a ti te gusta.

-Me conoce mejor que mi propia madre...- rió la rubia.- Ahora vengo.- subió corriendo las escaleras. James y Sirius fueron al comedor con Dayan Potter y se sentaron a la mesa donde estaba ya el abuelo de James.

-Hola chicos.- dijo doblando el periódico y dejándolo en una esquina de la mesa.

-Harold te tengo dicho mil veces que no leas en la mesa...

-Dayan, soy muy viejo para modificar mis costumbres...- Sirius rió. Cuando acaban de sentarse en la mesa bajó Kim con un pijama de pantalón muy corto y camiseta de tirantes malva. Llevaba a juego unas zapatillas de peluches malvas.

-Llegó el primer caballo del Apocalipsis.- murmuró Sirius.

-Te he oído Black.- dijo Kim sentándose. Sirius bufó.

-¿Quieres un premio?

-No. Solo que desaparezcas.- el abuelo de James rió.

-Kim cielo, con ese genio no vas a conseguir a ningún chico...- le dijo semejando regañina. La rubia rió.

-Si... quizás debería replanteármelo... pero la verdad es que cuando encuentre al hombre de mi vida el sabrá soportar mi genio y... podremos formar por fin una familia.- los señores Potter sonrieron.

-Dudo que alguien te aguante...

-Yo también dudo mucho que no se puedan tener menos de dos neuronas pero... es verte a ti y todas mis dudas se disipan.

-Ja ja. Que graciosa...- murmuró Sirius hundiendo la cuchara en la sopa.

-Es decir, que mañana empiezas a trabajar ¿no?- preguntó Kirsten a Lily a través del teléfono. Los padres de la morena, al igual que los de la pelirroja, eran muggles.

-Si. A las diez de la mañana...

-¿De dependienta?

-Si.

-Comprendo... ¿sabías que el lince es una especie en extinción?

-Si Kirs pero no comprendo a santo de que viene eso...

-Estoy leyendo. Simplemente.

-Odio que estés haciendo otras cosas mientras hablas conmigo. Lo sabes Kirsten.

-No estoy haciendo otras cosas. Solo hablo contigo.

-Me acabas de decir de que estas leyendo.

-¿Leyendo? Estoy viendo la televisión.

-¡Eso es hacer algo!

-¿No estás haciendo acaso tu algo?

-Hablar contigo.

-Ya... ¿nada más?

-Bueno... me estoy pintando las uñas de los pies.

-¡Ajá¡Te pille! Ves... nadie es perfecto. Bueno, mi padre me está gritando desde el piso de abajo así que creo que tengo que colgar...

-Kirs.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Oh por favor! Lily eres tan repetitiva...- se quejó Kirsten.- Ya te lo he dicho, leo.

-¡Has dicho que no leías¡Que veías la tele!

-Leo los letreros de los anuncios de la tele.

-Díos mío... ¿tienes un grave problema lo sabías?

-¿Quieres que pase a buscarte mañana al trabajo?

-Como quieras...

-¿Cuál es tu hora del almuerzo?

-Las doce y media.

-Allí estaré con unas buenas patatas fritas y dos perritos calientes.

-¡Viva la comida basura!

-Mm... patatas...

-¿No te ibas?

-¿Yo? No...

-Me has dicho que tu padre estaba gritando.

-Le gritaba a Renée.

-Ya...

-¡Ni entres pequeño monstruo!- gritó Kirsten asustándola.- Un segundo...- susurró.-¡Albert¡Trae mi diario¡Albert¡Pequeño bastardo verás cuando te pille!- Volvió a coger el teléfono.- Ese idiota endemoniado me ha quitado el diario...

-¿No te preocupa que lo lea?

-¿Bromeas? Esta cerrado con magia...

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Por qué?

-Oigo un ruido... raro.

-Me estoy depilando las piernas. Es la máquina eléctrica.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué haces tu?

-Nada... simplemente estoy tumbada en mi cama, bocarriba, sujetando el teléfono con el pie porque el cable esta muy tirante y se va a caer de la mesilla.

-¿El cable?

-No, el teléfono.

-¡Ah! Tengo que colgar... creo que Renée y Albert están planeando contra mi... ¿Qué quieres mamá!- gritó.

-¡Cuelga ya!- gritó la señora Kooper.

-Ya has oído... me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana Lils.- dijo Kirsten.

-Hast...- pero la chica ya había colgado. Lily soltó un gruñido y colgó el teléfono. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del armario para decidir que ponerse en su primer día de trabajo.

Kim estaba en su habitación de la casa Potter cuando una lechuza negra, que no conocía, picoteó en la ventana. La abrió y el animal entró posándose en la mesilla de noche y tras pavonearse un poco estirar la pata. Kim desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó con extrañeza. Tres segundos después rompía en carcajadas. Salió de la habitación, aún con el pergamino en la mano, y atravesó el pasillo. Llegó a la escalera de caracol que daba a la habitación de James. Era la guardilla de la casa. Sin siquiera llamar entró en la habitación. Solo estaba Sirius, tumbado en una cama que habían colocado allí, leyendo una revista.

-Black, la próxima vez que quieras acobardarme aprende que va a ser el peor verano de tu vida es todo con v. Solo eso.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto?

-¡Vaya! Pillas las indirectas más deprisa de lo que creía...

-Mira Fliregan... solo era una advertencia...

-Pues no te puedes imaginar el miedo que me ha producido...- dijo la chica fingiendo cara de terror.

-¿Te puedes ir? Estaba leyendo...

-¡Oh¡Llamaré a los científicos¡A la prensa¡Un orangután que sabe leer!

-Fliregan, vete.- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-Seguro que es una revista guarra, de esas que os gustan tanto a los tíos, chicas con tetas impresionantemente grandes y asiliconadas.

-Puede.

-Eres asqueroso.- dijo Kim mirándole con asco.

-Gracias.- dijo el con una gran sonrisa. Kim hizo una mueca.

-Te odio.

-¡Yo también te quiero Fliregan!- gritó Sirius. Kim cerró con un portazo y fue cabreada a "su habitación" cuando llegó había un sobre en el escritorio. Sonrió al reconocer la letra de Bridget.

Kim¿te gustaría quedar mañana? Lily a conseguido un trabajo y Kirsten... bueno, Kirsten tan loca como siempre. Vamos a dar una vuelta cuando Lils salga del trabajo...¿vendrás no? Contesta pronto.

Besos, Bridget.

Kim escribió por la otra cara del pergamino.

¿Hora¿Lugar¡Cuenta conmigo!

Kirsten abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano con su sujetador en la cabeza.

-¡Albert!- gritó levantándose de un salto de la cama. Kirsten corrió tras el por las escaleras, el salón e incluso parte del jardín delantero pero entonces se quedó parada. Un chico en la acera de enfrente, con una caja sacada del maletero de un coche azul la miraba. Era medio rubio, con los ojos dorados, alto, de complexión atlética. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules marino y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, arremangada. El chico la miró durante unos instantes, dejó la caja en el suelo y cruzó la acera.

-¿Kooper?- dijo.

-¿Lupin?- respondió ella poniéndose roja. Su hermano danzaba por el jardín con el sujetador aún en la cabeza y ahora habían salido también sus hermanas Maggie y Renée usando un tanga de tirachinas. El más cercano era Albert así que le arrancó el sujetador de la cabeza y le dio una colleja. Ocultó el sujetador tras su espalda y entonces miró a Lupin con una sonrisa.- Son... mis hermanos pequeños.

-Comprendo.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu... eres el nuevo vecino¿El de la casa de enfrente?

-Si. Mis padres y yo nos hemos mudado. Así que a partir de ahora seremos vecinos.- Kirsten sonrió y entonces volvió a ser ella:

-¡Que bien! Oye tenemos piscina en el jardín de atrás y quizás... te gustaría venir un día a bañarte o algo, no sé...

-Si. Claro, pero aún no. Estamos muy liados con la mudanza.

-Normal. Bueno, pues ya sabes... yo...- miró a sus hermanas tirando piedras con su ropa interior.- Perdóname un segundo.- caminó hasta ellas, las arrancó el tanga y las cogió por las orejas. Llamó a la puerta, aún sujetándolas, y cuando su madre abrió casi se las tira encima.

-Son tus hijas ¿no?- dijo bastante cabreada. Después volvió con Lupin que miraba todo con expresión un poco rara.

-Que envidia me das... soy hijo único ¿sabes? Me encantaría tener esas riñas con mis hermanos...

-Créeme... no es muy divertido que tus hermanos bailen con tu sujetador en la cabeza y tiren piedras con tu tanga delante de uno de los cuatro tíos más populares del colegio.- dijo Kirsten. Remus rió.

-Lo pintas como una película de terror...

-¿Te gusta el cine?

-Si... se que es raro. Son cosas de muggles pero... no sé. Siempre me ha gustado.

-Yo... soy hija de muggles y me he criado con todas esas cosas y me encantan.

-Espero que me enseñes muchas cosas...

-Todo lo que quieras...- dijo Kirsten con una sonrisa. Entonces vio caer su joyero por la ventana.- Me tengo que ir... ¡Maggie!-gritó antes de entrar corriendo en la casa. Remus se acercó a la hierba y vio la caja de madera abierta por la caída. Un collar se había salido y estaba entre las verdes briznas. Lo cogió entre sus dedos. Era una chapita de plata. J y K JPS. De repente se sintió enormemente interesado por el origen del collar pero su sentido común la decía que lo volviese a dejar donde estaba. Tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, cruzó la calle y volvió a su tarea de transportar las cajas al interior de la casa.

-¿Quién era esa chica Remus?- preguntó su madre.

-La vecina... va conmigo a Hogwarts.

-¿También es bruja?- preguntó su padre.

-Si.

-¿Pero sus padres son muggles?

-Si. ¿No seréis unos de esos con prejuicios?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijeron sus padres.

-Se la ve buena chica.- afirmó su madre.

-Es muy guapa, te tienes que echar una novia así Remsie, y no esas pelandruscas con las que te juntas...

-¡Abuela!

-¿Quién era ese chico Kirsten?

-El nuevo vecino.

-¿Le conocías?

-Si. Va a la escuela conmigo.

-¿Es mago?

-Si.

-¿Y sus padres también?

-Pues... no lo sé. Creo que si. No estoy segura.

-¡Buenos días señora!- dijo Lily a una mujer que había entrado en la tienda.

-Buenos días...- respondió ella distraídamente mientras pasaba su mirada por los percheros.

-¿Podría ayudarla en algo?- dijo Lily muy servicial.

-Venía buscando algo mono...- a saber que entiende ella por mono, pensó Lily.

-Pero... ¿qué exactamente?

-Una blusa beige...

-¿Qué talla?- la mujer se ruborizó.

-La M...- dijo poco convincente.

-Haber que tenemos...- Lily rebuscó y sacó varias.- Tenemos esta en color cáscara de huevo, esta color merengue y esta beige... ¿Se las quiere probar?

-Si...- la mujer se metió al probador y salió quince minutos más tarde...

-¿Se llevará alguna?- preguntó Lily.

-No. Todas son demasiado ceñidas y escotadas...- dijo la mujer devolviéndola las perchas.

-Suele pasar cuando coges una M y necesitas una XL...- pensó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Lily volviendo a colgar las prendas. La mujer salió de la tienda y Lily resopló -Ridículas...- entonces las campanillas de la tienda sonaron y Lily giró la cabeza para mirar a la puerta por donde entraban Kirsten.

-¡Koop! Aún no es la hora.

-Lo sé. Pero te tengo que contar una cosa... ¿A qué no sabes quién es mi nuevo vecino?

-¿Harrison Ford?

-No. Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué! Osea… no puede ser. Lupin tu vecino, Potter el de Kim¿qué será lo siguiente¿Black viviendo a mi lado¿Pettigrew donde Bi?

-Tranquila... creo que no habrá más invasión merodeadora... pero es que...

-¿Qué pasa Kirs?

-Lupin. Estaba taaaan mono. Tendrías que haberlo visto... pufff tiene unos brazos... y un culo...

-Kirsten. Eres una enferma.

-¡No! Pero tampoco soy ciega y... díos... casi me muero de vergüenza...- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.- Albert estaba bailando a nuestro alrededor con mi sujetador en la cabeza y Maggie y Renée tiraban, como si de un tirachinas se tratase, piedras con mi tanga.

-¡Oh!

-Me puse roja como un tomate... y el se río. Que corte...

-¿Tu avergonzada¿Tu roja¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kirsten?

-¡Vamos Lily! Yo también puedo sentir vergüenza...

-Nunca la has sentido.

-Bueno... siempre hay un principio para todo ¿no? Y dejando ese tema...

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te gusta Lupin!

-¡No!

-Te gusta. Kirsten, es un merodeador.

-No me gusta...- dijo Kirsten bajando la mirada.

-No me lo puedo creer...

Sirius entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de Kim y sopló con todas sus fuerzas en la bocina que llevaba en su mano. Dicho objeto estaba casi pegado a la cara de la rubia.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó ella levantándose de un salto de la cama.

-Jajajaja.

-¡Black¡Serás...- Sirius echó a correr con Kim detrás. Atravesaron todo el pasillo distribuidor y llegaron a las escaleras. Sirius las bajó y Kim le siguió soltando insultos. El moreno miró por encima de su hombro para ver la ventaja que llevaba y chocó contra Harold Potter.

-¡Sirius! Chico debes tener más cuidado...- dijo el hombre recobrando el equilibrio. Sirius se puso un poco detrás de el y Kim con cara de furia, aún en el penúltimo escalón de las escaleras le miró.

-Creo que ya comprendo... ¿Kimberly te perseguía?- preguntó el hombre. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.- Kim cariño... deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con los chicos. ¿Qué te ha hecho Sirius?

-¿Qué que me ha hecho? Harold, es un idiota. Ha pegado un bocina en mi cara y la a echo sonar mientras dormía. Puedes imaginarte el susto que me he dado...

-Sirius¿es eso cierto?

-Puede.

-¿Cómo que puede grandísimo imbécil?- preguntó a gritos Kim. La señora Potter apareció en escena.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- preguntó.

-Kimberly y Sirius han discutido...- dijo Harold.

-Comprendo... Sirius¿qué has hecho esta vez?

-¡Nada!

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó Kim.- Déjelo señora Potter. Me voy a mi casa... supongo que ya se le habrá pasado todo a mi madre...- la chica subió las escaleras furiosa y Sirius sonrió por su victoria. Pero al girar la cabeza se encontró con la severa mirada de Dayan Potter.

-Sirius no me parece nada bien tu comportamiento. Mientras estés aquí deberás seguir unas reglas...

-Si, señora Potter.

-Anda, ve a despertar a James y bajar a desayunar...- el chico obedeció y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Bridget se despertó y se levantó de la cama. Fue a su vestidor y escogió la ropa para aquel día y se metió al baño. Una hora más tarde salía vestida, peinada y maquillada. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor. Sus padres ya estaban allí.

-Buenos días cariño.- saludaron.

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Qué haces vestida a estas horas¿Dónde esta nuestra hija?- preguntó su padre.

-Jejeje. He quedado con las chicas esta tarde pero creo que antes iré a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagón y quizás visite a Kim en su casa...

-Vaya vida tan ajetreada que llevas... pero recuerda que tu tutor llegará mañana por la mañana y a partir de entonces, se acabaron las salidas matutinas.- Bridget frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no puedes admitir que los estudios no son lo mío? Es muy agobiante...

-Porque si lo son, al igual que el vaguear.

-Aggg...- dijo Bridget cogiendo un crussant y saliendo del comedor.

-¡Bridget¡Vuelve aquí!- dijo su padre.

-Déjala Anthony...

-Esta niña me saca de mis casillas... esta echando a perder su vida.

-Solo tiene dieciséis años.

-¡Yo a su edad ya tenía una plaza apalabrada en el Ministerio!- la mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Bridget salió enfadada de su casa y levantó su varita. Un autobús de tres planta en color morado apareció frente a ella.

-Al Caldero Chorreante.- dijo. Se sentó en un asiento vacío y esperó a que llegase su parada. Cuando entraron en el centro de Londres Bridget se levantó y tubo que agarrarse cuando el autobús frenó secamente delante del bar. Bajó y malhumorada entró en el local. Fue hasta el patio exterior y dio con su varita en los ladrillos adecuados. Pasó al callejón y caminó entre los puestos y tiendas. Decidió entrar en Floren Fortescue a comprarse un helado. Estaba sentada en la terraza esperando a que le atendieran cuando se acercó un chico no muy alto, aunque si más que ella. Moreno, no era muy guapo pero tampoco feo. Normalito.

-Hola¿qué deseas?

-Un helado de vainilla con chocolate por encima.- dijo Bridget.

-¿Rollings?- dijo el quitando la vista de su libreta de notas.

-¿Pettigrew?

-Que casualidad... ¿qué haces tu por aquí?

-Tomar un helado.

-Claro, jejeje...

-¿Y tu?

-Trabajo aquí... un trabajo de verano para sacarme un dinero extra... no es que el señor Fortescue pague muy bien pero...

-Comprendo...- dijo la chica.- ¿Me traes mi helado?

-¡Claro! En seguida...- el chico entró en el local y volvía cinco minutos después con un helado enorme de tres bolas de vainilla, una de nata, chocolate por encima, virutas de colores y dos barquillos.

-Esto... Pettigrew...

-Dime.

-No creo haberme excedido tanto en mi pedido...- dijo mirando el helado que tenía el chico en su bandeja.

-Invita la casa.- le dijo con un guiño de ojo. Bridget sonrió y aceptó el helado. Peter se marchó y ella pensó que ese chico era muy raro... Al rato el volvió.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó Bridget.

-Nada, ya te he dicho que invita la casa.

-Vaya... pues muchas gracias... yo... me tengo que ir...- dijo Bridget incómoda.

-Hasta luego guapa.

-Adiós Pettigrew...- casi se fue corriendo de allí. Volvió al caldero chorreante y buscó en su bolso un puñado de polvos flú. No le gustaba ese medio de transporte pero... tiró los polvos a la chimenea y cuando el fuego se volvió verde esmeralda pronunció:

-¡Casa Fliregan!- se metió dentro y vio millones de chimeneas girando ante ella. Cuando distinguió el salón de casa de Kim saltó. Calló, en la alfombra persa de la señora Fliregan, de rodillas. Se levantó y sacudió la ceniza de su ropa y pelo.

-¡Bridget!- dijo la señora Fliregan

-Hola señora Fliregan...

-Mary. Solo Mary. Kim esta enfurruñada en su cuarto... sube y haber si averiguas que la pasa.

-De acuerdo...- subió corriendo las grandes escaleras, las escaleras de caracol y llegó al cuarto de Kim. La guardilla. Llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Kim desde dentro.

-No mamá, no quiero nada ni me pasa nada.

-Kimberly cariño¿no dejarás entrar a tu mami?- preguntó con voz de pito Bridget. Kim abrió sonriente la puerta.

-Tu no eres mi madre...

-Por suerte.- la expresión de Kim cambió.-No te ofendas, es solo que no me gustaría tenerte como hija...

-A mi tampoco tenerte a ti señorita suspensos.- Bridget torció el gesto.

-Ese es uno de mis motivos de venir a verte. Mi vida es deprimente...- comentó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez con tus padres?

-Cada vez les aguanto menos... sobre todo mi padre. Es taaan pesado... quiere que sea su réplica pero yo... los estudios no son lo mío. Vale, tampoco lo intento mucho pero es que... odio estudiar.

-Yo también pero ese no es motivo para...

-No más charlas, por favor.- dijo Bridget cortando con la mano a su amiga.

-Esta bien... ¿sabes quien vive ahora con James?

-Black.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se lo contaste a Kirsten y ella nos lo contó a nosotras...

-¿En serio? No lo recordaba...

-Eso se llama alzeimer.

-Ja ja. Bueno, el caso. Es insoportable... ayer me quede allí a dormir.

-¿Te quedaste en la casa Potter con dos merodeadores?

-Recuerda que uno es como mi propio hermano.

-Pero Black no lo es. Regla básica. Nunca estés con más de un merodeador a la vez y sin tus amigas.- Kim abrió la boca para protestar pero Bridget la cortó.-Hablando de merodeadores... esta mañana, antes de venir, he ido a Floren Fortescue a comer un helado¿y a que no sabes quién trabaja allí?

-Pues no.

-Pettigrew.

-¡No!

-Si. Y estaba muy muy raro... ha intentado ligar conmigo o algo así...

-¿En serio? Y super dulce Bridget le habrá seguido el juego...

-¡No! Simplemente no he sido como tu. Hago las cosas con sutileza.

-¿Sutileza? Yo soy muy sutil.- Bridget alzó una ceja escéptica.- ¡En serio...!- Kim dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la ventana y vio a Sirius mirándolas. Se asomó a la suya y le gritó.

-¡Tu! Engendro mal creado ¿qué miras?- volvió a entrar cerrando la ventana sin esperar la respuesta del chico. Se encontró cara a cara con Bridget que tenía una sonrisa sarcastica.- Puedo ser muy sutil cuando quiera...

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Me daré una ducha antes...

-Te espero aquí.- dijo Bridget tumbándose en la cama azul con colcha amarilla.- Kim¿sabes que tu habitación es lo más estridente para la vista que he visto jamás?- le gritó a su amiga que ya estaba encerrada en el baño de la habitación.

-Lo sé. Y por eso me encanta. Es como yo.- Bridget suspiró y paseó su mirada por el cuarto.

Sirius se metió para dentro tras el insulto de Kim y le dijo a James:

-Rollings esta en casa de Fliregan.

-Es normal que Kim reciba visitas de sus amigas.

-Mientras no sea Kooper...

-¿Qué te pasa con Kirsten?

-La temo. Me aterroriza. Esta pirada...- comentó el chico con cara de horror. James negó con la cabeza.

-Por cierto¿qué te ha pasado con Kim esta mañana?- Sirius sonrió traviésamente.

-Nada...

-Ya claro, y yo soy la bruja Morgana. Cuéntamelo.

-Simplemente se ha cabreado porque la he despertado pero... lo hice por su bien. Dormir engorda.

-Claro. Y eso a ti te tenía loca la cabeza... supongo que no la despertaste con un suave zarandeo ¿no?

-Bueno... quizás... cogiera tu bocina de las pruebas de quidditch y... quizás soplara un poco por ella haciéndola sonar... quizás esa bocina estuviera pegada a su cara y... ¡pero todo era por su línea!

-Ya... mira Sirius, Kim es mi amiga, aunque te cueste entenderlo. Y no quiero que os llevéis como el perro y el gato... no creo que pueda soportarlo sin volverme loco.

-Esta bien...

-¿Intentarás enterrar el hacha de guerra?

-Vale... pero suele ser ella quién lo empieza todo.

-Claro...- James se metió en el baño.

-¡Ey¡Estaba yo primero!- gritó Sirius aporreando la puerta.

-¿Kim te queda mucho!

-Si ya estoy...- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación.

-¿Piensas ponerte esa camiseta?

-Si¿qué tiene de malo?- dijo Kim mirando su ancha camiseta negra escrita debil en letras negras.

-No creo que una camiseta cinco tallas más grandes con la palabra demonio sea lo más apropiado.

-A mi me gusta...- Bridget se levantó y rebuscó en la pila de ropa que había en la silla del escritorio.

-Vale. Ponte esta.- dijo tendiéndole una de tirantes blanca.

-Es muy sosa.

-Kim, pontela y vámonos.- Kim se quitó la camiseta negra y se puso la blanca. Entonces su mirada captó una cabeza morena riéndose en la ventana de enfrente.

-¡Black! Cabrón...

-Estas muy sexy en sujetador Kimberly.- Kim apretó los puños.

-Tan sexy como tu propia madre.- Sirius sonrió y la lanzó un beso.- Agggg.- gritó ella metiéndose para dentro.- ¡Ese imbécil me ha visto en sujetador! Y todo por tu culpa...

-Kim ¿qué más da? Venga vamos... necesito aire fresco...- la rubia siguió a la rubia y ambas salieron de la casa.

-¡Kimberly¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la señora Fliregan desde el salón.

-A dar una vuelta, comeré fuera con las chicas. No me esperes hasta esta tarde.

-Vale...

-¿Sabes? Te tengo tanta envidia...- dijo Bridget cuando ya estaban fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu madre... tu casa... todo en ti. Yo... odio a mis padres, quiero salir de la burbuja que es mi casa. Kent no es mi lugar...

-¿Te crees que el valle de Godric es el mío?

-Estás muy equivocada... si yo tuviese todo lo que tu tienes... cuando acabe Hogwarts y... espero que no antes, me iré a vivir a Londres...

-Yo me iré a vivir a Oxford, Lily a Liverpool y Kirsten a Cambridge, pero ese no es motivo para que...

-¿Sabes que me han contratado un tutor? Creo que moriré...

-Quizás este año te convendría estudiar un poco más, Bi.

-No valgo para bruja...

-Yo creo que si. ¿A qué te quieres dedicar de mayor?

-Pufff... no lo sé, Kim. Dejemos el tema ¿quieres?

-Claro... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la tienda de Lily. Kirsten esta allí. Comeremos todas juntas y nos reiremos de su patético primer día.

-Que cruel...

-¡Moony!- dijo James al abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola James!- dijo Remus dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?- preguntó Sirius bajando las escaleras.- Creía que estabas muy liado con lo de la mudanza.

-Y lo estoy... pero es que... la mudanza es mi motivo de visita.

-Si quieres que te ayudemos ¡olvídalo!- gritó Sirius.

-Siempre tan servicial Padfoot...- gruñó Remus.- Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido...

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí, entra...- dijo James haciéndose a un lado. Los tres chicos fueron al saloncito donde normalmente los señores Potter tomaban el té.

-Haber, cuenta.

-Pues resulta que... tengo vecinos en mi nueva casa.

-Natural, todo el mundo tiene. Y si no mira James... tiene a Fliregan y eso no se lo deseo a nadie...-explicó Sirius.

-Pues mi nueva vecina es... Kooper.

-¿Qué!- gritó Sirius.- ¡No¡Kooper! Esa loca acabará contigo... hay que trazar un plan... hacer guardias... ponerte seguro... construirte un bunker... no sé... algo por el estilo...

-Sirius ya. Kirsten es... maja.- dijo Remus con una sonrisilla.

-Claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra...- comentó Sirius.- Esa loca te ha hecho un filtro amoroso o algo así ¿no? Veo un brillo raro en tus ojos... temo que sea que te gusta un poco Kooper...

-Pues quizá si... es guapa... pero lo más gracioso es que cuando nos encontramos sus hermanas tiraban piedras con su tanga y su hermano llevaba su sujetador en la cabeza.

-Jajaja...- rió James.

-Hablando de sujetadores...- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- He visto a mi querida Kimberly en sujetador color carne hace un rato...

-¿La has estado espiando?

-No. Es ella la que se ha quedado en sujetador delante de la ventana. A dado la casualidad de que yo estaba asomado... y la verdad... será una borde y tal pero tiene un buen par de...

-Sirius ni lo digas. Quiero mucho a Kim como para oírte referirte a ella así.

-Vale, vale...

-¡Livansie!- dijo Kim al entrar en la tienda donde trabajaba la pelirroja.

-Kimberly, sabes que odio ese estúpido nombre que tu dices haber sacado de mi verdadero nombre.- Kim rió.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?- preguntó Bridget.

-Fatal. No he vendido nada... no tendré comisiones jamás... y el sueldo es mísero... el salario mínimo... ¿y vosotras?

-He vuelto a discutir con mis padres.

-Black me ha visto en sujetador.

-Lupin es su vecino.- dijo Lily señalando a Kirsten.- Y le gusta.

-¿Qué?- chillaron Bridget y Kim.

-No me gusta.- explicó Kirsten.

-¡Oh vamos! Koop has dicho que te has puesto roja.

-¿Y? Se llama vergüenza... a muchas personas les pasa sobre todo si se encuentran en una situación embarazosa...

-A muchas personas, pero no a Kirsten Kooper.- la morena bufó.

-Deja el tema ¿quieres?

-Esta bien, esta bien... no te enfades...- Kirsten la miró.

-¿Enfadarme¿Por qué¡Tengo patatas fritas¡Y perritos calientes!

-¡MMM!- dijeron sus amigas.

-Esperarme fuera. En cinco minutos estoy con vosotras.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Dayan Potter entrando en el salón.- ¿Qué tal Remus?

-Muy bien, gracias Dayan.- la mujer sonrió.

-Chicos, Harold ha decidido... que Sirius, deberás trabajar. Y para que James no sea menos, trabajará también.

-¿Qué!

-Si. Tu abuelo esta moviendo hilos y quizás encuentre algo pronto... os lo comunicaré.- la señora salió del salón y los chicos comenzaron con sus protestas.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- dijo James.

-Bueno, Peter esta trabajando y no le va tan mal...- razonó Remus.

-Si... quizás sea una buena idea. Podría ahorrar para mi piso.- dijo Sirius.

-Es una buena opción.- dijo Remus.

-¿Tenéis ganas de volver a Hogwarts?- dijo Lily mientras se comían un perrito caliente sentadas en el paseo de enfrente de la tienda.

-Yo sí. Nuestro último año... lo echaré de menos. Siete años, son siete años...- comentó Kim.

-Pero a mi me da miedo... lo que haremos después. Si no nos volvemos a ver si no...- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja.

-No pienses tan negativamente Lils... tienes mal el karma.- respondió Kirsten.

-¡Oh no! Por favor... más sesiones espiritistas no.- dijo Bridget comiéndose una patata.

-Sois tan ignorantes...- comentó la morena echando más ketchup.

-Chicas, debo volver al trabajo. ¡Hasta luego! Koop, te llamo esta noche ¿vale?

-Como quieras...- dijo la morena distraídamente.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Chicos!- dijo Dayan Potter entrando en la habitación de James y Sirius.- Harold os ha encontrado un trabajo...

-¿Qué dices abuela?-dijo James saliendo de un revuelto de sábanas.

-Que tu abuelo os ha encontrado un trabajo. A los dos.

-¿Y en que consiste?-dijo Sirius desperezándose.

-Pues tu Sirius trabajarás en Madam Malkim.

-¿Qué?

-En efecto. Y tu James en el Caldero Chorreante, de camarero.

-No me lo puedo creer...- murmuró James.

-¡No te quejes¡Eres camarero¡Yo soy...¡Trabajo en Madam Malkim!- Dayan Potter sonrió y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-¡Bridget¡Mary Bridget Ann Rollings¡Despierta!- dijo la señora Rollings sacudiendo a su hija que dormía.

-Mmm... déjame mamá...- se quejó la rubia.

-Tu tutor llegará en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Deberías asearte, vestirte, desayunar y estar presentable para cuando el llegue.

-Me quedaré así y si le asusta, mejor, se irá y no tendré clases.

-Olvidas que podríamos contratar otro...

-Podría asustarlos a todos.

-No te lo aconsejo, querida...- la mujer se fue y Bridget se levantó entre gruñidos. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió aún con la toalla de nuevo a su cuarto. Escogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta se sentó a esperar su adorado tutor. El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y oyó a su madre hablar, después oyó pasos subiendo la escalera y dos toquecitos en su puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo sin muchas ganas. La persona que estaba tras la puerta abrió y entró.- ¿Tu?

* * *

Qn sera el tutor de Bi? en el proximo capitulo! y ya vereis como se anima la cosa... bss y reviews! 


	2. prndiendo la hoguera

Se q debo actualizar alguien como tu pero no me mateis! se me a borrao y e tenio q volver a escribirlo... creo q es una buena excusa no? y el domingo actualizare te odio, te quiero... en fin aki os dejo con el segundo cap.

* * *

**prendiendo la hoguera**

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y oyó a su madre hablar, después oyó pasos subiendo la escalera y dos toquecitos en su puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo sin muchas ganas. La persona que estaba tras la puerta abrió y entró.- ¿Tu?

-Hola Rollings.- dijo el chico incómodo.

-¿Por qué eres tú mi tutor?

-Porque tus padres pagan muy bien y mis notas en Hogwarts son buenas...

-No quiero que tu me des clases.

-¿Prefieres suspender?

-Pues resulta que si.

-Esta bien... se lo comunicaré a tus padres... no creo que al señor Rollings le haga mucha gracia...

-¡Lupin! Espera... haremos un trato ¿vale? Tu no me darás las clases y yo haré como que si. ¿Qué te parece?- el chico la miró a los ojos.

-Creo que no...- contestó dejando la carpeta y los libros, que llevaba en la mano, sobre el escritorio.- ¿Por donde empezamos?

-¿Eres tonto? Seguirías cobrando, por supuesto...

-Que no. ¿Das la clase o me voy?- Bridget bufó y se sentó de mala gana en la silla.

-¿Y qué me darás?

-De todo un poco... ¿qué te parece empezar por transformaciones?

-Fatal.

-¿Pociones?

-Peor aún.

-Pues... ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-No.

-¿Encantamientos?

-Soy mucho mejor en Encantamientos que tu, Lupin.

-Esta bien...- dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia. -¿Qué coño quieres¿Hacer las clases insoportables¡Está bien¡Las haremos¡Tu lo has querido!- Bridget le miró.

-Yo lo siento... pero es que estas clases me la han impuesto mis padres.- dijo intentado mejorar la situación.- No es por ti ni nada por el estilo...

-Pues antes no lo parecía.

-¡Oh vamos! Eres un merodeador... y no se porque este verano parece una invasión...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Potter y Black viviendo al lado de Kim, tu al lado de Kirsten, me encuentro con Pettigrew en el callejón Diagón, te tengo a ti de profesor particular...

-Pura casualidad ¿no?

-No creo en las casualidades.

-Es una pena...- dijo el abriendo el libro de Historia de la Magia.-¿Empezamos?

-¡Kim, abre!- dijo James tocando el timbre. Fue la señora Fliregan quién abrió.

-¿Qué quieres, James?

-Solo quería decirle a Kim que no vaya a casa porque yo no voy a estar... mi abuela me ha puesto a trabajar.

-Que chico más maduro... que buena decisión por parte de Dayan... quizás debería hacer yo lo mismo con Kimberly...

-El caso, es que no vuelvo hasta esta noche. Si quiere que pase sobre las nueve. ¿Se lo dirá?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres una galleta? Están recién hechas.

-No, déjelo... tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo, cariño.- James se fue a su casa y se metió en la chimenea tras echar los polvos flú.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo Tom ,el tabernero al ver saliendo entre toses de la chimenea.

-Solo han pasado dos minutos.

-Tarde.- repitió el hombre. James apretó los puños pensando que no sería conveniente formar un escándalo el primer día. Al menos el era camarero pero Sirius trabajaba en Madam Malkim y ya llevaba una hora allí. Se rió al imaginar al moreno en la tienda.

-Bueno y... ¿empiezo a servir?- preguntó al dueño.

-¿Servir?- dijo el con burla.- Tu no vas a servir copas, niñito... en el almacén hay muchas botellas polvorientas. Límpialas, devuélvelas a sus cajas y tráelas aquí, debajo de la barra. Al modo muggle.- la mandíbula de James se desencajó.-No tengo todo el día. Necesito una espalda joven y fuerte...- dijo mientras James iba al almacén.

-¡Hola, querido!-dijo la señora Malkim al ver entrar a Sirius.

-Hola.- dijo el chico.- Soy el nuevo...

-Si, ya lo sé. ¿Quieres saber en que consistirá tu trabajo?

-Si.

-Pues bien... tu sabes que nuestra mayor clientela es femenina ¿no?

-Si... eso tenía entendido.

-Pues, tu te encargarás de atender a las clientas. Eres un chico muy apuesto y creo que serás una buena elección para mi negocio...

-¿Me está diciendo que soy una especie de cebo?- la mujer sonrió.

-Me alegra ver lo rápido que aprendes.- Sirius puso una cara rara.

-Es decir¿qué solo atiendo a la gente no?

-No. También recogerás las telas y las túnicas al final del día.

-Vale...- suspiró el chico.- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Ponerte tras el mostrador, claro.- dijo la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio. Sirius obedeció y esperó la llegada de clientas.

-Bueno¿ha sido tan malo?- preguntó Remus cerrando el libro de Pociones.

-Supongo que no...- comentó Bridget aburrida.

-¿Me has hecho algo de caso?

-Hombre... algo si.

-Mira Rollings...

-Tu tranquilo, no pienso decirles nada a mis padres.

-No es eso. Pero me gustaría que me prestases un poco de atención...

-Si solo es un poco... esta bien.- Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- La clase ya ha terminado. Deberías irte Lupin. Seguro que tus aburridísimos libros te llaman.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que leo libros aburridísimos?

-Tus clases.- dijo ella levantándose y estirándose. -¡Ah! Recuerda que no queremos más invasión merodeadora...

-¿Queréis?

-Mis amigas y yo.

-Vale... tomaré nota.- dijo el con una sonrisa y cogiendo sus cosas.- Hasta mañana Rollings.

-¿Mañana también?

-Todos los días, excepto fines de semana.

-¡Oooh!- dijo ella dejándose caer en la cama.- Vaya horror me espera...- el chico salió con una risa disimulada y poco después Bridget oyó el ruido de un motor al arrancar.- Y encima el muy imbécil viene desde Londres hasta Kent en coche... existiendo los polvos flu... – Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un ligero sueño que su padre se encargó de cortar.

-¡Te pasas el día durmiendo! Pero ni pensar en tocar un libro...

-¡Oh vamos!- replicó Bridget bajando las escaleras.- ¿No toco un libro¿Y esas asquerosas clases que me imparten todos los días que son¿Clases de baile?

-Espero que me demuestres que de verdad aprendes... o el señor Lupin pagará las consecuencias.- Bridget se sintió un poco mal. Lupin era un tío legal que había dejado claro su deseo de dar las clases.

-Vale, pero no querrás obtener resultados en la primera clase ¿no?

-Si estudiaras cuando tienes que estudiar no tendrías clases en verano...

-Si tu me dejases en paz...- respondió ella sentándose a la mesa.

-Si yo te dejase en paz, acabarías mendigando por las calles y haciendo a saber que...- Bridget puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó los codos en la mesa para más tarde taparse la cara con las manos.

-¿Aún no has aprendido que los codos en la mesa es de mala educación?- dijo una mujer de unos treinta años entrando en el comedor. Tenía el pelo caoba y era alta y esbelta. Bridget destapó su cara y miró donde procedía la voz.

-¡Tía!- dijo levantándose y abrazándola.

-Hola Bi...- dijo ella sonriendo.- Vaya, creo que ya podremos irnos a comprar ropa juntas... estas toda echa una mujer...

-No me ves desde que entré en Hogwarts...- dijo la chica.

-Tienes razón... pero creo que a partir de ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntas... me vengo a vivir aquí...- sonó un ruido. La copa de vino que el señor Rollings tenía en la mano se había caído al suelo y estaba haciendo una mancha carmesí en la alfombra azul claro. Una sirvienta vino corriendo y con un movimiento de la varita reparó la copa, que dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa, y limpió la alfombra.

-¿Qué has dicho Helen?

-Hola hermanito. Ya veo que sigues tan estirado como siempre... he dicho que me quedo a vivir aquí. ¿No te alegras?- el señor Rollings que estaba adquiriendo un color rojo se levantó, agarró a su hermana del brazo, apartando a su hija del medio, y salió del comedor con ella a rastras. Cuando volvió a entrar venía solo.

-¿Ves? Por eso quiero que estudies, no quiero verte convertida en una persona como ella...-dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-Creo que la tía Helen es un muy buen ejemplo a seguir.- dijo Bridget alzando la barbilla.

-¿A si¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-La tía es una medimaga estupenda, que ayuda a los más necesitados. Creo que es mejor trabajar como lo hace ella que en San Mungo.

-Está bien... sigue sus pasos, conviértete en su doble. Si quieres estropear tu vida, no seré yo quién te lo impida.- dijo el hombre sirviéndose ensalada.

-Gracias.- dijo Bridget saliendo como un torbellino del comedor.

Peter salió del callejón Diagón y entró a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante. James salió sudoroso de la trastienda cargando con dos cajas llenas de vasos.

-¡Prongs¡Eh¿Así atiendes a la clientela?

-Ni me nombres a la clientela... yo que pensaba que este trabajo sería solo servir copas... no toco la barra salvo para guardar miles de cajas llenas de vasos y botellas a los que he tenido que quitar capas y capas de polvo. Este trabajo es una mierda. Prefiero dar clases a una niñita rubia, servir helados o vender túnicas...- dijo incorporándose.

-¿Crees que trabajar en una heladería es algo estupendo?

-Mejor que esto...

-Hablando de niñitas rubias... el otro día serví un helado a Rollings.

-¿Rollings? Rollings era la chica a la que tiene que dar clases Remus.

-¿En serio¡Oh! Es mi oportunidad... esa chica es una preciosidad.

-Bueno si, es guapa pero...

-Estoy enamorado, te lo digo de verdad Prongs.

-¿Enamorado? Jajaja no me hagas reír Peter.

-Ya veo para lo que sirve una amistad... me voy a ver al afeminado.

-¿Te refieres a Sirius?

-Si, porque trabaja en una tienda de tías.

-Ya... bueno, no le digas que mi curro es una mierda ¿vale?

-Lo prometo...

-¡Sirius¡El trabajo de James es una verdadera mierda!- dijo Peter entrando en Madame Malkim.

-¡Shhhh¡Chico calla!- dijo la señora Malkim poniéndose un dedo en los labios.- Sirius esta haciendo un trabajo estupendo...

-Entonces... ¿me queda bien la túnica color escarlata?

-Genial.- dijo Sirius con una irresistible sonrisa. La chica sonrió bobamente.

-¿Mejor que la gris marengo?

-Bueno... a un cuerpo como el tuyo le quedan bien todos los colores... yo creo que deberías llevarte las dos.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Te quedan muy bien, y algún día... podrías venir a enseñarme como te quedan.- dijo con una sonrisa. Después se inclinó hacía delante y añadió con un susurro: O como no te quedan.- la chica rió con una risa tonta y nerviosa.

-Esta bien... me llevaré las dos.

-Es la décima venta que hace en lo que llevamos de día. ¡Es un diamante en bruto! Tiene una mano especial... las embauca, las cautiva y las hace llevarse dos o tres túnicas de una vez. Nunca he hecho un trato mejor...- dijo sonriendo para ella misma.- En fin¿qué querías¿Una túnica, una pamela, una boa de plumas?

-No es por ofender señora, pero... ¿me ve usted pinta de mujer?- la señora se hizo la loca y cogió un pergamino ajado.- Creo que debería pedir más túnicas fuxias... por cierto, aún no tengo la verde de Rita...- dijo metiéndose en una especie de trastienda. La chica que atendía Sirius salió cargada con tres bolsas pues Sirius le había conseguido meter un pañuelo y unas plumas de escritura a conjunto con su ropa.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Que quiero ser como tu.- Sirius sonrió.

Lily salió de la tienda y cogió el autobús muggle. Llegó a la parada de su barrio y camino por las calles hasta llegar al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-¡Mamá ya estoy en casa!

-¡Papá y mamá han salido, anormal!- gritó Petunia desde el salón.

-Yo también te quiero Pet...- comentó su hermana subiendo las escaleras camino a su cuarto. Se tiró en su cama agotada. Por lo menos ese día había vendido un pantalón y un vestido... a ese paso no salía de pobre... y había visto esa falda monísima de Benetton que costaba una pasta que no tenía... se levantó y se puso su pijama favorito. El mejor pijama del mundo, suave como el que más después de muchísimos lavados, era el indicado para conseguir coger el sueño... echó la sábana para atrás y se metió dentro con un soplido de gusto.

-Esto es vida...- se le estaban cerrando los ojos cuando su teléfono sonó. Pegó un brinco impresionante en la cama. Aún sin saber muy bien donde estaba descolgó.

-¿Si?

-¿Tengo que hablar por aquí?- se oyó la voz de Bridget.

-¡Que si!- gritó Kirsten.

-¿Bi?

-¡Déjame a mi!- se quejó Kim.- ¿Has dicho que por aquí no Kirs?

-Sois un desastre... si, por ahí...

-¡Livansie!- gritó Kim.

-Kimberly sabes que odio...

-Si, que te llame así, pero ahora no puedes pegarme. ¿o si? Kirs¿puede venir a través de el... feletono?

-Es teléfono. T-E-L-É-F-O-NO. Y no, no puede venir por allí.-Lily rió.

-Vale... bueno, el caso. Estamos en casa de Kirs. Nos quedamos a dormir y de paso espiamos un poco a Lupin que por lo visto no tiene cortinas... jaja.- rió Kim.- Y hemos pensado que te gustaría venir con nosotras...

-Me encantaría, cierto, pero resulta que estaba durmiendo y...- Se oyó un ruido raro y lo siguió la voz de Bridget.

-Creo que me estas oyendo aunque no confío mucho en estos cacharros... en fin, Lily métete unos vaqueros en tu raquítico culo y una camiseta en tu mini cuerpo y tira para acá.

-Si mi coronel...- dijo Lily colgando el teléfono. Cogió una mochila y metió su suave pijama, el cepillo de dientes, las zapatillas de andar por casa y la ropa para el día siguiente. Sin despedirse de su hermana salió de casa, alzó la varita y el autobús noctámbulo se materializo ante ella.

-¿Dónde se dirige?- dijo el conductor.

-Hampstead, número quince.

-Aaadelante.- Lily tubo que agarrarse. Se sentó y depositó la mochila sobre sus rodillas. Media hora más tarde llegaba al barrio de Kirsten, justo delante de su puerta. Llamó al timbre y abrió el padre de la chica.

-Hola señor Kooper.- dijo Lily cordialmente.

-Hola Lily. Sube, las chicas están en la habitación de Kirsten. ¡Ah! Dentro de quince minutos vendrá el repartidor de pizzas así que ya sabéis...

-En quince minutos estaremos aquí abajo.- dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras. Entro en el cuarto de paredes blancas que era la habitación de Kisten. Sus tres amigas estaban en pijama mirando por la ventana.

-¡Babosas¡Ya vino vuestra pelirroja!- dijo acercándose. Ellas no la hicieron ni caso. Miraban embobadas la ventana.

-¡Oh díos!- dijo Kim.

-¡Qué culoo!- gritó Kirsten.

-Sois unas pervertidas...- dijo Bridget sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que pas...- Lily se calló al ver en la ventana del baño de la casa de los Lupin a Remus metiéndose en la ducha. Desde ese ángulo tenían buena vista de su musculosa espalda y su culo que según Kirsten era el mejor que había visto en su vida. Esperaron siete minutos más, cuando el chico abrió la cortina y alcanzó la toalla, pero antes de coger la toalla cuatro amigas ya estaban con la mandíbula desencajada de tanto abrir la boca, después estallaron en chillidos histéricos y risas desenfrenadas. Se tiraron en la enorme cama blanca de Kirsten y unas encima de otras abrazándose a cojines rieron sin parar. Al cabo de un rato cuando parecían serenarse y solo se oían murmullos de risa Kim se levantó.

-Bueno, ya vale pervertidas. Parecéis tíos salidos...- dijo muy seria. Pero entonces Bridget se echó a reír de nuevo con aquella risa tan contagiosa que tenía. Y Kim volvió a caer riendo junto a las demás que se agarraban la tripa y los costados doloridas.

-¿Ha llamado Kim?- dijo James entrando en su cuarto donde Sirius estaba quitándose la ropa de la calle.

-No, y doy gracias a Merlin por ello.- James bufó y le imitó poniéndose el pijama.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Es la hostia.

-No te creo. ¡Trabajas en Madame Malkim!

-¿Y? Lo único que tengo que hacer es sonreír cuando ellas están indecisas. Decirlas que todo las queda genial y convencerlas para que compren cuantas más cosas mejor. Es genial. Y ya tengo la dirección de tres que estaban estupendamente... En cambio, por lo que se, tu curro es una mierda...

-Voy a matar a Peter, es un sucio traidor...

-No digas eso... simplemente... se le escapó información... jajaja... dentro de dos semanas andarás con joroba... y después del verano te estudiaremos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Creía que no habías cogido al final esa asignatura.

-¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba...- dijo Sirius dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.- Tu tampoco, cogiste Runas por Evans... jaja que ridículo. Ella sigue sin hacerte caso...

-Me da igual. Evans es... cosa del pasado.- Sirius le miró un segundo y después se tumbó en la cama negando con la cabeza. -¿A qué hora entras mañana? Podríamos desayunar juntos.

-Si... creo que a las diez.

-¿Diez? Yo a las ocho...

-Olvida el desayunar juntos...

-¡No es justo! Tu tienes un curro de puta madre en el que lo único que haces es ligar y encima entras dos horas más tarde que yo...

-Lo sé. Pero este mundo esta mal repartido... deberías saberlo. Y si no, fíjate en los chicos de Hogwarts, muchos son enclenques y feos y luego estoy yo, guapo y con cuerpo digno de diez. ¡Así es la vida!

-Creo que me voy... tu ego me esta aplastando contra la pared...- dijo James.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-¿Y entonces estás dando clase a Rollings?- preguntó Peter atosigando a Remus.

-Que si...

-Y... ¿cómo es?

-Pues... rubia, con los ojos azules...

-¡No! No me entiendes... que como es... ella, de personalidad.

-Pues no lo sé... solo le he dado clase un día...- dijo sentándose en la cama de su aún vacía habitación.

-Y... ¿podrías hablarle de mí?

-¿Me estás diciendo que actué de carabina entre tu y Rollings?

-Si.- dijo su amigo asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes...- dijo su amigo levantándose.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. Y no hay más que hablar.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? Mi padrastro hoy salía y seguro que ha bebido...

-Claro. Quédate...- dijo Remus mirándole con un poco de lástima.- Iré por sábanas.- Remus salió del cuarto y Peter se acercó a la ventana. Entonces vio una melena rubia en la ventana de enfrente.

-¡Remus¡Remus!- gritó. El casi rubio entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Kooper es rubia?

-No. Es morena.

-Eso quiere decir que Rollings esta en su casa... – Remus negó con la cabeza y volvió a salir.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Pettigrew está en la ventana de Lupin?- dijo Lily mirando por encima del hombro de Bridget, que estaba sentada en el alfeizar. La rubia se giró y Kim y Kirsten se acercaron.

-¡Es Pettigrew!- dijo Brigdet girándose rápidamente. El chico movió la mano como saludando desde la ventana. Kim le contestó. Las cuatro amigas se reunieron en una especie de círculo.

-Pettigrew es un poco raro ¿no?

-Un mucho raro.- dijo Kirsten asintiendo.-Tengo hambre... ¿bajamos a cenar?

-¡Mierda! Tu padre me dijo cuando llegué que vendrían los repartidores de pizza...

-¡Lily te matooo!- gritó Kirsten bajando corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cocina, con barra americana, vio las dos cajas vacías sobre la encimera.

-Toda una consideración por vuestra parte...- gruñó a sus padres que estaban viendo la televisión en el contiguo salón.

-Haber bajado antes.- dijo Albert.

-¡Cállate!- chilló Kirsten notando sus tripas rugir.

-¡Kirsten¡No grites a tu hermano!- la reprimió su madre.

-Tengo hambre, supongo que mis amigas también. ¿Hay algo ingerible en esta casa?

-La comida de Scotty.- dijo Renée refiriéndose a la comida de su perro.

-También pueden ser tus vísceras a la romana.- dijo Kirsten acercándose a la pequeña.

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó su hermana abrazándose a su padre.

-Pedir comida china.- propuso la señora Kooper.

-¡Muy buena idea, señora Koop!- dijo Lily tirando del brazo de Kirsten y arrastrándola escaleras arriba.- Llamaremos por teléfono al restaurante chino...- les explicó a sus amigas de procedencia mágica.

-¿Por el felétono también se puede pedir comida?- preguntó Kim.

-Vaya cosas inventan los muggles...- dijo Bridget. Kirsten y Lily se miraron y entre risas volvieron a entrar en la habitación de la adolescente Kooper.

Al día siguiente...

Lily y Bridget fueron las primeras en despertarse se arreglaron y tras dejar una nota a sus amigas salieron de allí.

-¡Espera!- dijo Bridget.- Me voy para Kent con Lupin... te podemos dejar en Surrey, pilla de paso.

-Claro...- eran las siete de la mañana. Bridget decidió que era mejor no llamar al timbre y que lo más adecuado sería tirar piedras a la ventana de Lupin.

-¿No has pensado que podría romperse el cristal?

-¡Nah!- cuando iba a tirar la primera la puerta principal se abrió y Peter, Remus y James aparecieron en el umbral.

-¡Evans!- dijo James con una impresionante sonrisa. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró un piérdete Potter.

-¡Rollings!- dijeron Remus y Peter. El último fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y se adelantó.

-¡Que sorpresa, Pettigrew!- dijo en voz baja Bridget...

-Que alegría diría yo. Siempre es un placer verte...- dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-Si bueno...- dijo ella liberándose del brazo.- ¿Lupin, puedo ir contigo a mi casa? En el coche, digo...

-Claro.

-Vamonos...- dijo la chica agarrándole por el brazo y arrastrándole hasta el coche azul que había aparcado junto a la acera.

-¡Ey¡Qué os olvidáis de mi!- gritó Lily echando a correr hasta el coche. Se subió y ser tiró en el asiento trasero.-¡Gracias por esperarme!

-Me alegra saber que Lily Evans sigue siendo la misma...- dijo Remus con una sonrisa mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Hola Lupin.- dijo ella respondiendo también con una sonrisa.-Osea que vecino de Kirs y profesor de Bi... invasión merodeadora...- murmuró.

-¿Tu también?

-¿Qué?

-La invasión merodeadora...

-¡Es que es cierto!- exclamó indignada Lily mientras abandonaban Londres. -¿Qué hacía Potter en tu casa?

-James es mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pero que hacía el, el rey de los vagos, en tu casa un viernes a las siete de la mañana?

-Tenía que ir a trabajar y me hizo una visita.

-¿Tanto te importa su presencia Lils?- preguntó Bridget.

-¿Tu eres tonta? No me importa para nada...

-¿Te turba?

-¡Que turba ni que leches! Simplemente me cae mal...

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Lupin entrando en Privet Drive.- ¿Qué número?

-El cuatro.- El chico paró justo delante de la entrada de la casa de los Evans.

-Muchas gracias Remus. Nos vemos. Adiós Bi.- se bajó del coche y entró en la casa. Bridget y Remus fueron en silencio hasta Kent.

-Aún falta un rato... salimos demasiado pronto...- dijo Remus sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de los Rollings.

-No te ofendas pero... tu amigo Pettigrew es un poco pesadito...

-Si... pobrecillo. Dice que esta enamorado de ti.- dijo el negando con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su cara.- Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

-¿Qué esta enamorado¡Pero si no me conoce! Solo me ha visto dos veces...

-¿Crees que en Hogwarts no te ve?

-Pero no te enamoras de alguien solo con verle. ¡Oh por favor! Es una bobada...

-Lo sé, pero así es Peter... ¿qué quieres dar hoy en las clases?

-¿Nada?

-Historia de la magia.

-¡No! Que muermo... ¿sabes tienes un cuerpazo y más recién salido de la ducha pero como profesor eres...

-¿Qué has dicho?- le cortó el. Bridget se tapó la boca con la mano y unas ronchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-Nada...

-¡Rollings¿Qué has dicho de mi de la ducha?

-Quizá deberías poner cortinas en el baño...- dijo Bridget en voz baja.

-¿Tu y tus amigas me espiasteis?- preguntó cabreado.

-No... espiar no es la palabra... nosotras... estábamos en la ventana y... saliste de la ducha y... chico no somos ciegas...

-Ya... joder... que vergüenza... ¿Kirsten me vio?

-Creo que... si.- dijo Bridget.

-¡Es mi vecina!

-Bueno... ella tiene piscina y la gusta tomar el sol sin la parte de arriba del bikini... quizás...- Remus sonrió un poco pero luego su expresión se endureció.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la espíe yo también¿En deuda con lo mío?

-Más o menos.

-Entonces... para compensar, digo, tendría que veros a ti, a Kirsten, a Kimberly y a Lily completamente desnudas. No solo a Kirsten sin la parte de arriba del...

-Sigue soñando...- dijo Bridget mirando hacía otro lado.

-Hagamos una apuesta Rollings.- dijo el chico. La rubia se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Ya las verás. Pero te advierto, que estas jugando con fuego.

-Tengo agua para apagarlo.

-Pero las brasas son muy fuertes y te puedes quemar...

-No tengo miedo al fuego, Lupin.- Remus sonrió misteriosamente y después estrechó su mano con Bridget.

-¿Empezamos con la clase?

* * *

Bno ya ta no se cuando lo actualizare... spero q os guste yo si stoy contenta de como a kedado pero en fin... reviews! 


	3. la puesta de largo

Hola! lo siento se q tngo q actualizar alguien como tu xo e estao mu liada cn los exam... pero mañana acabo y el miercoles empiezo las vacaciones de semana santa y entonces podré actualizar muy muy muy de seguido. Bueno pos eso y os dejo cn el tercer capitulo

* * *

-Hola Rosie.- dijo Sirius entrando en la tienda.

-¡Hola Sirius! Ven... ven aquí...- el chico se acercó y la mujer sacó un traje muggle de pantalón y chaqueta negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Le obligó a ponérselo en el probador. Cuando salió se miró en un espejo. Ella acudió corriendo a colocarle todo en su sitio.

- Estás perfecto.- dijo sonriendo tras de el.

-¿A qué viene esto, Rosie?

-Viene a que tienes que dar un aspecto elegante. Y así estás mil veces más guapo. Haber que dicen las mujeres cuando te vean...- la respuesta no se hizo mucho de esperar. Una mujer entrada en años que ya podría ser la madre de Sirius le hizo una proposición indecente mientras pagaba sus cinco túnicas. El chico respondió con una sonrisa.

-Un placer atenderla, señora.- la mujer se puso roja pero Madame Malkin la sacó rápidamente de allí.

-Esas son las peores.- le explicó a Sirius.- Pero seguro que ahora viene alguna de tu edad... cuando sea más tarde. Y efectivamente, a las once y media las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y dos chicas, una morena y una rubia, entraron riendo. Se empezaron a pasear por los percheros mirando todas las túnicas. Sirius se acercó a ellas que estaban de espaldas. Preparó su mejor sonrisa y las tocó en el hombro.

-¿Podría ayudaros en algo?- la rubia se giró con una sonrisa espléndida pintada en rostro.

-Si. Estoy buscando tu cerebro¿lo has visto por algún lado?

-Ja, ja, ja. En esta tienda solo vendemos ropa de chica, márchate.- gruñó el moreno.- ¿Querrás algo psicópata?- le preguntó a Kirsten. Ella rompió en carcajadas.

-No lo sé rey del ego... quizás...- dijo volviéndose a reír. Sirius la miró con temor y volvió lentamente hacía el mostrador. Madame Malkim se acercó.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Quiero tres túnicas por cada una.

-No creo que se posible Rosie... una de ellas es de mis peores enemigos y la otra es su loca amiga. No puedo...- Madame Malkim la miró.- Vamos Rosemary que más te da una venta... la siguiente clienta se llevará todo por ellas ¿vale?

-Esta bien...

-Black¿podrías abrocharme los botones de atrás? Kirs esta en el probador...- dijo Kim acercándose con una túnica azul claro.

-Por supuesto...- dijo el desanimado. Se acercó y empezó a abrochar los botones que iban de la parte baja de la espalda hasta la mitad. En una de esas acciones rozó la espalda de la chica y distinguió su sujetador malva. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica y apartó corriendo la mano.

-¿Ya?- dijo ella.

-S,si...- dijo el volviendo al mostrador un poco turbado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Unos veinte minutos después Kim salía con tres túnicas en el brazo, una de ellas la que Sirius le había abrochado.- ¿Te las llevas todas no?

-Si. Bueno... la negra y la roja si, pero la azul... no se si me queda bien. ¿Tu que crees?

-Te, te queda muy bien... deberías llevártela.

-Bueno, si tu me lo dices... esta bien, me llevo las tres. ¡Y que pendientes tan monos! Que pena que no los haya de colores...

-Cambian según la ropa que lleves. La bolita se pondrá del tono de la ropa. Por ejemplo, hoy llevas una camiseta amarilla, los pendientes se pondrían amarillos, en el caso de la loca, verdes.- Kirsten se puso bizca y movió la cabeza. Después se rió de la cara del chico.

-¿Y no copiará los mensajes también?

-No. Solo sería amarillo, el don´t touch no se verí...- se calló dándose cuenta de que acaba de admitir que le había mirado las tetas a Fliregan.

-Pónmelos. Y las túnicas y esas medias transparentes.- dijo ella mirando al suelo. Pagó los veinte galeones y salió corriendo de la tienda arrastrando a Kirsten tras ella.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Black te ha mirado las tetas?- Kim se encogió de hombros incómoda.

-No lo sé y... es algo que no me produce charla así que... dejando el tema...

-Esta noche voy a plantarme con el pijama más sexy que tenga en casa de Lupin.

-Joder que directa.

-No, coño. Le llevaré la tarta de bienvenida de mis padres...

-¡Ah!

-Está tan bueno...- dijo Kirsten poniendo una voz un poco lasciva.

-La verdad es que si... ¡oh díos!

-¿Qué?

-Bi es una bocazas y... tiene mucho peligro con Lupin a solas.

-¡Oh¡Oh!- dijo Kirsten mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que le habrá dicho algo de...- Kirsten asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós pijama sexy...

-Llegas tarde, chica.- dijo su jefa al verla entrar.

-Lo siento... el autobús pinchó y...

-A otro sitio con tu cantar.- Lily bufó y se puso tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Esperar a que vengan los clientes.

-¡Ah no! Ordena todo eso.- dijo señalando un montón de ropa.- Colócalo por tallas y comprueba que todo este etiquetado correctamente.

-Claro...- dijo Lily acercándose a colocar la ropa.

James llegó al caldero chorreante e hizo su tarea de aquel día: conseguir que las sucias y pegajosas baldosas volvieran a ser blancas y brillantes.

-¿Cómo pretende que logre eso¡Ni un milagro lo conseguiría!- se quejó.

-Si no te gusta ya sabes donde esta la puerta.- dijo el tabernero. Acto seguido acercó con el pie un cubo lleno de lejía y una fregona. James cogió la fregona y con gran esfuerzo consiguió limpiar una pequeña parcela de suelo, pero el local era grande... Eran las once de la mañana y ya estaba agotado...

-¿A qué hora saldré hoy?

-Cuando el suelo este limpio.- entre improperios y patadas al cubo, James volvió a su trabajo: poner decente el suelo. A las dos y media acabó.

-¿Puedo ir a comer?- el hombre miró un reloj que había en la pared.

-De acuerdo. Pero a las cuatro te quiero aquí de nuevo.

-Esta bien...- dijo. Fue hacía el patio y salió al Callejón Diagón encontró a Sirius cerrando la tienda.

-¿Comemos juntos?

-Ya he comido. Por eso salgo de la tienda. He comido con Rosie allí dentro, ahora voy a estirar las piernas... pero si quieres te acompaño.

-Si, por favor.- caminaron y entraron en Empanadas de Calabaza la Magia Feliz y compraron una para llevar. Se sentaron en un bordillo a comérselo.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-¿Tu sabes de que color son las baldosas del Caldero Chorreante?

-¿Gris oscuro?

-Blancas, blancas brillantes. Ya se porque es el caldero chorreante... chorrea grasa y mierda... encima pretenden que yo lo adecente después de una vida entera sin limpiar...

-Hoy han venido Kooper y Fliregan a mi tienda.

-¿En serio?

-Si... Fliregan... se ha comprado unas túnicas y luego unos pendientes... explicándole el significado se me ha escapado que había leído el mensaje de sus tetas... no se porque lo he dicho pero cuando lo he visto me he dado cuenta de que quería infligir el mensaje...

-¿Qué ponía? Don´t touch.

-Sirius eres un cerdo...

-No me gusta Fliregan.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No quiero que lo pienses...

-Yo no pienso nada.

-Pues mejor.

-¿En serio quieres tocarle las tetas a Kim?- dijo James riendo.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Sirius.

-¡Mamá¡Mamá vengo con Kirsten!- gritó Kim abriendo la puerta de su casa. La señora Fliregan se asomó al arco que servía de puerta de la gran cocina.

-Vale. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

-Bueno.

-Ir al salón, ahora os lo llevo...- entraron en el enorme salón de la casa y se sentaron en los sofás color crema. Al cabo de cinco minutos una bandeja de plata con dos vasos de limonada y unas patatas fritas aparecieron en la pulida mesa de café.

-Tu madre esta en todo...- dijo Kirsten cogiendo su vaso de limonada.

-Si... que encanto.- dijo sarcásticamente Kim.- En cuanto tomemos esto subimos a mi habitación ¿vale?

-Vale... – al rato subieron las escaleras y cuando entraron en el bombardeo de color que era la habitación de la rubia vieron la chula lechuza negra que volaba haciendo piruetas.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Kim negando con la cabeza.

-Que lechuza tan... prepotente... me recuerda a alguien pero no se que a quién...

-¡A Black¡A el te suena! Es igual de ridícula, prepotente y pretenciosa que el. Y además negra ¿qué mas quieres? Blanco y en botella.

-Tiene un pergamino.

-¿Y?

-¿No lo coges?

-No.- dijo la chica buscando su pintalabios nuevo. La lechuza se acercó ella y comenzó a volar a su alrededor.-¡Quita pajarraco¡Eres igual de plasta que tu dueño¡Quita!- gritó dándole en un ala con la mano. Kirsten desenrolló el pergamino y se lo tendió a Kim.

-¡Oh que novedad!- dijo la rubia al acabar de leer. Y dice que no me las miró... ¡mentira¡A lo descarado! Y ya me ha visto en sujetador y... ¡que calvario!-Cogió una pluma y escribió en el reverso del pergamino:

Piérdete, y no me mires más ¡pervertido! Eres un cerdo ¿lo sabías? No me escribas más.- lo ató a la pata de la lechuza negra, que salió por la ventana abierta, y se tiró en la cama bocarriba. Kirsten la imitó.

Lily salió agotada del trabajo, como siempre, recordó que se había dejado su camiseta del día anterior en casa de Kirsten. No sabía si habría alguien en su casa así que llamó desde una cabina.

-Hola¿está Kirsten?

-Hola¿Lily?- dijo Julie Kooper, la madre de Kirsten.

-Si, soy yo.

-Pues no, no esta, creo que se ha ido a casa de Kim... prueba allí.

-Vale... gracias...- si estaban en casa de Kim no podía ir en autobús porque el valle de Godric era invisible para los muggles... pero si podía en el autobús noctámbulo.- miró el cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche... levantó la varita y el autobús de tres plantas paró frente a ella.

-¿Dónde quiere ir?

-El valle de Godric.- arrancaron y cuando llegaron a la parada de Lily, la dejaron y se fueron con un chirrido de neumáticos. Estaba en la entrada de la urbanización así que comenzó a caminar por las bonitas calles rodeadas de los cuidados jardines particulares de las casas. La casa de Kim era la número cinco y la de Potter la cuatro... esperando no encontrárselo se iba acercando al número cuatro... y allí estaba el. Iba a abrir la verja del jardín cuando la vio.

-¡Hola Evans!

-¡Adiós Potter!

-Hombre pelirroja... que borde eres... y que maleducada... ¿quieres entrar a mi casa?

-No... déjalo.

-¿Vas a casa de Kim?

-No. Vengo a verte a ti.

-¡Qué detalle!- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo prisa.

-Bueno, para los amigos siempre hay tiempo...

-Pero no para los idiotas...- dijo ella esquivándole y caminando hacía la casa de su amiga.

-¡Evans!- dijo James cabreado por el desplante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has hablado con tus amigas últimamente?

-No.

-Pues hazlo...- Lily se sintió intrigada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No eres tan lista?- dijo el con burla entrando en su casa. Lily fue hasta el número cinco con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Cuando Kim abrió la puerta le preguntó sin dejarla abrir la boca:

-¿Por qué me ha dicho Potter que debo hablar con vosotras?

-¿Qué te ha dicho que?

-Literalmente¿Has hablado con tus amigas últimamente? Pues hazlo...

-No sé lo que ha querido decir... excepto que... ¡oh no¡Bi!

-¿Cómo que Bi?

-Si, Bi le ha debido contar a Lupin que le vimos desnudo...

-¿Cuándo aprenderá esa chica a cerrar la boca!

-Pasa y hablamos las tres...- Lily entró en la casa y subió a la habitación de Kim donde estaba Kirsten.

-Definitivamente, Bi se ha ido de la boca.- dijo Kim al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kirsten.

-Que se ha ido de la boca. Y ahora mismo nos vamos a su casa por polvos flú.

-¿Kirs se va a quedar aquí a dormir verdad?

-Si.

-Ya... bueno, pues resulta que yo no. Que me tengo que ir a mi casa y ya son las once.

-Vale, iremos sin ti.

-No... eso tampoco... bueno, vamos rápido.- Tras atravesar miles de chimeneas llegaron a la de la biblioteca de la casa de Bridget. Allí estaba su padre leyendo.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?- dijo secamente.

-Tenemos que decirle una cosa a Bridget.

-Esta en su cuarto.- las chicas subieron corriendo las escaleras y llegaron a la enorme habitación de Bridget. La rubia estaba dentro de la cama escribiendo su diario.

-¡AAAAh¡Chicas¿Qué queréis?

-Ya te has ido de la boca ¿no?- dijo Lily.

-Yo... lo siento.

-¡Eres una bocazas Bi!- dijo Kim.

-Lo siento...

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca?- gritó Kirsten. Una lágrima salió de cada uno de los ojos de Bridget.

-Lo siento chicas... lo siento mucho... se me escapó y el dijo que... que si nosotras le habíamos visto desnudo, el tendría que vernos a nosotras desnudas.

-¿Qué¡Jamás me verá desnuda un merodeador!- gritó Lily.- Antes, me caso y tengo un hijo con Potter...

-Lupin tiene un poco de razón...- dijo Kirsten pensativamente.

-¿Pero que dices! No tiene nada de razón... Lupin no nos verá desnudas...-contestó Kim paseándose por la habitación.

-Un momento.- dijo Lily.- Si Potter me dijo... Potter, Black y Pettigrew lo saben también. Si no¿por qué Potter me dijo que hablara con vosotras? Sin duda lo sabe...

-Estamos perdidas. Son los merodeadores y conseguirán de cualquier modo vernos desnudas... –dijo Bridget bajando la mirada.

-O no. Mañana hablamos con más tranquilidad, pero tenemos que trazar un plan y tranquilas, somos más listas que ellos...- dijo Kim. Sus amigas asintieron poco convencidas.

-¡Traigo buenas nuevas!- dijo Remus entrando en casa de James. Peter ya estaba allí sentado con Sirius y James.

-Espero que sean en realidad buenas porque tu reunión ha anulado mi estupenda cita...- se quejó Sirius.

-Es genial... ya veréis.

-Bueno, cuenta, que nos tienes en ascuas.- dijo Peter.

-Veréis... mi madre, olvido el pequeño detalle de poner cristal translúcido, cortinas, persiana o algo semejante en la ventana del baño. Mi ventana se puede ver desde casa de Kirsten...

-¿Desde cuando la loca es Kirsten?- le cortó Sirius.

-Cállate, sigo, escogí un magnífico día y una magnífica hora para ducharme: Fliregan, Kirsten, Evans y Rollings estaban en casa de Kirsten y... mirando por la ventana. Me han visto totalmente desnudo saliendo de la ducha.

-¡Ohhhh!- dijeron sus tres amigos.

-Si... bueno, yo le dije a Rolling, que la cosa no quedaría así y que quería venganza. He hecho con ella una apuesta en la que aún no hay condiciones ni términos pero si meta: ver desnudas a Fliregan, Rolling, Evans y Kirsten.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- dijo Sirius.

-Y conmigo...- añadió James. Los tres se giraron para mirar a Peter que permanecía en silencio.

-¿En serio pensáis que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad¡Merodeadores al ataque!- dijo el chico.

-¡Al ataque!- gritaron sus tres amigos riendo.

-Este es el plan...- dijo Kim sentada en su cama con las piernas a lo indio.- El primero en caer será Black, porque... es al que más ganas le tengo...

-¿Ganas de que estilo?- dijo Kirsten.

-Mmmm... ¿de hacerle sufrir?

-Ya...

-Kirs, no me gusta Black.

-¿Quién lo ha dicho?

-Tu...

-No. Lo has dicho tu solita.

-¿Me estas haciendo una trampa?- la morena rió.

-No. Tranquila.- Kim bufó.

-Sigo con mi plan. Si le agobiamos, si le presionamos... caerá. Es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete así que... la idea es que le digamos que la tiene pequeña. Bajo ese insulto a su masculinidad... el acabará cediendo.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Porque es un tío y concretamente Black.

-El plan es llegar a verlas desnudas y la primera será Fliregan.

-¿Por qué Kim?

-Porque si.

-Esta bien...

-Habrá que espiarla día y noche. Y cuando sepamos sus horas de ducha colarnos en su baño y hacerla fotos...

-Que plan tan elaborado Sirius...- dijo sarcástico Remus.

-Lo sé...- dijo el, sin captar el sarcasmo, con el pecho hinchado. Sus tres amigos cruzaron miradas discretas y suspiraron.

Lily llegó a casa a las doce menos cuarto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo su madre acorralándola en las escaleras.

-Salí del trabajo, fui a casa de Kim, luego a casa de Bridget y... se me hizo tarde.

-Busca una explicación más convincente, jovencita.

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿Me estas diciendo que has ido desde Surrey hasta las afueras de Londres y luego a Kent.

-Si.

-No me lo creo. En menos de tres horas no da tiempo Lilian.

-Si, con magia. Tu no sabes como son las cosas en mi mundo... existe un autobús. El autobús noctámbulo que es súper rápido. Mucho más que el metro y que cualquier tren. Te lo juro, mamá. No te miento.

-Esta bien... pero no quiero que llegues tan tarde... estaba muy preocupada, y enfadada.- Lily sonrió y esquivando a su madre, subió a su cuarto. Nada más ponerse el pijama una lechuza picó su ventana. Era la de Kim. Se apresuró a dejar pasar al animal y coger el pergamino. Comienza el plan... enemigo numero uno: Black.- sonrió al pensar en las maquiavélicas ideas de Kim. Preparó el despertador y se metió en la cama.

James se despertó esa mañana, desayuno una abundante comida preparada por Clarence (la sirvienta que llevaba trabajando en su casa toda la vida) y entró en la chimenea rumbo al trabajo.

-Veo que vas siendo más puntual...- dijo el tabernero. James miró el reloj con desagrado. Faltaban diez minutos para su verdadera entrada. ¡Ese hombre quería explotarle!

-¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?

-Hoy es jueves, día libre para mi, y puesto que el bar esta cerrado tu te encargarás de el.

-Si no va a haber gente.

-¿Ves esas paredes?- James miró las mugrientas paredes manchadas de pociones, cócteles y grasa.

-Si...

-¿Ves esa pintura y ese rodillo?

-Si...

-¿Sabes lo que es pintar las paredes?

-Si...

-Pues vamos, ya tienes tarea para hoy.- y dicho esto salió del local dejando a James odiando cada día más ese estúpido trabajo.

Kim se levantó temprano y llamó a la puerta de la casa de los Potter. Le abrió Clarise.

-¡Kim! Es muy temprano aún...

-Lo se Clar pero... tengo que decirle una cosa muy urgente a James...

-El señorito Potter ya se ha ido a trabajar.

-¡Vaya! Bueno pues... le daré el recado a Sirius. ¿El si esta no?

-Si, el si.

-De acuerdo...- subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de los chicos. Sirius estaba tumbada sobre un lío de sábanas. Solo llevaba los calzoncillos y estaba espatarrado. Kim rió al verle de esa guisa y se situó a su lado. De rodillas en el suelo comenzó a soplar en la oreja del chico suavemente. El se revolvió un poco y puso una ligera sonrisa. Kim siguió soplando por toda la cara. Cuando estaba sobre sus párpados el chico abrió los ojos sonriendo y gritó cuando la vio a ella.

-¡AAAAHHH¡FLIREGAN!- se intentó tapar con la sábana.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo ella con voz cantarina.

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-He venido a verte...- dijo la rubia con voz sensual.

-¿A, a verme?- dijo el levantándose de la cama, con la sábana enrollada a la cintura, y caminando hacía la puerta del baño.

-Claro... y me preguntaba una cosa...- dijo ella acercándose al chico. El retrocedió aún más y se pegó a la puerta buscando nerviosamente el picaporte.

-¿Qu, qué?

-Pues...- Sirius caminó hacía la salida. Kim le siguió.-Me han comentado... me han dicho... que tu... bueno, que estas... escasamente dotado. ¿Es verdad?- Sirius se volvió a pegar a la puerta, esta vez de salida, y cambió su expresión a cabreo.

-¿Quién coño te ha dicho semejante mentira? Yo estoy muy bien dotado... si tu supieras...

-Pero es que...- continuó Kim mordiéndose el labio inferior.- No lo sé y... tengo dudas. No te ofendas, pero siempre me pareciste un poquito... impotente.

-¡No soy impotente!- gritó Sirius mirándola a los ojos. Creyó hipnotizarse en aquel color amarillo gato.

-Y yo te creo... pero no sé... los rumores... quizás deberías desmentirlo. Lo digo como consejo de... persona que busca tregua. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que no la tengo pequeña ni soy impotente.

-Ya...

-¡No la tengo pequeña!

-Adiós Sirius... quizás puedas dormir un poco más antes del trabajo...- dijo Kim.

-¡No la tengo pequeña!- gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta. Clarence, que estaba a punto de a abrirla, se quedó allí mirándoles con la boca abierta. Kim salió elegantemente de la habitación con una maléfica sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-E... venía a despertarle señorito Black.- dijo Clarence.

-Pues ya estoy despierto... gracias, Clarence.- dijo el moreno tapándose un poco más con la sábana.

-De nada... y adiós...- dijo la mujer bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Sirius cerró la puerta rojo como un tomate y se metió a la ducha dispuesto a arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

-Bridget.- dijo su madre al verla bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te he comprado el vestido.- dijo su madre con la cara iluminada de alegría.

-No quiero esa pijada de puesta de largo...- refunfuñó la rubia.

-Tu amiga Kimberly también tendrá una y James Potter y tengo entendido que Dayan y Harold han concertado una para Sirius también... será una ceremonia preciosa.

-¿Kim también tiene?

-Si. El mismo día y mismo lugar que tu. En el club.- Bridget ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ver el vestido?- su madre sonrió.

-Vamos arriba.- las dos subieron corriendo las escaleras pero entonces Helen, la tía de Bridget apareció en el último escalón.

-¿No estoy invitada a esa puesta de largo?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Bridget.

-Claro...- dijo a regañadientes la señora Rollings.

-Bridget, cielo¿por qué no me enseñas tu vestido?

-¡Claro¡Vamos tía! Por cierto¿dónde lo tienes guardado, mamá?

-En mi cuarto... pensé que te gustaría que lo viésemos juntas...

-¡Claro¡Vamos!- subieron y entraron en el no grande, sino gigantesco, cuarto del matrimonio Rollings. Sobre la cama había un vestido azul claro, del mismo color que los ojos de Bridget, largo y con una ancha falda. Llevaba un corpiño sin tirantes bordado con pedrería.

-Es... precioso...- dijo Bridget con un susurró. Su madre se acercó y la abrazó.

-Me alegro de que te guste, cariño. Tu padre dice que es demasiado caro pero todo es poco para ti y tu puesta de largo...- Bridget sonrió y se puso el vestido sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Me lo puedo probar?

-Claro. Espera... tengo también los zapatos por aquí...- dijo buscando en el armario.

-¿Te gusta, tía?

-Demasiado Rollings, pero no esta mal... aunque un poco soso.

-¿Vendrás al acto?

-Claro... no me perdería la puesta de largo de mi sobrina... ahora me tengo que ir... hasta luego, cielo.

-¡Adiós!- la mujer salió y la madre de Bridget le enseño unos elegantes zapatos de tacón de aguja en el mismo tono que el vestido.

-Te he comprado maquillaje y un precioso tocado aparte de... bueno, yo lo llevé en mi puesta y me gustaría que tu también...- la mujer caminó hasta su joyero y extrajo una gargantilla y unos pendientes de brillantes.

-¿En serio¿Son para mi? Son geniales... ¡gracias mamá!- dijo Bridget abrazando a su madre.

-¿Se ha ido ya Kirsten?-preguntó la madre de Kim a su hija.

-Si.

-Bueno, pues después de tu escapada a casa de los Potter, me gustaría enseñarte el que será tu vestido en la puesta de largo.

-¡oh¿Ya lo has comprado¡Quiero verlo!- dijo la rubia emocionada. La mujer sonrió.

-Esta en tu cama...- la chica subió corriendo las escaleras y bajó diez minutos después lanzándose al cuello de su madre.

-¡Gracias mamá¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...!- decía cubriéndola de besos.

-Y tengo una noticia de última hora...

-¿A si¿Cuál?

-Tu amiga Bridget también tendrá su puesta el mismo día que tu.

-¿En serio¿No bromeas¡Pero eso es genial¿James también?- su madre asintió.

-Y Sirius.- la expresión de Kim se volvió enfadada.

-¿Qué? Los Black no son una buena familia... no son respetados mágicamente... demasiados vínculos oscuros... el, por si solo, no es nadie...

-Dayan lo ha hecho y yo no busco porqués. Tu tampoco deberías hacerlo. Me voy a comprarme algo para mi. Aún no tengo que ponerme en ese día tan especial para mi niña...

-Adiós, mamá.- subió las escaleras y se tumbó en su cama. Todo iba según lo previsto... Sirius ya había picado el anzuelo y tendría su puesta de largo con aquel vestido... lo miró: realmente era como siempre había soñado que fuese. Adoraba a su madre y adoraba su entorno.

Lily salió de la tienda para comer. Ese día no tendría que ir por la tarde... se podía sentar afortunada: había tenido dos clientas. ¡Todo un logro! Caminó hasta su casa donde solo se encontraba su hermana con su abominable novio, Vernon.

-¡Tranquilos¡Seguir con lo vuestro!- dijo la pelirroja entrando en la cocina. Preparó una ensalada y ,acompañado por un vaso de agua, fue su única comida. Vale... jamás había tenido muchas dotes culinarias...- subió pesadamente las escaleras. Sentía que cada centímetro de su piel le pesaba quilos y quilos. Se tumbó en la cama y cogió el teléfono.

-¡Hola Koop!- saludó al reconocer la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lily?

-Por supuesto.

-¿No estás trabajando?

-Hoy solo por la mañana. ¿Quieres ir de compras esta tarde?

-No se si podré... tengo que irme a... bueno, no sé si podré.

-Estas rara.

-¡Qué dices! No... estoy... estresada, eso es, estresada por todo la presión...

-¿Presión?

-Mis hermanos, mis padres... ya sabes.

-Claro...

-¿Irás a la puesta de largo de Kim y Bi?- dijo la morena cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé.

-Yo creo que si pero depende de... bueno, de que me dejen mis padres.

-Kirs estás muy rara. Muy, pero que muy rara.

-¿En serio? No lo creo...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mi?

-Si.

-Jejeje.- dijo Kirsten con una risilla nerviosa.- Nada... me tengo que ir. Adiós.- y colgó rápidamente. Una vez que ya no tenía el peligro telefónico pelirrojo suspiró de alivio. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto y conforme con su ropa (una falda corta rosa y una camiseta atada al cuello blanca) salió de la habitación.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué quieres cariño?- dijo su madre desde la cocina. Kirsten se acercó hasta ella.

-No comeré en casa...

-¿Y eso?

-Voy a... buscar a Lily al trabajo y luego... comeremos juntas.

-¡Ah! Vale, en ese caso...- dijo la mujer volviendo a su labor. Kirsten frunció el entrecejo. Era raro que hubiese colado tan rápido. Después sonrió, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa.

Llegó a Hayde Park y se sentó en un banco a esperar. Entonces le vio llegar: no era un chico espectacular pero no era feo sino tirando a guapo. Tenía el pelo color paja y unos grandes ojos verdes. Era alto de espaldas anchas y lo único que estropeaba su cara era una cicatriz en la ceja que le llegaba un poco hasta el párpado.

-Hola Jake.

-Hola muñeca.- dijo el dándola un suave beso.- Kirsten... tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De ti y de mi.- Kirsten se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Tu dirás...

-Pues verás... si te avergüenzas de mi creo que lo mejor será...

-¡No! No me...

-Entonces preséntame a tus amigas. Llévame contigo a la puesta de largo de tus dos amigas.

-Todos son magos... tu no encajarías demasiado...

-Paso que no quieras presentarme a tus padres, es normal, yo tampoco te he presentado a los míos y ambos sabemos porque pero... yo se que no soy guapo y esas cosas pero me estas haciendo daño con todo esto y a lo mejor sería preferible dejarlo ahora.

-¡No! No quiero dejarlo... no me avergüenzo de ti y, si es lo que quieres, iremos juntos a la puesta de largo de Kim y Bridget.- dijo Kirsten acariciando la mejilla del chico.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro!- contestó ella abrazándole. De repente se sintió mal por todos los pensamientos que había tenido de Lupin... pero bueno, el chico estaba muy bien, eso no se podía negar... "no has hecho nada malo" le dijo su mente. "Coquetear¿no cuenta?" respondió su conciencia. Yo no... bueno, quizá un poco. Iba a plantarse en camisón en su casa, le invitó al a piscina, le había visto desnudo... bueno, no tiene importancia.- intentó convencerse. Son cosas sin importancia...

Lily paseaba con Kim por el barrio de esta.

-¡Me encanta tu barrio! Pero no tus vecinos...- dijo refiriéndose a James.

-Créeme. Para mi también hay moradores asquerosos...- dijo mirando hacía arriba. Sirius que estaba mirando por una ventana cerró las cortinas.

-¿No trabajaba?- preguntó Lily.

-¡Yo que sé! Lo que creo es que me va a joder mi puesta de largo y no se lo perdonaría en la vida...

-Según el Cosmopolitan la puesta de largo de una chica es muy muy importante. Y según el Vogue si estas enfadada antes de ella es porque canalizas mal tus energías.

-Te pareces a Kirsten.

-Bueno sí, creo que leemos las mismas revistas.- Kim la miró un momento extrañada y luego negó con la cabeza.

-En fin... ese día se van a reunir en el club las familias más prestigiosas de la región y... ¿Qué te pondrás?

-No lo sé. Pensaba ir un poco arreglada pero...

-Un poco no es suficiente. Todo esta rodeado de pijos elegantísimos.

-Ya... pues... lo más seguro es que no vaya. No ando sobrada de dinero y un vestido... sería caro.

-No¡por favor! Tienes que ir... algo tendrás...

-Bueno... una vez fui a una boda y... no sé... quizás...

-¡Seguro que es perfecto! Pero tienes que venir...- Lily sonrió.

-Lo intentaré.

Dos días después...

-¡Anthony pégate más¡Homer¡Cuidado con los pies¡Kimberly!- Kim se giró molesta separándose de Kirsten que había decidido acompañarla.

-¿Qué quiere señora Rutermer?

-No puedes bailar con ella en la puesta, respeto tus inclinaciones sexuales pero...

-¡No soy lesbiana!

-En ese caso...

-Mi pareja no ha podido venir, es un miembro del club y estoy segura de que le conoce... Kevin Stuart.

-¡El hijo de los Stuart! Por supuesto... tengo entendido que están de vacaciones en Newport Beach. Pero... bueno, déjalo era una tontería. Sigue bailando.- la mujer se alejó. Era la coordinadora de la puesta de baile. En otro extremo de la pista Kim divisó a Lupin y a Sirius bailando.

-Mira al dúo dinámico...- le dijo a Kirsten. La morena se giró y rompió a reír.

-¿Qué hacen bailando juntos?

-Seguramente, la zorrita de turno que acompañará a Sirius, a fallado y su gran amigo Lupin ha venido a ayudarlo...- Kirsten apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Kim.

-Nada... ¿qué tendría que pasarme?

Llegó el día de la puesta de largo.

-No puede hacerme esto Kevin... no puedes dejarme sin pareja en mi puesta de largo...

-Lo siento, voy con Karen...- dijo el chico excusándose.

-Pero...

-Lo siento Kim.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Qué¿Cómo que no vas conmigo?- le gritaba Bridget a un chico rubio.

-No chilles.

-¡No puedes dejarme sola!

-Voy con Pamela Greenwort. Lo siento Bridget. ¡Me dijiste que no vendrías!

-Ya... tardaste poco en encontrarte una nueva pareja.

-No has venido al taller de preparación, he bailado con ella y todas esas cosas... lo siento pero no.

-Esta bien...- la rubia se alejó y fue donde estaba Kim.

-No tengo pareja.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Qué hacemos? La puesta de largo es esta noche. Me niego a ir sola.- Kim miró al otro lado del salón del club donde se encontraban. James discutía un poco más allá con Karen Smiths. Unos metros más alejado estaba Sirius discutiendo con Pamela Greenwort.

-Ya tenemos pareja.

-¿A si¿Quién?

-James y Sirius.

-¡Me pido a James!- dijeron las dos a la vez.

Y esa misma noche en casa de los Potter...

-¡James¡Sirius¡Llegaremos tarde¡Tenéis que llegar antes que vuestras parejas!- dijo el abuelo de James gritando por las escaleras.

-Estoy tan orgullosa... no puedes saber cuanto, Harold- dijo Dayan poniéndose un chal lavanda, contrastando con el negro del vestido.

Sirius intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo. James estaba en el baño intentándose peinar.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Potter.

-Un poco.- respondió su amigo. Probó por última vez y desesperado se la quitó tirándola a la cama. James salió del baño.

-¿Y la corbata?

-He decidido no ponérmela... un aire informal.

-Si el padre de Kim te ve sin corbata no te ofrecerá a su hija...

-¡Entonces no me pondré corbata! No se porque no puedo ir yo con Rollings...

-Porque ella me prefirió a mi. Ninguna quería ser tu pareja. Mala suerte, amigo.- Sirius bufó.- Anda ven aquí, y mira como se hace...- James se acercó a Sirius y le hizo el nudo.- Impecable. ¡Pero que guapo y que grande!- dijo imitando el tono de las abuelas y pellizcando la mejilla de su amigo. Sirius le quitó entre risas y ambos salieron de la habitación. Cuando bajaron las escaleras Dayan Potter tenía una cámara en la mano.

-¡No¡Abuela!

-Estáis guapísimos... no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad...- Sirius y James fueron fotografiados aunque muy a su pesar.

En el pasillo donde esperaban todas las chicas Kim se retorcía nerviosa las manos.

-¿Y si la caga?- le preguntó a Bridget.

-No la cagará, Kim...- dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque si. No hay más vueltas.- dijo Bridget mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Kimberly Fliregan!- dijo el coordinador. La chica tomó aire y paseó hasta las grandes escaleras de mármol dividas en dos brazos. Enfrente suyo estaba Sirius. Llevaba un traje azul marino. Con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul clarito. Estaba mucho más guapo de lo que lo había visto nunca. El la miró y abrió bastante los ojos.

-¡Sirius Black!- gritó la mujer que llevaba el orden de salida. Sirius fue hasta la escalera notando sus nervios crecer. ¿Y si Fliregan estaba fea¿Con qué cara la miraría¿Se podría aguantar la risa? Pero sus dudas y temores pronto se disiparon. No tendría que aguantar la risa porque estaba sencillamente preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacía atrás. No recogido, sino sujeto con unas horquillas de piedrecitas blancas. Al igual que su vestido. Era sin tirantes. La tela de la cintura hacía una especie de recogimiento hacía la cadera donde se sujetaba con una flor blanca y rosa claro. La falda era larga y con vuelo. Llevaba un collar de perlas blancas corto, con los pendientes a juego. Sirius se extraño de verla con aquellos guantes blancos hasta los codos, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que todas los llevaban. Ella se cogió la falda por los dos extremos e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Luego le incitó con la mirada a andar. El reaccionó y bajó el tramo de escaleras separadas hasta el descansillo donde se juntaban. Ella le imitó. Se juntaron y ella le tendió la mano enguantada, que el besó inclinándose caballerosamente. Tuvieron un intenso cruce de miradas. Después ambos bajaron las escaleras cogidos del brazo. Llegaron al final de las escaleras donde esperaba el padre de Kim. La rubia se soltó del brazo de Sirius y se puso un poco alejada. Sirius esperó frente al hombre. El inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y Kim sonrió. Acto seguido el hombre entregó un ramo de flores blancas y rosas a su hija. Ambos se fueron cogidos del brazo por un extremo y Sirius por el otro.

-¡Bridget Rollings!- Bridget caminó nerviosa por el pasillo y llegó a las escaleras donde esperaba James. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Sonrió y Bridget sintió que los tacones no la sostenían. Haciendo un esfuerzo bajó las escaleras y llegó al descansillo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y tras el consentimiento de su padre ella se fue casi corriendo del brazo del hombre.

-¿Esa es una de tus amigas?

-Si. Kimberly.

-Es muy guapa.- dijo el.

-¿Debería ponerme celosa?- preguntó Kirsten alzando una ceja.

-¡No!- dijo el acariciando su nuca y besándola. Kirsten llevaba un vestido de tirantes azul oscuro mezclado con marrón con dibujos poco definidos. Era de cortes irregulares y tan pronto la llegaba a la rodilla le llegaba a casi el pie. Donde llevaba unas sandalias azul oscuro. El moreno pelo se lo había peinado en un moño de semicírculos.

Lily entró en el imponente club y paso al salón donde se estaba celebrando la puesta de largo. Justo en ese momento Kim se reunía con Sirius. Lily vio algo raro en la mirada de su amiga y en la del amigo de su peor enemigo. ¡Vaya! Kim estaba impresionante... Busco a Kirsten y la vio besándose con un chico. Se sorprendió y se acercó hacía ellos.

-¿Kirsten?- preguntó.

-¡Hola Lily! Te presento a Jake, mi novio.- el chico la dio dos besos.

-Encantado.- dijo el.

-Igualmente.- respondió la pelirroja. No era muy guapo pero tampoco feo, pero sobre todo era atractivo.

-¿Has visto a Kim?- preguntó Kirsten.- ¡Estaba guapísima!

-Estaba espectacular.- añadió Lily.

-¿Sabes como es el vestido de Bi?

-Ni idea.

-Yo tampoco... pero ya no puede faltar mucho. Por cierto¿y ese vestido?- Lily llevaba un vestido verde claro, un poco más debajo de la rodilla, sin mangas y un pequeño escote.

-Bueno... me lo puse en una boda.

-Te queda bien. Y el pelo liso, deberías ponértelo así más a menudo.

-Ya claro... Kirs... ¿podrías venir un momento?

-Si...- las dos se alejaron.

-¿Desde cuando tienes novio?

-Desde hace un año.

-¡Un año¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo¿En las bodas de oro?

-Lo siento... el es muggle.

-¿Y?

-Pues no sé... pero es que me siento muy mal. Tuve pensamientos lascivos sobre Lupin.

-¡Pervertida!- Kirsten rió.

-No puedo presentárselo a mis padres ni podemos estar juntos en público sino escondidos... hoy es la primera vez... estoy nerviosa. Me parece que de un momento a otro entrarán mis padres o los de él y nos descubrirán y...

-¿Cuál sería el problema?

-Mis padres y los suyos se odian.

-¡Los nuevos Romeo y Julieta!

-Encima con cachondeo...- bufó Kirsten.

-¡Y aquí esta James Potter: nieto de Harold y Dayan Potter y Bridget Rollings: hija de William Rollings y Amanda Rollings.- dijo la presentadora del evento. Bridget y James bajaron las escaleras y una vez echo el consentimiento paterno Bridget se fue casi corriendo con su padre.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Bi?- dijo Kirsten. Pero Lily no contestó y se quedó mirando a James.

-"No Lily. Otra vez no..."- pensó la pelirroja.

Cuando todas las parejas acabaron de desfilar llegó el momento del baile. La pista de linóleo blanco y negro estaba vacía solo para ellos e iluminada por focos. Las parejas fueron entrando poco a poco. Una suave música comenzó a sonar y los jóvenes comenzaron con su muy ensayado vals.

-No te he dicho nada pero... estas muy guapa.- le dijo Sirius a Kim. Ella se quedó sorprendida por el piropo-.¿No me vas a soltar alguna borderia?

-No, por esta vez te has salvado...- contestó mirando hacía otro lado. Sirius esbozó una ligera sonrisa.-Tu también estás muy guapo.- dijo en un murmullo.

El baile acabo y James fue corriendo hacía un vestido verde que había divisado. La persona en cuestión tenía una larga cabellera roja. James tocó en su blanco brazo. La chica se giró.

-Déjame en paz, Potter.

-Que raro verte por estos parajes... ¿tus padres son muggles no?

-¿También vas a meterte con mis padres?- bramó Lily.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No soy de ese estilo...- Lily le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.- Hoy estas... muy guapa.

-Gracias por tu sarcasmo gratuito...- dijo ella marchándose.

-Lo decía en serio.

-Ya... vete a piropear a alguna de esas imbéciles que besan el suelo que tu pisas.

-Evans...

-Ni Evans ni Evons. Déjame en paz. ¡Déjame ya¿No crees que tu cupo de hacerme daño en toda mi vida ya esta lleno¿No crees que es momento de parar?- dijo Lily sintiendo una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

-Yo no...

-Sabías perfectamente que me hacías daño y por eso lo hacías más aposta. No mientas: al contrario de joderle la vida a los demás, lo haces muy mal.- dijo Lily marchándose de allí. James se apoyó en una pared y tomó aire. Vale... quizás se había pasado con ella millones de veces... pero ahora sentía que tenía que hacerse perdonar. Y tenía que recordar que muchas veces soñaba con cosas rojas o verdes... quién sabe, quizás tenía esos colores grabados mucho más adentro de lo que el pensaba... Salió del club y caminó por los alrededores. Vio una hamburguesería muggle con un cartel luminoso. A través de su gran cristalera divisó a la pelirroja con una cazadora vaquera sobre el vestido y comiéndose una enorme hamburguesa mientras lloraba. Se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo... cruzó la calle tras comprobar que no había nadie y entró en el local. La mirada de la chica se posó en el.

-"Y sigue así de insoportable y a la vez guapo. Incluso con la camisa fuera del pantalón, la chaqueta en la mano y arrugada y la corbata en el bolsillo. Con su pelo en intento de peinado y sus ojos grises..." desvió la mirada de el y se centró en su doble cheese burger. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio aproximarse. Y sentarse en el banco acolchado de enfrente de ella.

-Hola.- dijo simplemente. Ella alzó la cabeza.

-¿No me entiendes?

-Si... perfectamente. Pero déjame demostrarte que no soy como crees...

-¿Demostrarme? A mi no tienes que demostrarme nada...

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. No te tengo en muy alta estima pero supongo que a ti no te importará. A fin de cuentas¿quién soy yo? Una don nadie...

-Tu eres Lily Evans. La primera persona que se ha atrevido a plantarme cara.

-¿Plantarte cara?

-Me has hecho darme cuenta de que hay veces que... tratamos asuntos que nos vienen grandes... que se nos escapan de las manos y no somos capaces de controlar...

-Bonita observación. Bonita palabrería. Pero te la puedes ahorrar porque...- James la besó y ella se quedó un instante quieta por la impresión. Un fuego interno se le encendió en medio cuerpo, pero su otra mitad, era un océano que pronto se encargó de apagar ese fuego. La pelirroja apartó a James de un empujón y salió de allí. James hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y se alborotó el pelo. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había echo ni que le había lanzado a ello... sin casi darse cuenta encontró sus labios pegados a los de ella y aunque solo fue un roce instantáneo, fue muy agradable. Le hizo sentir un calorcillo especial...

Peter y Remus estaban en la mesa de las bebidas cuando Kisten se acercó.

-¡Hola!- dijo Remus sonriendo. Kirsten se puso un poco nerviosa y derramó un poco de ponche en el blanco e impoluto mantel, que automáticamente, se limpio solo.

-Ho, hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien... disfrutando de este lujo que nunca tendré...- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje.- dijo ella.

-Oye Kooper... ¿sabes quién es el que baila con tu amiga Bridget?- preguntó Peter.

-Mi novio.- Remus cambió ligeramente su expresión a una de alerta.

-¿Tienes novio?- dijo intentando sonar casual.

-Pues... si.

-Que bien... ¿no?

-Claro.- dijo ella.- Si lo que quieres es bailar con ella... olvídalo, Pettigrew.

-¿Pero por qué?- Kirsten se marchó de allí negando con la cabeza y Remus sonrió ligeramente. Luego se puso serio al verla aproximarse con las dos copas a el chico con el que bailaba Bridget. El pasó su mano por la cintura de la morena y ella poniéndose de puntilla le dio un corto beso. Remus se encaminó hacía allí. Peter miró interesado.

-Hola. Soy el vecino de Kirsten.- dijo presentándose al chico-. Al que vieron desnudo... ya te habrán contado... un episodio muy embarazoso...- dijo. Bridget abrió un montón los ojos.

-Pues no... no me había dicho nada...- dijo mirando a Kirsten.

-¡Ah! Bueno... estábamos las chicas y... le vimos por accidente. Nada importante.- dijo mirando a los ojos a Lupin. Bridget le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hacía otro lado.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo¿Quién te crees que eres? Jake y Kirsten llevan un año saliendo. No es algo que tu puedas joder a tu antojo. Eres un completo imbécil...

-Un poco de respeto, soy tu profesor.

-No. Ahora eres un chaval que casualmente es mi compañero de escuela.- Remus miró al suelo con signo de aburrimiento. -¿No piensas sacarme por lo menos a bailar?

-¿No tendría que hacerlo James?- preguntó el.

-James se ha ido...- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Pues por lo visto Sirius no...- Bridget miró al lado derecho del salón y vio a Kim y Sirius bailar bastante pegados. Sirius contaba algo y Kim sonreía.

-Hacen buena pareja.

-Si... quitando el detalle de que se odian y son capaces de matarse...

-¿Tu crees que ahora Kim le mandaría el Avada Kevadra a Sirius?- preguntó la rubia con ironía.

-Bueno... quizá no.

-Me alegra saber que todavía no estas totalmente agilipollado...

-A mi también me alegra saberlo...

-Todavía no hemos hablado de la apuesta.

-Ya. Pero no creas que la he olvidado... ultimo los detalles.

-Interesante... mándame noticias cuando acabes de redactar la Biblia...

-No consigues ser sarcástica aunque lo intentes. Yo que tu lo dejaba, Bridget... se necesita un mínimo de inteligencia para ello...

-Puedes ser un tío legal cuando quieres.- dijo Bridget dejando de bailar.- Pero desde luego no sabía, que cuando quieres, puedes ser un grandísimo gilipollas también... es un placer enterarme...- dijo marchándose. Remus sintió que se había pasado no un pueblo sino un país entero... a fin de cuentas Bridget no tenía la culpa de que el estuviese celoso por lo del novio de Kirsten... un momento¿celoso¿El celoso? No podía haber siquiera pensado eso. El no estaba celoso. Ni mucho menos... estaba... molesto. ¿Molesto por qué? Borracho, si. Sería eso. Era la mejor excusa que se le ocurría... borracho... si, estaba borracho sin sentir los efectos del alcohol, pero estaba borracho...

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando la poca gente que quedaba abandonó el club.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó Sirius a Kim.

-Son las dos y cuarto...

-Me da igual.

-Esta bien... pero... con este vestido...podría... no... mis padres no me dejarían volver a salir...

-Tus padres se fueron hace un rato a casa.

-Ya.

-Estarán durmiendo...

-Si.

-Podrías... subir, cambiarte, y volver a bajar.

-La puerta no puedo abrirla dos veces, se darían cuenta.

-Existen las ventanas.

-¡Duermo en guardilla!

-Sal desde el segundo piso. Yo te espero abajo.- Kim pareció pensárselo pero aceptó. Entró en su casa y con todo el sigilo posible subió a su cuarto. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Se quitó los tacones y se puso las deportivas. Bajó en silencio hasta el segundo piso. Se le aceleró el corazón al pasar por la puerta de sus padres. Siguió por el pasillo de puntillas y llegó a la ventana que daba al jardín. Sirius estaba abajo. Se sentía rara, embriagada de una sensación extraña, la adrenalina que le producía escaparse de casa y algo que no lograba identificar... Cuando la quedaba muy poco para llegar abajo, Sirius la ayudó. Puso una mano en su pierna y la otra en su culo.

-Suéltate. Ya te bajo yo.- Ella obedeció. Cuando pisó suelo firme se quedó mirando a Sirius. Aún estaban en la misma postura.

-Esto... Sirius, tienes tu mano en mi culo.- El chico pareció darse cuenta y la quitó rápidamente avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada...- se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Salimos del jardín?

-Si... demos una vuelta.

James estaba tumbado en la cama sin poder dormir. No se le quitaba la imagen de Lily de la cabeza y tampoco el recuerdo del roce de sus labios. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Sirius todavía no había aparecido.

-A quién habrá conocido este...- se dijo a si mismo. Decidió esperarle despierto ya que tenía calor, dolor de cabeza y nada de sueño.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa... se esta haciendo de día...- dijo Kim. Estaba sentada en un columpio. Sirius estaba de pie detrás de ella empujándola suavemente.

-¿Vemos amanecer?

-Sirius... cuando quiera llegar mi madre va a estar despierta y me va a echar una bronca...

-¿Habrá merecido la pena?- Kim se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-Si. Claro.

-En ese caso...- dijo el volviéndola a empujar. La verdad es que Kim no quería irse... había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y lo más increíble es que había sido con Sirius Black. El insufrible, egocéntrico y guapísimo Sirius Black. Pero el era más cosas... era divertido, sensible en el fondo, sabía escuchar... y podía resultar hasta tierno si quería. Aparte de estar loco lo que le daba más emoción al asunto...- ¿En que piensas?

-En que... ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-La mía también.- Kim no le vio pero sabía que había sonreído. De repente el paró el columpio. Kim iba a girarse a preguntarle que hacía cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello. Sirius dio un pequeño beso de prueba, ella no dijo nada, lo interpretó como luz verde y continuó besándola. Subió por su cuello hasta su cara y trepó hasta sus labios. Los besó con avidez y ella correspondió. En ese momento sentía que no necesitaba nada más. Cuando empezaron a notar el calor de los rayos solares golpear su cuerpo se separaron y volvieron en silencio hasta sus casa. Ambos hundidos en sus cavilaciones. Ambos pensando que había podido pasar para que el otro hubiese entrado en su duro caparazón anti- enemigos.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Sirius entró. James ya estaba duchado y desayunado.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- le preguntó al verle entrar.

-En... el paraíso.- respondió el tumbándose en su cama.

-¿Qué?

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y dudo que se vuelva a repetir...

-¿Con quién te has acostado?

-Con nadie. No he tenido nada de sexo.

-¿Entonces?

-He estado con una persona que me negaba a conocer. He estado con una persona que... he estado con Kim.- James se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Y en el proximo cap prometo muxisimo james y lily aparte de kirsten remus peter bridgety bridget... bueno, ya vereis. Xao!


	4. Newcastle

Holaaaaa q tl? yo mal xq solo e tenio un review (ire tq!) y no se si gusta la historia... en fin yo la escribo con mazo de ilusion y tal pero weno... mañana o pasado actualizaré alguien como tu q lo e avanzado muxo y kiza mañana por la mañana (si recibo reviews) actualice te odio, te quiero... no se... en fin, pos eso. Espero que os guste y tal. Besoss

* * *

Kirsten se despidió con un beso de Jake y caminó unas cuantas calles hasta su casa. Entró y subió a su cuarta. Se estaba soltando el moño cuando vio por la ventana a Lupin. Le dirigió una gélida mirada y volvió a lo suyo.

-¡Chist!- dijo Remus. Ella no le hizo caso. El seguía chistándola a través de la ventana abierta.

-¡Cállate!- dijo ella cerrando la ventana con un golpe seco. Corrió las cortinas y tras quitarse el vestido se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente.

Bridget abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. La claridad del día le hacía daño a los ojos. Al cabo de un rato decidió levantarse y vio en la ventana una lechuza gris que no conocía. Extrañada se acercó y cogió el pergamino.

Hola Rollings¿te gustaría tomar un helado? Si es que si... ya sabes donde encontrarme.-leyó Bridget. Era de Pettigrew, no quedaba duda. En su cabeza se revivió la imagen de James aquel día y como el tras el baile la había dejado plantada... y más que por despecho que por otra cosa, aceptó la cita. Lamentando tiempo después haber ido. Se vistió y bajo al salón. Sus padres y su tía estaban desayunando. Entonces le vio, un hombre moreno, con piel canela, ojos negros y aspecto un poco tétrico. Estaba sentado entre su padre y su tía. Su madre miraba simplemente al plato. Su padre sonreía y su tía miraba al hombre con asco.

-¡Bridget!- dijo su padre.- Te presento a Alan Rockwood. Hijo de una de las más prestigiosas familias inglesas... es... tu prometido.- Bridget se quedó quieta. Creyendo que era una broma.

-¿Qué?

-El y tu estáis comprometidos desde que tenías seis años... en cuanto abandones Hogwarts te casarás con el.- Bridget sintió su corazón parar. Los matrimonios concertados estaban aún de moda entre las altas familias inglesas. Pero no la podía pasar a ella... no podía ser...

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante y vio a James fregando el suelo. Se extraño de verlo blanco, siempre había sido de un color oscuro... y las paredes ahora eran de color vainilla cuando siempre habían estado ocres. Sin darle mayor importancia fue hacia el patio.

-¡Ey Rollings!- dijo James levantando la cabeza y saludándola. Bridget se quitó las gafas de sol y paso de largo. Si el no la hacía ni caso, ella no sería menos. Llegó al callejón Diagón y caminó hasta la heladería de Floren Fortescue. Allí vio a Peter sirviendo mesas.

-Hola.- dijo al aproximarse.

-¡Has venido!

-Si.

-Siéntate... ¿Qué quieres tomar? Mi turno acaba dentro de nada...- Bridget se sentó y esperó hasta que el vino. Traía dos helados. Uno de fresa y chocolate y otro idéntico al que le trajo la primera vez. Ella sonrió y Peter notó su corazón acelerarse.

-¿Y bien¿Por qué querías verme?- preguntó ella comiendo una cucharada de helado.

-Yo... bueno... verás... tu... megustasmuchoRollings- dijo muy deprisa.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustas mucho.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si...

-Lo siento... de verdad, pero no me gustas... me pareces muy buena persona y...

-Podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-Si... lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo proporcionarte.- Peter asintió.

-Lo comprendo... ¿Te gusta otra persona?- Bridget asintió.

-Y me acabo de enterar de que estoy comprometida desde los seis años. Un hombre... me ha dado muy mala espina... pero claro, su familia es rica y... en fin¿qué hago yo contándote mis problemas?

-¡No! Puedes contar conmigo... se guardar secretos y nunca te traicionaría. Puedes contar con mi confianza. Soy una tumba.- Bridget sonrió y pasó toda la tarde contándole sus penas al chico que escuchaba pacientemente.

-¡Madre mía¡Son las ocho!- dijo mirando su reloj.- ¡Llevamos cuatro horas hablando!- exclamó levantándose de la silla.- Bueno, llevo cuatro horas hablando...- dijo sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes. A sido muy agradable estar contigo y que hallamos podido conversar...

-Pero si...

-Aunque no me has dejado abrir la boca, hemos conversado, creéme.- dijo riendo. Bridget sonrió.

-Gracias por escucharme, Peter. ¿Te gustaría quedar mañana? Quizá podríamos hacerlo al revés...

-Esta bien. Misma hora, mismo lugar.

-Vale, pero mañana, invito yo.- Peter sonrió y la vio marcharse. Si no la podía tener de novia, se contentaría con ser su amigo. Como decía Sirius: el amigo va al higo...

Lily se levantó aquel día furiosa por todo lo ocurrido con Potter. ¿Quién se creía para besarla? Con el odio que sentía por el... si, vale, había estado colada por sus huesos tres años pero el había dejado bien claras sus intenciones burlándose de ella... luego había cambiado y la había perseguido pidiéndola citas... al pasar de el había vuelto su lado cruel y la había echo tanto daño... y ahora quería ir de Apóstol San Potter y eso no lo iba a conseguir. Ese tenía de santo lo que ella tenía de rubia. Aparte de su asquerosa personalidad estaba su encanto personal... porque eran tan guapo... y tan sexy... pero también tan egocéntrico que lo estropeaba todo. Resignada por tenerle dentro de su círculo de vida se levantó, desayunó y decidió hacer una visita a Kim. Cuando llegó a su casa Potter estaba allí.

-¡Hola Ki...!- se calló al verle de pie, y con expresión cabreada, justo enfrente de la cama de Kim. La rubia la miró con aire aburrido y somnoliento.

-¡Lils!

-Creo que me voy...- dijo la chica volviendo sobre sus propios pasos.

-¡Espera, Evans!- dijo Potter saliendo tras ella.- Oye... siento lo de ayer. Yo se que... no debía haberlo echo pero no se...

-Mira Potter, déjalo.

-Supongo que pensé que era la única forma de callarte. No se me ocurría otra cosa... Yo nunca he sido bueno improvisando.

-¿A no? Pero si eres bueno siendo un auténtico capullo, un auténtico estropea vidas, un auténtico imán de zorritas, un auténtico...

-Vale, vale... ya lo he pillado.

-¿A si? Que rápido actúa tu neurona... en fin... ¿te vas?

-No.

-En ese caso, me voy yo.

-No hace falta que nos vallamos ninguno.

-¡Oh si! Si hace falta... créeme.

-¿No puedes estar ni cinco segundos sin odiarme?

-No.

-Inténtalo al menos...

-¿Podríais discutir más bajo!- gritó Kim desde la cama.- ¡Intento dormir!

-Pues ya es hora de que te despiertes... son las doce de la mañana.- dijo Lily entrando en la habitación y echando para atrás la sábana con la que se cubría la rubia.

-¡Lily...!- dijo en tono lastimero.

-¡Arriba perezosa!

-Solo he dormido dos horas...

-Habértelo pensado antes. Por cierto¿qué has estado haciendo pequeña perrilla?

-Luego... ahora déjame dormir...

-¡Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó James. Kim saltó de la cama, se cubrió con la sábana y se intentó adecentar el pelo. Al ver que el moreno no estaba, y que su amigo se partía de risa, se volvió cabreada a la cama.

-Eres un imbécil...

-¿Y esa reacción, Kimberly?- preguntó James alzando sugerentemente las cejas.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Kim saliendo finalmente de la cama.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa cuando el imbécil a nombrado a Black?- preguntó Lily mirándola inquisitivamente.

-No he reaccionado de ninguna manera...

-Ya, claro... ¡ah por cierto! Lo sé todo, Kim...- dijo James saliendo por la puerta. La rubia abrió exageradamente la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?- dijo Lily cuando estaban solas.

-Ayer me... bueno, después del baile... dimos un paseo y... vimos amanecer y entonces el... me besó.- dijo Kim bajando la mirada.

-Y tu... te apartaste ¿verdad¡Dime que lo hiciste!

-No... no me aparté. Le besé también. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto¡Me fugué de casa con el! Me lo pase tan bien... fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida... fue... inexplicable.

-¡Oh! Reunión con las chicas... ahora mismo vengo.- dijo echando a correr. Salió del valle de Godric y buscó una cabina telefónica en la pequeña aldea muggle. Marcó el número de Kirsten.

-¡Kirs! Vente corriendo a casa de Kim...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven corriendo Koop. Es urgente.- Volvió dando el gran paseo hasta el valle de Godric y entró en la casa de los Fliregan.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Llamar a Kirsten. Ahora escribiré a Bridget.

-Estás loca...- Lily mandó un pergamino a Bridget. Una hora más tarde llegaba a través de la chimenea del salón de la casa de Kim. Kirsten llegó media hora después.

-Y bien¿qué es tan urgente?- preguntó Bridget sentándose en un cojín en el suelo.

-Debería decirlo Kim.-dijo Lily mirándola. Las otras dos la miraron también.

-¡Oh Lily¿Por qué montas un drama? Tampoco es tan grave... haber: me he besado con Black.- Sus amigas abrieron la boca y los ojos.

-¿No es tan grave?- repitió Kirsten.

-Te ibas a plantar en casa de Lupin con tu pijama más sexy.- la recordó Kim.- Y tienes novio.

-¿Y? No me he enrollado con el.

-¡Es que son los merodeadores¡Haber! Un poquito de por favor... que vale, son guapos, divertidos, están buenos... pero son imbéciles.

-James no.- dijo Kim.

-James el que más.- Bridget sorprendiéndose a ella misma negó esa afirmación. Un momento Bridget¿por qué te pasa el¿Por qué te molestó tanto que James te dejará por irse con Lily?

-Chicas... tengo algo que contaros.- dijo Bridget.

-¿También te has enrollado con un merodeador?- preguntó Lily cabreada.

-No... es que... estoy comprometida. Se llama Alan Rockwood y mis padres saben que me voy a casar con el desde que tenía seis años.

-¿Qué?- gritaron sus tres amigas.

-Pero eso es...- empezó Kirsten.

-Los matrimonios concertados aún se estilan entre las altas familias inglesas. Así son las cosas...- dijo Bridget encogiéndose de hombros.- Me casaré con el cuando acabe Hogwarts y deberé ser una perfecta esposa florero. Darle hijos y educarlos correctamente. Ser bella e inteligente pero callada y dócil... así es la vida de las mujeres ricas...

-¡Pero no puedes destruir tu vida así!- dijo indignada Kim.- Y yo no puedo permitirlo...

-Deberás asumirlo, Kim...- dijo Bridget con aire triste.- Debo irme. Mis padres le han invitado a almorzar y allí debo estar yo... Adiós chicas.- salió de la habitación y las otras tres se miraron entre si.

-No puede ser verdad...

-No puede serlo...

-No es posible...

-Chicos, quiero ir a ver a mi madre.- les dijo Peter a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué? Ella te abandonó.- le recordó Sirius.

-Pero quiero saber quién es mi padre, necesito saberlo. Y solo lo sabe ella así que debo ir a verla.

-¿Dónde vive?- preguntó James.

-En Newcastle upon Tyne.

-¡Pero eso esta muy lejos! Me parece que son más de 400 km.- dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé... son 456. pero me da igual. ¿Me acompañaréis?

-Claro que si.- dijeron los otros a la vez.

-No sabéis lo que todo esto significa para mi...- dijo el chico con la voz quebrada...- sus amigos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Bridget llegó a su casa y su madre la abordó.

-¡Que pintas¿No pensarás presentarte así ante tu prometido?

-No, claro... ahora subía a cambiarme.

-¡Corre! Esta a punto de venir...!- entró en su cuarto y vio a su tía tumbada en su cama.

-¿La arpía de tu madre te ha obligado a subir a cambiarte?

-Si.- dijo Bridget.

-Mira Bi, no desperdicies tu vida. No te dejes morir como tu madre, no seas la réplica del matrimonio de tus padres... ¿crees que ellos se quieren? Si, quizás han aprendido a quererse un poco con el tiempo, pero de jóvenes se odiaban... tu madre sentía repulsión por tu padre y cuando venía a nuestra casa con tus abuelos lo pasaba muy mal y lloraba pidiendo anular el compromiso, pero la obligaron a casarse y ella fue muy infeliz. Luego llegaste tu y fue como un puntito de luz pero ahora... quiere apagarte y yo no voy a permitirlo...- dijo su tía mirándola a los ojos. Bridget se acercó y la abrazó llorando.

-No puedo casarme con ese hombre... ni con el ni con nadie... solo tengo dieciséis años...

-Claro que si cariño, eso es lo que quería oír.- dijo su tía besándola en el pelo.- Ahora ponte la ropa más fea y peor conjuntada que tengas. Vamos a hacer algo con ese pelo...- Bridget caminó hasta su vestidor y abrió. Encontró unos pantalones pitillos de franela a cuadros granates y amarillos. Parecía más un pijama que un pantalón y no recordó habérselo puesto jamás ni siquiera haberlo comprado. Rebuscó entre sus camisetas y camisas y encontró una blusa verde fosforito que se compró en un ataque estrafalario, pero que nunca había visto la luz. Era sin mangas y llevaba unos grandes volantes al cuello y unas gorgeras en el pecho. No podían ser más fea... entre sus zapatos encontró unas antiguas chanclas de piscina fuxias con una flor de plástico encima. Salió y su tía soltó un grito de terror.

-No puedes estar peor...- dijo riendo.- Ven aquí...- cogió un cepillo mojado en agua y comenzó a cepillar el pelo muchas veces. El resultado: el pelo se le quedó pegado a la cara, pegajoso y bastante electrizado.- Un poco de maquillaje mal dado nunca viene mal...- contestó su tía cogiendo una sombra azul oscuro y un pintalabios rojo pasión. Le dio excesiva cantidad de sombra y se salió un poco, apropósito claro, manchándole los dientes con carmín.

-No hay nada más feo que un diente manchado de carmín...- el timbre sonó.- ¿Lista?

-Lista.

-Recuerda: muéstrate vasta y maleducada.

-¡Será un placer!- Bridget bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una de las jóvenes doncellas se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bridget mirándola.

-N,nada... nada señorita Rollings...- dijo la chica apresurándose hacía la cocina. Bridget sonrió y entró en el comedor. Su padre soltó la copa de vino sobre el suelo. Su madre la miró con los ojos desorbitados y su "prometido", que estaba de espaldas a ella, se giró mirándola con expresión hermética.

-¡Mary Bridget Ann!- gritó su madre caminando furiosa hasta ella. La agarró por el brazo y la sacó casi a rastras del comedor.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu, mamá?

-Darte un futuro, proporcionarte una estabilidad económica, un éstatut social, asegurarte seguir siendo de la jet...

-¡Me importa una mierda la jet¿Y mi felicidad? Por favor mamá... la tía me a contado que jamás quisiste a papá. Que lloraste y suplicaste a los abuelos que no te casasen con el... que jamás fuiste feliz y que dejaste, un poco, de ser una desgraciada cuando yo nací. Que fui un punto de luz en tu oscuridad... no me apagues mamá. Déjame seguir brillando. ¿Crees que sería feliz junto a ese hombre?

-Lo siento...- dijo su madre echándose a llorar.- No quiero convertir a mi hija en una desgraciada como me convirtieron a mi... no lo haré. Gracias por darme cuenta a tiempo, cariño.- Bridget la abrazó.

-Todo fue gracias a la tía Helen.- Su madre frunció los labios.

-Siempre estaré en deuda con esa mujer... ahora ven.- Entraron en el comedor y su madre se dirigió al señor Rollings. –William, mi hija no se casará con ningún hombre al que no quiera. Se casará cuando y con quién elija ella.- el señor Rollings se puso blanco.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Amanda?

-Lo que oyes, anulo el compromiso. Señor Roockwood... lo siento, pero creo que ya no hace nada aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-El compromiso se ha anulado.

-Eso no se puede hacer. Mis padres tenían apalabrado con ustedes que...

-No casaré a mi hija con usted. No sin que ella le ame.- la cara de Alan Rockwood se crispó de furia.

-Esta bien... pero esto no quedará así.- dijo el hombre levantándose bruscamente.- Yo mismo me encargaré de que esa hija suya no consiga marido de la alta sociedad... se quedará a vestir santos.- la señora Rollings sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lárguese de aquí.- el hombre obedeció y el señor Rollings se acercó a su esposa.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo!

-¿Cómo he podido hacer el qué?

-¡Estropear el compromiso!

-¡Salvar la felicidad de mi hija!

-Jamás la conseguirás casar con alguien rico...

-¡Me alegro! La quitaré angustias de matrimonios con patanes como tu. Jamás te había guardado tanto odio como el que te tengo ahora mismo, William. Debí hacer esto hace muchos años...- respondió la señora Rollings dándole la espalda a su marido.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Amanda!

-Volver a ser feliz.- dijo ella saliendo del comedor. Bridget la siguió sorprendida. La mujer estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando Bridget la llamó.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Si?

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, yo empezaré una nueva vida.

-Yo me voy contigo.- la mujer sonrió.

-No esperaba oír otra cosa. Esto lo hago por ti, solo por ti.- Bridget subió corriendo los escalones que las separaban y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Recogeré mis cosas.

-Mamá.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me comprometerías con alguien en matrimonio?

-Si, para librarme de ti...- dijo la mujer, abandonando la lectura de su revista favorita y mirándola.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.- después esbozó una sonrisa.- Jamás.

-Es un alivio saberlo...- la chica se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba su madre. La progenitora acarició su rodilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Bridget esta prometida desde los seis años.- la mujer negó disgustada con la cabeza.

-Los Rollings siempre han sido demasiado elitistas... tienen más dinero que nosotros pero... se comportan como si fuesen de la realeza. He tenido muchas oportunidades de comprometerte. Pero tu padre y yo, jamás lo hemos aceptado. Ahora podríamos ser multimillonarios y usar galleones para hacernos collares... pero aunque somos ricos no somos millonarios.

-Comprendo...

-Y nunca lo hemos hecho, por tu felicidad. Al igual que yo me case por amor. Al igual que los abuelos dejaron casarse a tu padre con una pobretona. Te enamores de quien te enamores yo estaré apoyándote.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por recordarme cuando se me olvida la fantástica madre que eres.- dijo Kim abrazándola. La señora Fliregan le devolvió el abrazo emocionada.

Amanda Cackpier (había vuelto a adoptar su apellido de soltera) Helen Rollings y la menor: Bridget Rollings estaban ahora en la calle con todas sus maletas.

-Aún no comprendo porque has abandonado la casa.- le dijo Amanda a Helen.

-No podría aguantar vivir ahora mismo con mi hermano. De por si es insoportable, pero abandonado por su mujer y su hija, más.- Amanda rió. Bridget notó una risa juvenil, no la moderada risa falsa que la mujer mostraba en las reuniones sociales.

-Habrá que buscar una casa... deberé ponerme a trabajar de nuevo...

-¿Qué eras de joven?

-Nada, siempre he sido una mantenida. Primero por mis padres y después por mi marido... pero ha habido una cosa que siempre se me dio muy bien...

-¿El qué?- preguntó Helen.

-Siempre quise... diseñar túnicas.

-Estoy segura de que lo lograrás...- dijo Bridget apretándola la mano. Su madre sonrió.

-¿Qué os parece esa?- una casa de tres pisos, granate, echa en madera estaba frente a ellos.

-Estamos muy cerca de Londres, y un poco alejadas de Kent...- dijo Helen.- Me gusta.

-Es preciosa.- dijo Bridget ante la cara interrogativa de su madre.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Helen señalando en la acera de enfrente. Bridget abrió mucho los ojos.

-Un felétono... ¡esto es un barrio de muggles!

-¡Genial!- dijo su tía.- Siempre he querido vivir un poco como ellos...

-Pero... en fin, la casa... no creo que...- su hija y su cuñada la fulminaron con la mirada.- esta bien, nos quedaremos.

Kim estaba indecisa frente a la puerta de los Potter. Sin atreverse a llamarse, sin atreverse a irse. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sirius apareció vestido para salir.

-¡Kim! Digo, Fliregan. ¿Qué, qué haces aquí?

-Yo... venía a...

-¿Ver a James?

-S, si. Claro... James.

-No esta.

-¡Ah! Bueno... volveré otro día...

-Si.

-Pues...

-Me tengo que ir. He quedado.

-¡Vale! Adiós.

-Adiós.- El chico subió en su moto y arrancó. Cuando había recorrido dos metros giró la cabeza y la vio allí parada en la acera, con su minifalda amarilla y su naranja claro. ¡Idiota!- pensó.- Tienes que reconocer que te gusta porque si no será peor... ¿qué mierda estas diciendo?- le dijo a su mente.- Antes me lanzo a las vías del expreso, antes eso que gustarme Fliregan.

-¡Por Dios, Kimberly!- gritó Kim al entrar en su cuarto. Se tiró en uno de los cojines que usaba para sentarse en el suelo.- Respira... cuenta tres... tienes el karma negativo y los chacras cerrados. ¡Por favor! Parezco Kirsten...- una lechuza picoteo en la ventana. Era la pequeña lechuza de Bridget así que se levantó corriendo a abrir.

¡sorpresa! Ya no estoy comprometida ni nada por el estilo y se lo debo a mi tía Helen. ¡La adoro! Ahora ya no vivo con mi padre sino con mi madre (también la adoro y la admiro en este momento) y con mi querida tía. Mi casa es más bien pequeña pero creo que os gustará... espero veros pronto por aquí... a mi no me veréis en un par de días, hasta que acabe la mudanza y eso... pero lo más sorprendente es que sin saberlo nos hemos mudado a un barrio muggle con felétonos y todo y una cosa que llaman trevisor o algo así... en fin, ya te contaré. Besos, Bi.

-¡Bien!- chilló Kim dando botes.

Lily llegó a su casa y almorzó a solas con su madre.

-¿Sabes que Bridget esta comprometida desde los seis años?- su madre la miró alzando las cejas.

-No puedo creer que halla padres que todavía consientan eso... creía que había dejado de estar de moda en la Edad Media.

-Si... yo también. Pero los padres de Bridget son muy... bueno, ya me entiendes.

-Si... te explicas como un libro cerrado.- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¡Ay mamá!

-Hola Peter.- dijo Bridget dándole dos besos al chico.

-¡Vaya! No te esperaba...

-Si has quedado o algo... puedo volver luego u otro día.

-¡No! No claro que no... espera un momento ¿vale?

-Claro.- Bridget sonrió y se sentó a esperarle. El vino con los dos helados.

-¿Y bien?

-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo... bueno, hoy te toca a ti hablar.

-Pues no se... no se que contarte.

-Algo de ti, de tu familia...- la cara del chico se ensombreció.- ¿He dicho algo malo¡Uff! Siempre tan bocazas... no consigo hablar sin cagarla...- dijo la chica avergonzada. El puso su mano sobre la de ella y la sonrió.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, no has dicho nada malo...- Bridget sonrió aliviada.- Quizás deba empezar por el principio...

-Si, sería un buen modo...- dijo la rubia riendo. El chico sonrió.

-Mi madre se quedó embarazada y... no quería tenerme. Luego... conoció a un hombre, que no era mi padre, y no sé... vivieron juntos un tiempo. Mi madre me tuvo y yo me crié con ella y su novio. Le quería como a un padre... pero mi madre se fue de casa cuando yo tenía diez años y... no la he vuelto a ver. Vive en Newcaslte upon Tyne y yo me quede solo. Bueno, con mi padrastro.

-¿Te abandonó?

-¿El?- la rubia asintió.- No. Me siguió criando. Pero cuando cumplí los catorce empezó a beber... es buen tío pero... bebe, bebe mucho y... bueno, a veces se le va la mano.

-¿Te pega?

-Solo fue una vez, no volvió a repetirse... pero el... bueno, vive ajeno a mi. No se quien es mi padre verdadero. Mi abuela no lo sabe pero dice que mi madre si. Voy a ir a Newcastle dentro de tres semanas... voy a ir a preguntarle. Necesito saberlo y es la única que puede decírmelo.

-Es una decisión tan valiente...

-Es una necesidad...

-¿Te acompañan tus amigos?

-Si.

-Podría... ¿podría acompañarte?- Peter la miró sorprendido.

-Newcastle esta lejos, y vamos a ir andando.- la expresión de Bridget se desanimó un poco pero siguió casi intacta.

-Me da igual. ¿Me dejas?

-Claro.- dijo el sonriendo.- Gracias Rollings.

-Bridget.

-Gracias Bridget.- ella le abrazó el se quedó sorprendido sintiéndola tan cercana. Sabría que siempre serían amigos y lo más seguro es que nunca algo más pero tenerla así le bastaba.

James paseaba nervioso por su cuarto. Si se iba con Peter a NewCastle. Eso equivalía a tener que dejar la mierda de trabajo al que le tenían sometido y no poder cumplir el reto personal que se le había planteado sin quererlo: demostrar a Lily que no era un mal tío.

-¡Hola!- dijo Bridget entrando en el Caldero Chorreante, donde estaban sus amigas tomando un café.

-¿No decías que no te íbamos a ver en mucho tiempo?- preguntó Kim.

-No podía estar sin contaros esto... Me voy a Newcastle upon Tyne. Dentro de tres semanas. Andando.

-¿NewCastle upon Tyne¿Qué se te a perdido en Newcastle?

-Newcastle upon Tyne, no lo confundas con el de Australia. Se me a perdido todo y nada.

-Explícate mejor.

-Voy a... acompañar a Peter. Va a ver a su madre, que lleva sin verle desde los diez años y a conocer a su padre. Del que nunca ha sabido nada.

-¡Estás loca Bridget!

-También van los merodeadores.

-¡Aún más loca!

-No tengo nada más que decir.

-Pues yo si¿y la apuesta? Con todo lo sucedido últimamente la hemos dejado de lado...- recordó Kirsten.

-Me da la impresión de que los merodeadores también...- dijo Lily.

-Pues habrá que recordárselo.- comentó Kim.

-Aún no están puestas las condiciones.

-Nosotras las pondremos. Quedaré con James y le diré que traiga su compañía. Vamos a mi casa.- pagaron y fueron a casa de Kim. Estaban en el salón cuando sonó el timbre. Su padre abrió y James, Sirius, Remus y Peter abrieron la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo –James a Kim.

-Condiciones de la apuesta.- dijo enseñándole un pergamino con normas redactadas por el mismo. Sirius lo cogió.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- dijo leyéndolo.

-Léelo, si sabes, claro.- dijo Kim. Sirius gruñó y comenzó a decir en voz alta:

-Condiciones, uno: cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos. Dos bandos, dos equipos. ¿Pero que es esto?

-¡Qué leas!- le gritó Lily. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Me desquicia.- se disculpó ella alzando los hombros.

-Continuo... cada equipo deberá ver a al otro desnudo. Si no lo consiguen antes del último día del verano habrán perdido la apuesta. Gana quien consiga ver a más desnudos. Dos: no se podrá obligar por la fuerza a quitar la ropa.

-¿Creeis que somos violadores?- preguntó Peter sorprendido.

-¡Calla!- dijo Kirsten.- Sigue, Black.

-Quién pierde: deberá conceder un deseo del equipo ganador. Un chico por una chico o al revés.

-¿Queda claro?- dijo Lily.

-Clarísimo.- contestó James.

-¿Aceptáis?- preguntó Kirsten.

-No lo dudes, guapa.- respondió Remus.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Trato echo.- dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de Kim.

-Hasta el final.- dijo ella apretándosela aún más.

-Sin rajarse.- dijo Bridget sonriendo a Peter.

-Sin trampas sucias.- respondió el chico.

Esa semana Bridget sabía que debía decírselo a su madre pero no se veía con fuerzas. La veía tan ilusionada con la mudanza... la mujer estaba colocando unas fotografías, de las dos, cuando Bridget era pequeña, sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-E... mamá.

-¿Si, cariño?

-Me voy a NewCastle upon Tyne dentro de tres semanas. Todo el verano.- dijo Bridget muy rápido.

-¿Qué?- dijo su madre volviéndose lentamente.

-Voy a... voy a acompañar a un amigo. Quiere conocer a su padre...- la señora Cackpier la miró a los ojos.

-Quieres ir¿verdad?

-Si.

-Pues... ve.

-¡Gracias mamá!- dijo la rubia abrazándola.

Kim esperaba asomada en la ventana a que Sirius llegase.

-¡Black!- gritó. Sirius se asomó. Kim dejo un mínimo espacio entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Sirius gruñó y enfadado bajó la persiana. Kim volvió a su habitación riéndose.

Kirsten estaba sola en su casa cuando llamaron al timbre. Con su ropa de andar por casa (un pantalón muy corto en color verde y una camiseta de tirantes rosa) abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Lupin?

-Me voy a NewCastle dentro de tres semanas.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella. El chico se lanzó hacía ella y agarrándola por los dos lados de la cara la besó. Kirsten se quedó quieta dejando que la besará. Después sin saber por qué, tiró de el hacía el interior sin dejar de besarle y cerró la puerta con el pie. Le guió entre besos hasta su cuarto y le tumbó en la cama. Se estuvieron besando un rato y entonces el metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y tanteó sobre el cierre del sujetador. Kirsten recorrió con sus labios su cuello y llegó a su boca. El lo interpretó como un vamos y lo desabrochó. Ella le quitó su camiseta y le rodeó con las piernas.

-¡Díos¡¿Cómo he podido hacer esto!- gritaba Kirsten buscando su ropa por la habitación. Remus estaba tumbado en la cama con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

-Bueno... creo que sabes como y si quieres te lo recuerdo...- ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vístete! Mis padres de estar a punto de...- Kirsten escuchó el motor del coche y como su padre aparcaba. Después los gritos de sus hermanos al bajar del vehículo.- llegar... ¡Rápido vístete!

-¿Por qué tantas prisas?

-¡Mi padre me mata como te encuentre aquí!

-No puedo salir por la puerta, están ellos.

-¿Quién?

-Tu madre y tus hermanos.

-¡Kiki, cariño! Ya hemos llegado... ¿estás en tu cuarto?- preguntaba su padre subiendo las escaleras.- ¡Mira lo que te he traído!

-¡Corre! Por la ventana...- susurró Kirsten empujando a Remus hacía la ventana.

-¿Estás loca?

-¡Va a entrar¡Vamos!- le empujo y el chico saltó cayendo en los arbustos del jardín. Después Kirsten le tiró su ropa por la ventana y se giró hacía la puerta en el mismo instante en que esta se abría.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?

-Porque...- Kirsten recorrió con la mirada su habitación.- Estaba leyendo.- dijo cogiendo un periódico atrasado.

-¿Desde cuando lees tu, el periódico? Ese the sun es de hace tres meses...

-¿A si¡No me había dado cuenta! Es... entretenido.

-¿Por qué esta tu cama tan desecha?

-¡Se me olvido cambiar las sábanas esta mañana! Llevo dos semanas con las mismas. Si lo se, una guarrería. Así que... quitaré esto y lo llevaré a la lavadora...

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo su padre cogiendo los calzoncillos de Lupin. Kirsten se tapó la cara con una mano y se imaginó lo que llegaría después.

Remus aterrizó en los arbustos del jardín de los Kooper. Julie, Maggie, Reené y Albert Kooper estaban allí. El chico no los vio hasta que ya estaba de pie. Se quedó allí quieto mientras los Kooper le miraban sorprendidos. Rápidamente cogió su montón de ropa y se intentó tapar, demasiado tarde, sus partes púdicas.

El señor Kooper se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y vio a su mujer y a sus hijos mirar con la boca abierta al hijo de los vecinos que estaba de espaldas a el y con el culo al aire. Se giró furioso hacía su hija y la cogió por el brazo. La arrastró hasta el jardín y se puso junto a su mujer.

-Ya se el origen de que este chico este aquí desnudo y en la habitación de Kirsten, en el suelo, al lado de la cama, halla unos calzoncillos.

-¿Kirsten?- preguntó su madre. La morena miró al cielo.

-¿Lo siento?

-¡Cómo que lo sientes!- gritó su padre.- ¡Te traes a casa a los chicos para... prefiero no decirlo¡Cómo lo has podido hacer Kirsten¡Tienes dieciséis años!

-Lo siento...

-No hay perdones posibles, jovencita pervertida...- dijo su padre metiéndola para la casa.- ¡No verás la luz del día en años¡Te compraré un cinturón de castidad¡No saldrás con chicos hasta que te jubiles!- Kirsten se giró y miró por última vez a Remus. Cuando ya se había ido, Julie Kooper mandó entrar a sus hijos pequeños a la casa y le dijo:

-Hablaré con tus padres. Ahora vete a tu casa.- Remus asintió y se fue corriendo a su casa.

-Hola Rollings. Últimamente te veo mucho por aquí...- dijo James apoyándose en la fregona con la que fregaba el suelo del Caldero Chorreante.

-Voy a ver a Peter.

-¿Sabes que dentro de tres semanas nos vamos a NewCastle?

-Si. Voy con vosotros.

Lily cobró la falda a la primera clienta del día y se extrañó de su inaugurada suerte. La mujer se fue y al cabo de un rato las campanillas de la puerta indicaron la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Abandonó su tarea de colocar un poco el escaparate y se acercó a atenderla.

-Hola, muy buenos días. ¿Podría ayudarla en algo?

-E... si, vengo buscando algo para mi sobrina... tendrá tu edad. Pero es un poco más bajita y con más pecho... aunque de constitución parecida.

-¿Podría gustarle este vestido?

-No. El blanco no la queda bien, es rubia y muy pálida de piel. Mejor tonos pastel... casi siempre viste en esos tonos.- Como Bridget. Pensó Lily.

-Pues tengo unas camisetas muy bonitas por aquí en esos tonos...- dijo Lily agachándose detrás del mostrador y buscando en una pila de ropa.

-¡Por Merlín que preciosidad!- exclamó la mujer mirando un pantalón a juego con una blusa y un bolso. Lily se levantó, como si la hubiesen pinchado en el culo, al oír la exclamación de la mujer. Se la quedó observando. Era alta y esbelta. Tendría unos treinta años. Llevaba el pelo largo y caoba y tenía los ojos grandes, redondos y azules. Muy parecidos a los de Bridget...

-Creo que me llevo esto.- dijo cogiendo unos pantalones piratas vaqueros.

-Cincuenta libras...- la mujer rebuscó en su monedero. Entonces Lily lo vio, un resplandor dorado.- Perdone.- La mujer la miró.- Es usted... ¿bruja?- preguntó. La mujer se puso blanca.

-¿Bruja¡Qué estupidez! Yo no...

-Tranquila, yo también lo soy. Voy a Hogwarts.

-¿En serio? Entonces podrás ayudarme... este dinero muggle es complicado...

-Claro.

-Pues mi sobrina también va a Hogwarts. Empezará séptimo este año.

-¡Yo también¿Cómo se llama?

-Bridget Rollings.

-¡Bi!- dijo Lily.- Es una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿En serio? Entonces tu debes ser... Lily, la pelirroja Lily.

-Si.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bridget me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¡Tío Eduard!- dijo Kim al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡Kim!- dijo el hombre abrazándola. Era un hombre de unos treinta años. Alto y fuerte. Practicaba multitud de deportes que le mantenían en alta forma.

Kim, tacha a Lupin de la lista apostada. No me preguntes por qué pero le he visto desnudo. Inconveniente: el también a mi.

Besos de la privada de libertad, Kirsten

Bridget se reía en su nueva habitación de la cara que había puesto James al decirle que ella también iba a NewCastle. Pero ahora estaba pensando en lo bonito que sería hacer un viaje así con sus amigas... y podrían aprovechar para llevar a cabo la apuesta. El teléfono sonó y ella se cayó de la cama del susto. Se acercó temeroso y lo descolgó alejándoselo del cuerpo.

-¿Si?- dijo pegándoselo solo un poco.

-Bi, soy Kirsten.

-Hola, Kirsten. Tengo que decirte una cosa...

-Vale, di.

-Ya he visto desnudo a Lupin.

-¡Bien!

-Pero el también me ha visto a mi por lo que les da un punto más...

-¿Qué?

-No preguntes.

-¿Pero por qué te ha visto desnuda?

-Te he dicho que no preguntes...

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si es respecto a Lupin, no.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta no referida a Lupin?

-Di.

-¿Y tu novio?

-¡Ah!- dijo Kirsten. Bridget no la podía ver pero sabía que se había tapado la boca.

-¿No habías pensado en el cuando te tiraste a Lupin?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me he tirado a Lupin?

-¿Acaso no lo has hecho?

-Si, lo he hecho.

-Ves... bueno¿vas a dejar a Jake?

-No. Bueno, no sé. Pero se lo voy a decir y entonces será el quién me deje...

-Te esta bien empleado. Pero quería decirte otra cosa.

-Si no es algo que me haga sentir una mierda...

-¿Te vienes a NewCastle?

-¿Qué se me ha perdido en NewCastle? Esta a tomar por culo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-Quiero que te vengas conmigo a NewCastle.

-¡Estas loca!

-Sería precioso... quiero convencer también a las chicas... ¿te imaginas?

-Si, vale... pero hay un pequeño problema. Yo estoy castigada... ¡de por vida!

-Que dramática... déjame coger una poción de mi tía y hablar con tus padres. Entonces vendrás...

-¿En serio¡Gracias! Tengo que hablar con Jake.

-Tu tranquila.

Lily salió del trabajo un poco antes. Eran las seis de la tarde y le apetecía terriblemente una cerveza de mantequilla. Decidió también hacer una visita a Kirsten, pero antes, la cerveza. Fue hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Lo vio cambiado totalmente: las paredes eran color vainilla y el suelo blanco. La barra parecía haber sido barnizada recientemente y estaba limpia y brillante. No había las habituales servilletas por el suelo y las mesas lucían sin su capa de grasa. Se sentó en una de ellas y esperó a que la atendieran, preguntándose si no habría cambiado de dueño el bar...

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- miró hacía donde procedía la voz. La había reconocido: ese tono grave y suave que pertenecía a Potter.

-¿Eres camarero?

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- repitió el.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ahora mismo...- se fue y volvió cinco minutos después con un vaso y una botellín. Le quitó la chapa mirándola a la cara.

-¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

-He salido antes del trabajo...

-¿Trabajas?

-Si. En una tienda de ropa. ¿Has hecho tu todo esto?- dijo abarcando con la mano todo el bar.

-Si te refieres a trabajar como un esclavo y convertir esto en un lugar decente, si lo he hecho yo.- Lily sonrió. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con una frase de James Potter y borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

-¿Vas a ir a Newcastle?

-Claro, los amigos son lo primero.

-Potter, deja de intentar, inútilmente, convencerme de que eres un buen tío. No cuela.

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó el sentándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Así¿A qué te refieres?

-Me tienes en el prototipo de cabrón. Y yo no soy así.

-¿A no? Pues tienes una bonita forma de demostrarlo...

-No te lo he demostrado.

-Potter, has buscado cualquier modo de ponerme en ridículo durante seis años, has aprovechado cualquier momento para hacerme daño y me lo has hecho. Me has jodido la vida y tu lo sabes. Por suerte, solo me queda un año y entonces te dejaré de ver y podré respirar tranquila.

-Se que no me he portado bien contigo, pero...

-No te has portado bien conmigo, te has portado fatal.- le cortó ella.

-Lo sé y lo...

-¡Chico!- gritó el tabernero.-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo¡Vete a atender a la clientela¡Gandul!- James la miró y se levantó caminando pesadamente hasta la mesa donde se había sentado un matrimonio. Lily acabó su cerveza y le llamó para pagar.

-Vente a Newcastle.- le dijo el.

-¿Qué? Creo que he escuchado mal. He entendido algo como que me vaya contigo y tus amigos a Newcastle...

-Has escuchado bien. Conmigo, mis amigos y tu amiga Bridget.

-Bi...- dijo Lily.

-Claro, la acompañarías y no la dejarías sola con cuatro merodeadores.

-Vete a la mierda Potter. No conseguirás confundirme.

-¿Quién lo intenta?- dijo el mientras la pelirroja se levantaba y se marchaba. James la vio salir del local y sonrió. Al cabo de diez segundos ella volvió a entrar furiosa y se metió en la chimenea cuando las llamas se volvieron esmeraldas.

Bridget colocaba los cojines de su cama y estiraba la alfombra. Su nuevo cuarto era bastante más pequeño que el anterior pero estaba muy bien. La cama era enorme, igual que la anterior, con los barrotes blancos. Su madre había comprado la colcha a juego con las cortinas y los cojines con la alfombra. Tenía un tocador y un gran espejo. Al fondo de la habitación un armario de tamaño mediano contenía a duras penas toda la ropa de la rubia. Su tía entró.

-¡Buenos días cariño¿Sabes¡Ya se manejar el telífono!

-Felétono. Se dice felétono.

-Felétono... vale.- dijo la mujer asintiendo.- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo cuarto?

-Genial.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me he comprado un telecrisor para el mío.

-Trevisor.

-Trevisor... si. Vale, trevisor.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Me voy a ver si se utilizarlo...- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Trevisor... felétono...- murmuraba.

Kim se despertó aquel día y bajó a desayunar. Su madre y su tío charlaban sentados ante la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días, sobri!- dijo el hombre.

-Buenos días, cariño.- dijo la mujer dándola un beso.- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Mm... tostadas. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media.- dijo su tío.

-No me hagas nada, mamá.- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencita¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

-A... casa de los Potter.

-James esta trabajando. Le ví salir hace un rato.

-Ya. Pero Sirius aún no y es la hora perfecta para empezar a molestarle. ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Quién es Sirius?- preguntó su tío.

-El amigo del nieto de los Potter.- respondió su cuñada.

-¿Sale con Kim?

-¡No por díos! Es un Black...

-¡Ya sé¿El tercer Black renegado?

-En efecto...

-Entonces no hay peligro.

-Si lo hay, Eduard. Más del que tu te crees. Y Kim se trae algo raro con ese chico. No he dicho nada, ni siquiera a tu hermano, pero Kimberly se fugó de casa el día de la puesta de largo.

-¿Cómo?

-Llegó aquí a las dos y media, tres menos cuarto y salió por la ventana del pasillo del primer piso. No volvió hasta las diez de la mañana.

-¿Se lo has dicho a mi hermano?- respondió a modo de pregunta el hombre.

-No. La idea de perder a su niña le aterra...

* * *

Y se acabo... ya sabeis... dejarme un review q no cuesta nada, no son ni cinco segundillos los q se tarda enga please q os cuesta? q subís la moral de la escritora, cn ese pekeño gesto, cantidad! 


	5. el comienzo de la aventura

Holaaaaa ya volvi de mi pueblo... y aki traigo un nuevo capitulillo que espero q os guste...tengo una nueva historia en mente xo hasta q no acabe las q tengo no la empiezo... en fin, q aki ta el capitulo... no es uno de los q mas me gustan pero creo q no sta mal...

* * *

-¡Y encima tiene la desfachatez de decirme que me vaya con el a Newcastle¿Te lo puedes creer, Koop? Es un imbécil, un egocéntrico, un estúpido, un...- le contaba Lily a Kirsten por teléfono.

-¡Lily! Sigues colada por el por mucho que le insultes.

-¿Perdona¿Yo colada por quién? Osea, estás muy equivocada... Potter es asunto del pasado...

-Entonces deja de hablar de el.

-¿Estaba yo hablando de...? Vale, quizá un poco pero es que me desquicia con su sonrisita de suficiencia y sus aires de superioridad.

-Ya...- contestó Kirsten aburrida.

-Podrías ponerte al menos un poco de mi parte.

-¿Tu parte¿Qué es esto¿Una guerra?

-¡Una apuesta¿Recuerdas¡Oh no¡claro! Tu ya has cumplido tu parte... ya has visto a Lupin desnudo y todo esta...

-Me voy a Newcastle con Bridget.- la cortó Kirsten.

-¿Qué?

-Que me voy a Newcastle y quizá tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué te...- Lily se calló por que Kirsten la había colgado. Se apoyó en la pared de su cuarto y de deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Si Kirsten y Bridget se iban... lo más seguro es que convencieran a Kim y ella quedaría como una cobarde si no iba. Y le iba a demostrar a Kirsten que Potter era cosa del pasado.

Kim estaba en su jardín, tomando el sol en bikini, cuando decidió que no podía más con aquel calor. Se cogió una toalla y abrió la puerta de que comunicaba con el jardín de los Potter. Nada más abrir vio a Sirius en una hamaca, tomando el sol en bañador, con las gafas de sol puestas. Se quedó un instante allí quieta en la puerta.

-¡Hola!- dijo. El chico la miró.

-Hola.- respondió.- James viene dentro de un rato...

-No he venido a ver a James.- Sirius se puso, muy a su pesar, contento en su interior.

-¿Entonces?

-He venido a...- Kim iba a responder que a darse un baño pero el verle ahí la contrarió.- a...

-¿Ver a los señores Potter?

-No.

-¿Entonces...

-A...

-¿Verme?

-¿Verte? No, a darme un baño. Eso es...- dijo soltando la toalla y tirándose de cabeza al agua.- ¿Vienes?- Sirius la miró y con una sonrisa la imitó. Se quedaron allí mirándose con las gotas de agua goteándoles por la cara. Estaban ya muy cerca cuando la puerta del jardín de Kim se abrió.

-¡Kim¡Kirsten se va a Newcastle!- dijo Lily entrando.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas?- dijo Sirius.- ¿Y a respetar las casas ajenas?

-Muérete, Black.- dijo Lily sentándose en una hamaca cercana a la piscina.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Me ha dicho que yo también debo ir!

-¡Ey¡Ey¡Para el carro, guapa!- dijo Sirius.- No vais a ir ninguna a Newcastle. Newcastle es un asunto nuestro. ¿Entiendes? Vamos a acompañar a Peter. Vosotras no pintáis nada ahí.

-Por una ver en mi vida, te doy la razón.- dijo Lily mirándola.

-¿Pero habéis discutido o algo?- preguntó Kim.

-No. Simplemente le contaba lo imbécil que es Potter y que el me había dicho que debía ir a Newcastle. ¿Qué coño le pasa a todo el mundo con Newcastle¡Parece el centro del universo!

-¿Qué James a dicho qué?- preguntó Sirius.- Cada día esta más gilipollas... se deja llevar por las hormonas y pasa lo que pasa...

-¿Acaso no te dejas llevar tu por las hormonas, mister milímetro?- dijo Lily.

-¿Qué has dicho, canija?

-Yo no soy ninguna canija. Tu eres un picha floja y encima la tienes pequeña.

-¡Yo no la tengo pequeña!- Clarence, la sirvienta, entraba trayendo un vaso de limonada para Sirius. Al escuchar al chico, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de piedra del jardín, y entró azorada a la casa. Kim se rió. Luego nadó hasta Sirius y se colgó de su cuello.

-No te preocupes, pichurrín. Aunque tengas un micropene, nosotras te odiaremos igual.- Sirius se puso rojo y tiró a Kim al agua. Ella sacó la cabeza riendo. -¡Pero no te cabrees!

-Iros a la mierda, y os mando cerca.- contestó el chico saliendo del agua.

-Que mal humor tienes... Kim¿sabes la diferencia entre pene y pena¡Diez centímetros!- dijo Lily.

-Jajajajaja.- Sirius se levantó de la hamaca y tiró a Lily al agua.

-¡Serás imbécil!- gritó la pelirroja ,cabreada, mientras golpeaba el agua. Sirius rió. Pero dejo de hacerlo al ver a Kim y Lily salir del agua y caminar hacía el. Entre las dos lo agarraron e intentaron tirarle pero Sirius era bastante más fuerte que ellas. En ese momento entró James.

-¿Kim¿Evans?- las aludidas se giraron y le miraron.

-¡Jammie!- dijo Kim saltando a su cuello.

-¡Ey¡Ey¡Kim que me mojas!

-Perdón.- dijo la chica separándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?

-No creo que te importe.

-Pues crees mal, es mi casa.- la chica pareció darse cuenta y se puso roja.

-Vine a buscar a Kim.

-¿Y te diste un baño vestida?

-Es culpa de tu amigo el orangután- dijo mirando furiosa a Sirius.

-¡Buen trabajo, tío!- dijo James chocando con Sirius de una forma un poco rara.

-¿Tu eres imbécil?

-Vamos a mi casa, te dejaré algo.- dijo Kim.

-Tienes un bikini arriba.- recordó James.

-No me pongo ese bikini desde los trece años.- aclaró Kim.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia de tu cuerpo treceañero al actual de Evans.- contestó James con malicia.

-Que te jodan, Potter.- dijo Lily mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jódeme tu.- contestó el acercándose a ella.

-No soy zoofílica.- respondió ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres guapísima.- dijo el lanzándola un beso.

-El besito me lo das en el culo, gilipollas.- dijo ella pegándole un empujón.

-Encantado.- contestó el con una sonrisa.

-¡Aggg!- se marchó al jardín de los Fliregan cabreada y Kim la siguió.

Bridget tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras Lupin leía los ingredientes de la poción del sueño. Estaba pensando en Peter, James y Newcastle...

-¡Rollings!- dijo Remus. Ella abandonó su posición y le miró.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me hagas caso!

-Perdona es que... ¡bah! Da igual...

-¿Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza o qué?

-Pues si...- dijo ella.- Demasiadas...- cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza en ellos.- No necesito pociones del sueño... tu voz y tus clases son soporíferas...

-Pronto te librarás de mi.

-¿A si?

-Si. Me voy con Peter de viaje.

-¡Fíjate que yo también!

-¿Qué tú que?

-Voy con vosotros a Newcastle.

-¿Por qué?

-Pete también es mi amigo...

-¿En serio¡Le conoces desde hace cuanto¿Dos semanas? Y te parecía un tío raro.

-Es mi amigo Lupin, y si te molesta te jodes. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Kirsten no te haga caso después de haber echado un polvo...

-¿Te lo ha contado todo o qué?

-¡Olvídalo!

-Oye Rollings no me mola nada eso de que las tías os lo contéis todo...

-¡Ups! Son las doce y cinco... ya deberías de llevar cinco minutos fuera de mi casa...- dijo Bridget con voz dulce.- Así que ¡vete!- añadió en un grito. El chico suspiró y un poco cabreado recogió sus libros.

-Estúdiate desde la página 100 a la 120 para mañana.

-Si claro...- dijo ella tumbándose en la cama.

-Rollings...

-Adiós Lupin...

-¡No le soporto¡No le soporto!- gritaba Lily en el jardín de los Fliregan.

-Ya Lils... cálmate.-le dijo Kim.

-Te juro que si le viese le...

-¿Qué me harías, Evans?- la cabeza de James apareció por encima de la alambrada de arizónicas que separaba las dos casas.

-¡James!- gritó Kim.

-¡Hola preciosidades!- contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye tío date prisa¡Que pesas mucho!- se le oyó Sirius.

-Un momento, Sirius.

-¡Me estas destrozando los hombros...

-¡Ahhh!- se oyó un golpe y a Sirius reír.

-Esto... ¿James?- las chicas corrieron hasta la puerta metálica y la abrieron. Sirius y James esperaban uno a cada lado y las cogieron en brazos. Después se tiraron con ellas al agua. Los cuatro salieron a la superficie riendo. Lily salpicó a James, directo a su ojos. El la cogió por la piernas y la hizo una aguadilla. La chica salió escupiendo agua. James se rió de su cara.

-¿Te hago gracia?

-Mucha.

-Ahora verás...- contestó ella acercándose. El la esperó con los brazos cruzados y una mueca burlona. Ella se subió a caballito a su espalda. Entonces James se giró y se sumergió con ella.

-Jajaja.- la pelirroja subió riendo mientras le golpeaba en la espalda. James se quedó mirándola. Estaba guapa con los pantalones vaqueros pegados al cuerpo. El pelo pelirrojo mojado y hacia atrás, la camiseta dejando poco a la imaginación y las gotas cayendo sobre sus pecas. Entonces se fijó en sus labios. Estaban medio abiertos y parecían terriblemente apetecibles. Pero Lily no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada porque le cogió de la pierna desde debajo del agua y aprovechando su distracción le hundió. James volvió a la realidad al sentir el agua inundar sus pulmones y el oxígeno acabándose.

-¿Creías que no era peligrosa?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vente conmigo a Newcastle!- ella se quedó mirándole en silencio.

-Has debido de tragar demasiada agua...

-¡Vente conmigo!

-No viajo con cabrones...

-Entonces no tienes problema, puedes viajar conmigo.- Lily negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacía Kim y Sirius que se hacían aguadillas mutuamente y jugaban a caballito.

-Kim¿puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro... ¡quita!- le dijo a Sirius, liberándose de su mano, que la agarraba por la pierna. Ambas se fueron a casa de los Fliregan.

-James, es, tonto.- dijo Lily despacio.

-No lo es.

-¡Oh, si! Si lo es...

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Bridget y a Kirsten? Mándales una lechuza.

-Ambas tienen teléfono.

-Ya, pero el felétono más cercano esta a 2 kilómetros...

-Me vendrá bien pasear hasta el TELÉFONO.

-Vale... vuelvo a la piscina y se lo comento a James. Hasta ahora.

-¡Kim!

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que puedo ir por la calle con la ropa empapada?

-¿Si?

-¡Dame algo ahora mismo!- subieron al cuarto de la rubia y Lily se puso una falda fuxia y una camiseta rosa claro. Ya cambiada puso su ropa a secar y se dirigió a la salida del valle de Godric.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo entrando en el jardín.

-¡Me alegro!- dijo Sirius cogiéndola en brazos.

-¡Ay¡Bájame!

-¡Vamos al agua!- contestó el moreno corriendo hacia la piscina. Cuando ya tenían la cabeza fuera Kim le dijo a James.

-¿Te importa que vengan mis amigas?

-Joder... Sirius, llama a los chicos.

-¡No!- protestó la rubia.

-¿Puedes traer a tus amigas a MI piscina y yo no puedo traer a MIS amigos?

-Si.- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes guapa.

2 horas más tarde...

-¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiest...!- gritaba Kirsten entrando en el jardín de los Potter a través de la puerta de los jardines. Pero se calló al ver a Remus sentado en una hamaca.

-Hola Kooper.- dijo el. Kirsten abrió la boca pero no pronunció sonido alguno.

-No sabía que... estarías aquí.

-Pues ya ves.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.- dijo el levantándose. Ambos caminaron hasta el rincón más apartado del jardín.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya...

-Yo tengo novio.

-Lo sé.

-Y lo del otro día estuvo muy bien pero...

-¿Estuvo muy bien?- Kirsten le miró a los ojos.

-Si. Pero yo... estoy con Jake y además, algo entre tu y yo no funcionaria.

-Pues yo creo que si.

-¡Pues yo no! Porque tu no me gustas...- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si no te gusto explícame porque me llevas evitando desde lo del otro día.

-¿Evitándote?

-Somos vecinos y no te he visto en cuatro días.

-Casualidad...

-Kirsten.- la morena se sorprendió de que la llamase por su nombre y no su apellido.- Mírame a los ojos y dime que ni siquiera te gusto porque la verdad es que yo llevo todo el verano contigo en la cabeza y me estoy volviendo loco... mírame a los ojos y dímelo.- la morena alzó la cabeza y le miró con aire triste.

-No me gustas.

-Vale...- dijo el levantando las manos en aire de derrota.- Esta bien... que seas feliz con Jake. Pero si cortas con el... ya sabes donde me tienes...- Kirsten se lanzó a su boca y le apretó contra el seto.

-No puedo... me gustas, me gustas, me gustas...- dijo besándole.- Esta mal pero... me gustas. No puedo evitarlo y tenerte como vecino no ayuda mucho...- Remus sonrió y la besó mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos.

Peter llegó a casa de su amigo y se encontró a una de las mejores amigas de la chica que le gustaba, besándose con uno de sus mejores amigos. Sus amigos Sirius y James discutiendo en el agua con sus "enemigas" Kim y Lily.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó.

-¡Peter!- gritó Bridget saltando a su cuello y abrazándole. Peter abrió mucho los ojos al verla enfundada en aquel bikini malva. Estaba... realmente... genial.

-¡Bi!

-Tenemos que hablar... ya le he dicho a mi madre lo de Newcastle. Ven...- le arrastró hasta donde estaban las hamacas y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué bien ¿no?

-Genial.- dijo ella mirándole mientras sonreía.

-Oye Bridget... respecto a lo que te dije aquel día en la heladería...- Bridget dejó de sonreír.

-Déjalo¿vale? No removamos asuntos pasados...- depositó un beso en su mejilla. -¿Nos damos un baño?

Los días pasaban y ya solo quedaba una semana para ir a Newcastle. Los nervios entre los chicos estaban a flor de piel. Kirsten y Remus estaban dando una vuelta por el centro de Londres cuando la chica pegó un empujón a Remus y le metió en un portal.

-No te muevas de aquí ¿vale?- se pegó junto a el sin realizar ningún movimiento. Entonces el chico vio pasar a Jake, el novio de Kirsten, por delante. Pasados unos minutos la chica se separó de la pared y respiró aliviada.

-Por un momento pensé que nos pillaría...- dijo. Pero su "amante" la miraba muy serio.- Rem¿qué pasa?

-Lo que tu y yo hemos podido tener hasta ahora, termina aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Paso de ser el querido...- se marchó y dejó allí a la chica sola y triste.

-¡Potter!

-¿Tienes alguna falda o bolso mono para mí? Jajaja.

-Muy gracioso... ¿qué quieres?

-Vengo a comprar algo para Kim, es un soborno que con las chicas nunca falla.

-Eres un misógino.

-¿Qué? Yo no odio a las mujeres, las amo. Y las mujeres me aman a mi.

-Pues yo debo ser la excepción que confirma la regla...

-He dicho mujeres, evs evs.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada...

-¿Y por qué quieres sobornar a Kim?

-Para que venga con nosotros a Newcastle. Cosa que tu también deberías hacer...

-¿A si¿Y por qué?

-Porque eres la única tía que no esta colada por mi...

-"Eso lo pongo en duda"- pensó Lily.

-...y porque eres la única tía que consigue ponerme en mi sitio.

-Error: ponerte en tu sitio sería hacer desaparecer todo ese ego que destilas por cada poro de tu piel. Eso, bonito de cara, es imposible.

-Ya... bueno, pero tu evaporas un poco ese ego. Eres la única a la que he besado y no me ha pedido tener sexo salvaje.

-Jajaja. ¿Sexo salvaje?

-Me lo piden muchas, no creas...- dijo el chico en tono confidencial.

-Jajaja.

-Pero bueno, sobre todo deberías venir a Newcastle, porque tu eres guapa, yo soy guapo y deberías pensar en el futuro...

-¿A si¿De que manera?

-Pues verás... si vienes al viaje podríamos pasar cierto tiempo juntos...

-Si.

-Y con planes al futuro... podrías repoblar el mundo de gente guapa.

-Jajaja. Es una idea absurda...

-Bueno, no es idea mía. En realidad es de Sirius que me a propuesto hacernos gays para eliminar a los feos y llenar el planeta de gente como nosotros.

-Ya... fíjate, no te imagino yo de gay... y menos con Black...

-Claro, porque a mi me van las chicas, y además guapas, como tu.- dijo James echándose hacía delante del mostrador.

-No me convencerás con tus milongas... porque verás: aunque fuese a Newcastle y tu yo estuviésemos días y días juntos¿crees que procrearía contigo?

-Es un hipótesis...

-Ya, pues olvídala... tendría que estar muy pero que muy desesperada, y ser tu el único tío del planeta para acostarme contigo.

-¿Eres virgen?

-¿A santo de que viene eso?- preguntó Lily poniéndose roja.

-¿Te da vergüenza hablar de sexo?

-¡No!

-Es un tema que tendrías que hablarlo con naturalidad querida Evans... en fin, te creía más madura.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo soy mad...

-¿Me enseñas algo para Kim o me voy a otra tienda?- le cortó James.- Supongo que cobrarás comisión...- Lily gruñó y se agachó para coger un vestido azul claro. James sonrió al tener la panorámica, del culo de la pelirroja, frente a el.

-Se lo iba a regalar yo, pero en fin...- dijo mientras se lo tendía.

-Es... bonito. ¿Seguro que no quieres un trapito a cambio de venir a Newcastle?

-No.

-Vale... pero deberías replantearte lo de repoblar el mundo de gente guapa...- dijo mientras Lily guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora.

-Ya, claro...- dijo la chica empujándole hacía la puerta.

-¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón!- Lily rió.

-Adiós, James...

-¡Ey! Me has llamado por mi nombre...

-No lo he hecho.

-Si lo has hecho. Y de ahí a procrear solo hay un paso...

-Lo que tu digas...

-Vente a Newcastle y te dejo en paz.- dijo el ya desde fuera de la tienda, poniendo el pie para que ella no cerrara la puerta.

-Por última vez, no.

-¿Y lo de la gente guapa?

-Para empezar tendrías que buscarte una candidata guapa... y no yo.

-¿Por qué? Tu eres muy guapa.

-Ya... no mostraban eso tus bromitas.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Eres preciosa... deberías intentar ver eso al mirarte en el espejo, Lily.- dijo justo antes de que la puerta de cristal se cerrara en sus narices. El fue a abrir pero la pelirroja cambio el cartelito a cerrado. El joven la mandó un beso y se marchó sonriendo.

Lily estaba tumbada en su cama observando el techo. No es que fuera muy interesante pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer... entonces sonó el teléfono sobresaltándola.

-¿Si?

-¿Lils?

-¿Bi?

-¡Si!- se oyeron unas voces riéndose.

-¿Con quién estas?

-Con nadie.

-Bridget...

-Con los chicos.

-¿Con los chicos?

-James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

-¿En tu casa?

-Si...

-¡Evans te amo!- se oyó gritar a James. Lily sonrió.

-Dile al payaso de Potter que se dedique a repoblar el mundo de guapos con Black y me deje...

-¿Esa frase es tuya?

-¡Díselo!

-James, dice Lily, que te dediques a repoblar el mundo de guapos con Sirius y la dejes...- James rió.- ¿Me he perdido algo?

-¡Ey tío! Eso era nuestro plan secreto!-dijo ofendido Sirius.- Yo que te iba a inseminar artificialmente con mi semen y el óvulo de Kim...

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?- se oyó decir a Kim.

-¡Kim!- Bridget soltó el teléfono y fue con Bridget. Lo recuperó James.

-Hola mi amor.

-Potter, déjate de babosadas. ¿Cómo pondréis a vuestro primer hijo?

-A mi primer hijo... Lily¿te gusta?

-Es precioso...¿ pero porque no mi padre es gilipollas?

-Sería levantar falsos testimonios... algo que no me gusta hacer... ya sabes. ¡Que no vas a saber tu de mi!

-No se porque estas empeñado en que vaya a Newcastle.

-Porque si. Se que quieres ir...

-¿A si¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-¿Olvidas que soy el gran James Potter?- se oyó un suspiro de Remus.

-No... si no fueras James Potter no estaría escuchando tantas gilipolleces de golpe.

-Que seca y que borde eres...

-¿El motivo de la llamada es que yo vaya a Newcastle?

-En teoría si.

-Entonces no tengo mas que hablar...

-Espera, alguien quiere hablar contigo...

-¡Lilian Evans!- era Kim.- Vente a Newcastle, por favor, por favor, por favor...- todos los que estaban allí se unieron.

-¡Ya esta¡Vale¡Iré!

-¡Te quiero, nena!- era James. Lily soltó el teléfono.

-¿Lils¿Lils? Perdona las tonterías de ese demente...- pero Lily ya no contestaba.

-Habrá colgado.- dijo Bridget y colgó ella. Lily se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

FLASH BACK

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts contenta. Llevaba desde primero colgada por su compañero de casa, James Potter, y ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad de una cita con el. O eso creía ella. Todos los comentarios que el había echo a lo largo de la semana la pelirroja los interpretó como indicios a que quedaran aquella tarde en la sala de los trofeos. Así que nerviosa esperó allí. Entonces oyó voces... enseguida distinguió la de James y la de Arianne Heartbland, una chica de su curso pero de Hufflepuff. Se rumoreaba que ella y James salía pero no había indicios de ellos y Lily jamás les había visto juntos, además que James había quedado con ella. Tenía quince años y estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de los chico más populares de la escuela. Pero entonces James, le dijo a Arianne:

-Te quiero, nena.

-Y yo a ti.- respondió la chica. La pelirroja sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y entonces se prometió no volver a fijarse jamás en James y sentir un tremendo odio por el. Odio que había disminuido con el tiempo pero que con aquellas palabras recobró su antigua fuerza. Pues, no había sentimiento tan duradero como el odio y la sed de venganza.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Si... iré a Newcastle... pero James Potter tendrá que cambiar de juego si no quiere acabar muerto...

-Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar en Newcastle tu y yo...- dijo Sirius pasando el brazo por los hombros de Kim.

-Creo que te has pasado con las cervezas...

-Pensé que eran iguales que las de mantequilla... pero me equivoqué.

-Pues si... bastante.- en ese momento vio a Peter haciendo equilibrios con Bridget en brazos.

-¿Qué intentas?- le preguntó.

-Subirla a su cuarto. Su madre no puede verla en este estado...

-Buena suerte...- Peter consiguió llegar arriba con Bridget dormida, en sus brazos. La tumbó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta.

-¡Peter!- dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Bi.- pero ella le enganchó por el cuello de la camiseta y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo a la oscuridad... ¿por qué no te quedas?

-Porque no. Venga... a dormir.

-No quiero dormir... quiero hacer algo más... divertido.- dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas en el colchón.

-Ya... pero no creo que estés en circunstancias de...- Bridget metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del chico y le acarició. –No... Bridget, para... no, por favor...- la chica comenzó a jugar con la oreja de Peter. –Bridget ¡Ya!- la separó de el y la tumbó en la cama.- Ahora, vas a dormir.- apagó la luz y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

-James, podrías ayudar con tu amiguito... esta un poco pasado de copas...- dijo Kim quitando las manos de donde Sirius se empeñaba en ponerlas.

-¡Sirius!- gritó James.- Creo que nos vamos para casa... tendríamos que haber echo como Remus...

-El más inteligente...- dijo Kim fastidiada.

-¡Peter ayúdanos!

-¿Tengo que ser el soporta borrachos siempre?- protestó el chico.

-Peter coño, que Sirius pesa...- entre Peter y James cogieron a Sirius y le arrastraron hacía fuera. Kim levantó su varita y los cuatro montaron en el autobús noctámbulo.

-Mi madre me va a matar...

-¿Le has dicho lo de Newcastle?

-No.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Irme con una nota.

-¡Estas loca!

-Esa idea a sido de Sirius...

-Ya... sirius y sus ideas del siglo...

-¿Qué decís de mi?- dijo Sirius.

-Cállate mister milímetro.- le dijo Kim.

-Yo no la...

-¿Tengo pequeña? Ahórrate la farsa...- llegaron al valle de Godric y James y Kim, cargando con Sirius, bajaron del autobús. Se despidieron de Peter y llegaron a la casa de los Potter.

-Es tardísimo... ¡la una y cuarto! No me quiero imaginar la cara de mis padres cuando llegue a casa...

-Suerte. Yo intentaré subir a Sirius hasta arriba sin que se den cuenta mis abuelos.- Kim siguió hasta su casa y entró sigilosamente. Se descalzó y subió las escaleras de puntillas. Pero cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras de su cuarto la voz autoritaria de su padre la detuvo.

-¡Kimberly Fliregan¿Qué horas son estas de llegar¡Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti¡Tu hora de llegada es la una menos cuarto!

-Solo es media hora... tampoco tiene tanta importancia.

-No tendría tanta importancia si no hubieses llegado con ese... Sirius, borracho. Y James en estado parecido.

-James no estaba borracho.

-Me da igual. Mañana no saldrás en todo el día.

-Lo que vosotros digáis...- subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Bridget abrió los ojos y se vio a ella misma tumbada sobre las sábanas de su cama, tapada con una manta, vestida con la ropa del día anterior y con un terrible dolor de cabeza... se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina donde su tía desayunaba.

-¿Resaca?

-¿Qué?

-Las cervezas de la nevera han desaparecido.- Bridget puso cara de horror.

-Tranquila, ya las he repuesto yo. Pero que sea la última vez que te vienes a casa con tus amigos a emborracharte.

-Si... ¿y mi madre?

-En Madame Malkim.

-Hola, muy buenos días.- dijo Sirius sin sonreír. La dueña de la tienda le dio un codazo. Y el chico forzó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- contestó una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes.

-"Salvo por los ojos es igual que Bridget..."- pensó Sirius. -¿Qué desea?

-¿Puedo hablar con la dueña?

-E... si, claro. ¡Rosy!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esta mujer quiere hablar contigo...

-Buenos días. ¿Qué quería?

-Hola, soy Amanda Cackpier y vengo buscando trabajo...

-Lo siento Amanda... ya tengo todo completo con el chico...- dijo señalando a Sirius.

-"Cackpier... Amanda Cackpier... ¡coño! Es la madre de Bridget...!

-Rosy, yo me voy a Newcastle dentro de seis días ¿recuerdas?- le dijo el chico. La madre de Bridget frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Eres amigo de Bridget Rollings?

-Si.

-Ya decía yo... ¿vas con ella a Newcastle?

-Mejor dicho, ella viene con nosotros.

-¿Tiene experiencia, señora Cackpier?- preguntó Madame Malkim.

-Pues no...

-En ese caso...

-Pero verá: se me da muy bien, y... me acabo de separar y tengo que mantener a mi hija, por favor, déme el trabajo. Lo necesito.- dijo la señora Cackpier mirándola suplicante.

-Rosy¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó Sirius. La dueña de la tienda se acerco.

-¿Qué?

-Dáselo. He visto trabajos suyos y es muy buena...- mintió Sirius.- Además yo me voy y tu sola no puedes... contrátala.

-Pero...

-Yo tampoco tenía experiencia.

-Esta bien...- aceptó la mujer a regañadientes. Volvieron con la señora Cakpier que esperaba impaciente.

-Esta contratada.

-¡Gracias¡No se arrepentirá¡Gracias, señora Malkim!

-Llámame Rosemary... espero que cumpla muy bien su trabajo, señora Cackpier.

-Si... no se preocupe. Y solo Amanda.- Sirius sonrió y pensó en el gran favor que acaba de hacerle a esa mujer... Cuando llegó la hora de comer fue a buscar al Caldero Chorreante a James pero alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿Kooper?

-Hola don todo lo tengo pequeño.- contestó la chica.

-Me estáis tocando mucho los huevos con ese asunto...

-Yo no te quiero tocar nada, no te confundas...- dijo la chica mirándole con asco.

-Ya, seguro... te mueres por probar mi lengua...

-Ufff, fíjate que estaba pensando en regalarte las bragas... ya ves, un regalito.

-Lo aceptaré encantado...

-No te preocupes, te lo daré.

-Pero tenía entendido que usabas tangas... de esos multiusos. Tan pronto es ropa interior como tirachinas.- Kirsten puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Tu no usabas pañales?

-No, uso taparrabos.

-¿Tapa qué? Anda nene cómprate un amigo.

-Ya tengo... creo que a uno le conoces... se llama Remus.

-¡Oh! Si... creo que si...- dijo la chica.

-Como me alegro...

-¿Te importa que me vaya? Tus sonidos guturales no es que me entretengan demasiado...

-A ti te gustan más otras cosas... ¿verdad? Por ejemplo... follarte a mi amigo y ponerle todos los cuernos a tu novio.

-Que te jodan, Black.- dijo marchándose furiosa de allí.

-A las tías no hay quien las entienda...- dijo Sirius entrando en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero allí se encontró a su amigo James discutiendo con Lily.

-¡Te repito que no me digas nada de eso!- le gritaba ella.

-¡Solo era una broma¡Sentido del humor¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-¡Oh si! Tu te crees el rey del humor pero no haces ni puta gracia. ¡Cómo con tus bromitas¿Te crees que todo el mundo tiene que rendirse a tus pies? Mira niñato, estas muy equivocado... el mundo se ríe de ti y tus gilipolleces. Y yo me reiré de ti cuando el mundo te de una buena hostia. Es lo que te mereces.

-¿Y que te hace el mundo a ti¿Rendirte pleitesía? No eres una santa, Evans... no eres perfecta.

-A diferencia de ti, se que no lo soy.

-¿A si? Pues yo creo que tu y yo somos muy parecidos...

-Pues entonces estas muy equivocado. Jamás seré igual a ti, Potter. Eres un ser despreciable y asqueroso.

-¿Tanto me odias por aquella broma?

-¿Aquella broma? Esa broma se te escapó de las manos...

FLASH BACK

-¡Hola soy Lily Evans y uso bragas de esparto!- decía una muñeca pelirroja que deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¡Hola soy Lily Evans y moriré virgen porque nadie quiere salir conmigo!- decía otra idéntica.

-¡Hola soy Lily Evans y mi foto sale en el diccionario al lado de la palabra asquerosa!- decía una tercera.

-¡Hola soy Lily Evans y soy peor que un grano en el culo!

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hola soy Lily Evans y mi foto sale en el diccionario al lado de la palabra asquerosa...- murmuró Lily.- ¡Hola soy James Potter y mi foto sale en el diccionario al lado de la palabra totalmente gilipollas!- gritó furiosa. Cogió un botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se la tiró al chico. El la esquivó y la botella se rompió contra la pared.

-¡Hola soy James Potter y mi objetivo es joder vidas¡Hola soy James Potter y me dedicó a destrozar a la gente por no querer salir conmigo!- empezó a llorar.- ¡Hola soy James Potter y me gusta destrozar corazones¡Hola soy James Potter y me considero el rey del mundo...- acabó sollozando y sentándose en una silla. Todo el local les miraba a ella y a James. El chico la miró con la boca abierta. Sirius se acercó a ella que le alejó de un manotazo.

-No te creas mejor persona, Black. Sois dos gotas de agua...- recogió su bolso y se marchó del local. Sirius se quedó allí sentado mirando a James sin decir palabra.

-Bridget, ábreme.- dijo Lily. La rubia abrió preocupada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He discutido con Potter.

-Bueno... lo haces muchas veces, pero nunca vienes llorando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se oyeron pasos y la voz de Remus.

-¿Qué pasa Bridget?

-Nada... ahora seguimos. Vete asignando mis deberes.- el chico se asomó.

-¡Lily¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes amigos que son realmente gilipollas.

-¿Qué ha hecho James esta vez?

-¡No le soporto!- dijo Lily lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.- Me ha dicho que la broma tampoco era para tanto... ¡estuve dos semanas sin poder salir de la torre!- Remus recordó aquella broma que James había echo por su cuenta, sin decir nada y de la que el se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

-Lo sé... lo sé...- dijo Bridget abrazándola.- Remus, trae un té. Hay en la nevera.

-Claro...- el chico se levantó y fue hacía la cocina.

-Tranquilízate Lily. Si estoy suponiendo bien... no lloras por el echo de una broma.

-No... lloro porque me llama cariño, amor y cosas así... después de todo lo que me ha hecho... después de lo que sufrí por el...

-Ya... James es un cerdo.

-Creo que... me sigue gustando. ¡Y eso no puede ser!- dijo llorando. Bridget la abrazó apesumbrada. Si Peter le había informado bien, James sentía atracción por Lily y si se ponía pesado, podría acabar conquistándola. Eso era algo que había que lograr sacar de los planes del chico...

-Ahora vuelvo. Quédate aquí y no te muevas.- se levantó y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Escribió brevemente en un pergamino lo ocurrido y lo mandó vía lechuza. Si alguien podía poner orden en todo eso era Kim...

-¡James Potter¡Más te vale tener una excusa decente de tus actos porque estoy muy cabreada!- dijo Kim entrando en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Ya ha ido Evans a llorarte sus penas?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres un cerdo James, me has defraudado mucho... tienes que remover la mierda y volver a sacar el asunto de la broma ¿no? Y así te creerás tan gracioso como te creíste en su día... Lily lo pasó mal y lo esta volviendo a pasar. Y es mi mejor amiga, solo quiero que lo sepas. No sabes lo que son cuatro tías cabreadas contra ti... pero tu sigue por el mismo camino y lo sabrás pronto.- James la miró duramente.

-¿Puedo hablar ya?

-Adelante.

-Yo no quería sacar lo de la broma. A sido ella. No quería hacerla más daño. Te confesaré una cosa, Kim. Y como amigos, espero que no salga de aquí.

-Vale.

-Me gusta Lily. Su manera de... odiarme. De no estar a mis pies...- se encogió de hombros.- ¡Bueno no sé! Todo en ella... y no quiero hacerla daño. Bastante la hice ya... fue ella la que se puso como una fiera y la que me tiró una cerveza a la cabeza. Dile que... en Newcastle todo va a cambiar.

-No la voy a decir nada. Te voy a decir algo a ti: no te acerques a ella ¿vale? Ni la hables, ni la toques, ni nada. Aléjate. Es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra.

-¿No has oído lo que te he dicho o qué?

-Si, si lo he oído. Y por eso, porque te conozco, James, te digo que te alejes y la dejes. Lily no es para ti.

-¿Y quién ha decidido eso¿Tú? No me mandas... voy a hacer lo que me de la gana...

-Como siempre. Pero entonces, no te extrañes de las consecuencias.

-¡Kim!- la rubia se giró en su medio camino hacia la salida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ella te ha dicho eso?

-Ella no es para ti. Tuviste tu oportunidad y ni la viste... ni te enteraste de que Lily existía. Y si realmente te hubiese gustado alguna vez y no fuera solo una más de tus conquistas, no la habrías echo tanto daño por no querer ir contigo a Hosgmedague. Quizá deberías madurar un poco y medir las consecuencias de tus actos... de momento, no te conozco James. Siento como... si nunca lo hubiese echo. Como si la venda que tenía en los ojos tapando tus acciones crueles se hubiera caído y lo que estoy viendo no me gusta nada... no eres el James del que me hice amiga.

-Estas siendo muy injusta... no sabes nada...

-Se más de lo que piensas. Adiós, James.

-¡Kim¡Kim!- pero la chica no le hizo caso y salió del local. James se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Sentía que de momento su amistad con Kim no sería igual...

Kirsten estaba en el supermercado de su barrio comprando algunas cosas que su madre la había encargado. Cuando estaba cogiendo los tampones, alguien la golpeó con una cesta en el pie.

-¡Au!- se quejó.

-Lo...- era Remus Lupin.

-Vaya... hola.

-Hola.

-No se como lo haces... pero siempre me encuentras en situaciones embarazosas...

-Créeme, que me veas comprar compresas super plus no es muy gratificante...

-¿Estas en esos días en los que te preguntas a que huelen las nubes?

-Muy graciosa... son para mi madre.

-¡Ah!- rió ella.- Solo quedan tres días.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé...- dijo ella cogiendo los tampones y echándolos en su cesta.

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós, Kooper.- y se marchó dejando a la chica apoyada contra el estante de pañales para incontinencias urinarias.

-Hola Fliregan.

-Ho, hola Black.

-¿Saben ya tus padres que vienes a Newcastle?

-No. Creo que pondré tu plan en juego.

-¿Te vas a escapar con una nota?

-Si.

-Kim, no creo que sea lo mejor...

-¿Acaso Sirius Black me va a dar lecciones de moralidad? Te has ido de casa...

-Vale, no soy la persona más adecuada, pero mi relación con mis padres no es igual a la tuya con los tuyos...

-No me des sermones ¿vale? Necesito que me ayudes a escaparme de casa.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Me ayudaste el día de la puesta de largo. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- El chico suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Ese día me movía por... no sé. Pero no puedo ayudarte a escaparte de casa para el resto del verano.

-Eres un rajado. Vale, muchas gracias, ya me buscaré a alguien...

-¡Kim!

-Mira Black, déjame en paz. Vete a seguir con tu vida de niño bueno.- dijo la rubia caminando hacía la salida del valle de Godric. Sirius la vio ir y entró corriendo a la casa a por las llaves de su moto. Una vez fuera, la arrancó y siguió el camino que la chica había recorrido. La alcanzó rápidamente. Fue a su ritmo, junto a ella.

-Ya vale.

-Déjame en paz.

-Eres una niñata consentida.- Kim se paró con los brazos cruzados y le miró cabreada.

-¡No tienes ni puta idea de mi vida!

-¿A no? Pues mira... veo a una chica que tiene unos padres que la quieren, una casa grande, no la falta de nada, es buena bruja, tiene amigas, es guapa, tiene un buen cuerpo...

-Estas describiendo a otra persona.

-Yo creo que no.- Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. Sirius aparcó la moto y se quedó de pie junto a ella. -¿Por qué si tu me lo dices me lo creo un poco?

-Porque sabes que es verdad...- contestó acariciando su cara.

-Resulta un poco... paradójico que el gran Sirius Black este consolando a la patética Kimberly Fliregan en una calle de las afueras del valle de Godric...

-Tu no eres patética.

-Nunca me he besado con un chico.

-Conmigo si.- Ella le miró a los ojos y Sirius pensó que prefería el amarillo de sus ojos a mil arco iris.

-Pero... lo hiciste por pena. Nunca he salido con nadie. ¿Tan fea soy? Yo te... ¿te resulto besable?

-Besable y muy apetecible.- dijo Sirius dándola un pico. Ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?

-Perfectamente...- dijo el volviéndola a besar. Acarició su nuca y profundizo el beso.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto...- dijo ella antes de volver a tener los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

-Puede, pero ahora mismo no lo estoy haciendo. Y besarte, es lo que más me apetece.- Kim se dio por vencida y dejó que el la reconfortará con caricias y esos besos tan deliciosos que sabía dar...

-¡Esto es lo último que me faltaba por ver!- gritó la señora Fliregan apareciendo en escena y tirando las bolsas de la compra al suelo. Kim se separó sobresaltada de Sirius.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que te traías algo con este!- dijo señalando despectivamente a Sirius.

-Mamá...

-¡Cállate!- le gritó la señora Fliregan. La agarró por el brazo y la distanció de Sirius.- ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a tu padre...¡Y tu¡Hablaré con los señores Potter¡Pensé en su día que estaban locos acogiéndote y lo repito ahora¡Sabía que solo acarrearías problemas¡Lo supe desde que ayudaste a fugarse a mi hija el día de su puesta de largo!

-¡Ya vale, mamá!- gritó Kim.- Sirius me ayudó porque yo se lo pedí. Es un chico maravilloso...

-¡Es un macarra¡Eso es lo que es!

-¡Te equivocas!

-Déjalo...- dijo Sirius.- Me importa una mierda lo que ella piense.- montó en la moto y arrancó perdiéndose de vista.

-Te odio.- le dijo Kim a su madre antes de echar a correr.

-Solo quedan tres días.- dijo Bridget a Peter mientras se comían un helado.

-Si...- dijo el chico desanimadamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Yo...- se levantó y Bridget le imitó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No... yo... necesito...

-Pete¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Peter la miró un segundo y después la besó. Bridget se quedó quieta mirándole y no dijo nada. El se apartó y dijo lo siento antes de echar a correr. Bridget se dejó caer en la silla donde había estado sentada momentos antes y pensó que la acción de Peter cambiaba todo...

Kim estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación llorando. Odiaba a su madre, odiaba a todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos... excepto el beso de Sirius. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Vete!- gritó. Pero su madre entró y se sentó a su lado.

-Con el tiempo comprenderás que he hecho lo mejor para ti.

-Claro...

-Es cierto. Ese Sirius Black es solo un icono atractivo. El típico chulito de barrio que trae a todas de cabeza. Con su moto, sus vaqueros, su chupa de cuero y su bonita cara... yo también me enamoré de un Sirius Black y lo pasé muy mal y no quiero que tu pases lo mismo. Compréndeme.

-¡No¡Compréndeme tu a mi¡Déjame tener mis propios errores¡No quiero formar una familia con Sirius¡Ni tener sexo salvaje con el¡Solo era un beso¡Tengo dieciséis años, mamá! Solo era eso...- dijo llorando.

-Me comprenderás, quizá dentro de mucho tiempo.

-No lo creo. Márchate.- la señora Fliregan obedeció y Kim se dejó caer contra la almohada decidida ahora más que nunca que Newcastle la llamaba.

Lily paseaba nerviosa por su cuarto. El día anterior había dejado el trabajo y sus padres ya estaban al corriente de su viaje a Newcastle. Aunque muy reacios al principio, habían acabado aceptando. Ahora faltaba un día para el viaje y ella guardaba todo lo que pudiese ir a necesitar.

Kirsten estaba mirando a Remus en su habitación guardar las cosas. Ahora se agachaba, ahora saltaba a por algo en lo alto de la estantería... entonces el se giró y la vio. Rápidamente fingió estar guardando algo.

-Kooper.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te llevarás el tanga en la maleta?

-No. Me llevaré el puño americano. ¿Qué te parece?- el sonrió y se volvió sin contestar. Kirsten volvió a su tarea de mirarle pero el ruido del teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Si?

-Kirsten, soy Jake.

-¿Jake¡Ah¡Hola!

-Hola. Mira... voy a ser breve. Te he puesto los cuernos con Melanny Graffman. Así que lo siento pero te dejo.

-¿Qué¿Qué tu me dejas a mi? Yo también te he puesto lo cuernos, cacho de gilipollas y ¿sabes lo que echo con tu mierda de collar¡Lo he tirado por el váter!

-¿A si¿Pues sabes donde ha ido a parar tu disco de los Rollings¡A la basura!

-¿Qué¡Cómo te atreves!

-Si... Melanny prefiere a Los Pecos, ya sabes música de esta época.

-¿Los Pecos¿Qué será lo próximo¿Raphael¿Massiel?

-Kirsten, déjalo...

-Dile a Graffman, que si la silicona de sus tetas la deja oír, aprenda lo que es buena música.- Y colgó el teléfono.

Y esa misma noche a las cinco de la mañana Sirius abría la ventana de su habitación y se encontraba a Kim en el jardín de los Potter. Llorando y con una mochila de acampada.

-¿Nos vamos?

Kim, Sirius, James, Remus, Kirsten, Peter y Lily, esperaban la llegada de Bridget. Cuando la rubia apareció quince minutos después de la hora estipulada, por fin salieron. Las cartas ya estaban echadas y Newcastle era un punto no muy lejano.

* * *

Tanto Newcastle, tanto Newcastle... y x fin lo vamos a tener! a partir de aki ya se relatara el viaje y demas... aisss q ganas tengo ya de q veais esa parte... jeje bno, muxos besos y una feliz incorporacion a la rutina 


	6. de besos, lloros y abrazos

Y aki llegó el penultimo capitulo... ya tngo la historia acabada y estoy esperando si os gusta el ultimo y kereis hacer una continuaciom (pekeña, eso si) bueno, os dejo con el capitulo (q llevo desde el lunes intentando subirlo y no se xq no me dejaba...) pos eso, espero q os guste!

* * *

Kim, Sirius, James, Remus, Kirsten, Peter y Lily, esperaban la llegada de Bridget. Cuando la rubia apareció quince minutos después de la hora estipulada, por fin salieron. Las cartas ya estaban echadas y Newcastle era un punto no muy lejano.

Era la una del mediodía y habían parado para comer. Ese día tenían bocadillos que Lily había traído de su casa. Estaban sentados a las afueras de la periferia de Londres.

-Hola.- dijo Kim sentándose junto a Sirius. El la miró y no dijo nada.- Me siento tan avergonzada de lo que te dijo mi madre...

-Mira déjalo. Tu madre me ve como el típico macarra que utiliza a las chicas, y puede que yo sea así... tu eres la típica niña buena, rica, que no se junta con esa chusma.

-Yo no soy así...

-Aparte.- la cortó Sirius.- lo del otro día fue un error. No le des importancia... me dijiste que me arrepentiría. Pues tenías razón... lo he hecho.- se levantó y se sentó junto a James.

-Hola¿es esta la dirección de Roxy Calmaght?- dijo un hombre parando su coche frente a un jardín en el que una mujer pelirroja regaba las plantas.

-¿Roxy qué? No, aquí no vive ninguna Roxy.

-¡Ah! Vale... bueno, muchas gracias.- dijo el hombre.

-De nada...-dijo la mujer sin dejarle de mirar.- Perdone¿usted se llama Eduard?

-Si. ¿La conozco?

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Eduard Fliregan?

-¿Helen Rollings?

-¡Oh dios mío!- dijo la mujer. El abrió la puerta del coche y se bajo.

-Estas... tan cambiada...

-Y tu...

-Pero sigues igual de guapa.

-¿Y tu soltero me equivoco?

-En absoluto.

-¡Ed!- dijo la mujer abrazándole.

-Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver...- dijo el devolviéndola el abrazo.

-He pensado mucho en ti.

-¿En serio?

-He pensado... en lo que habría pasado si hubiese aceptado tu propuesta. Si me hubiese ido contigo a Florida...

-Pues... te habrías casado conmigo a los dieciocho años, en una playa, y te habrías divorciado a los tres meses...

-¿Te has casado?

-Si. ¿Recuerdas a Jessica González?

-¡No!- dijo Helen tapándose la boca.

-Si...- dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vaya... pues parece que Florida te ha sentado bien...

-Bueno... Florida, Maryland, Carolina del sur... he viajado por todos los estados unidos.

-Siempre te encantó ser nómada.

-¿Y que fue de ti?

-Me hice medimaga.

-¡Vaya!

-Si... y me fui a África. He estado viviendo allí hasta hace menos de un mes que me volvía a Inglaterra y fui a casa de mi hermano. Su mujer y su hija le abandonaron y yo me fui con ellas. Ahora vivo aquí. En esta casa.

-Interesante...

-¿Tu donde vives?

-En casa de mi hermano.

-Jajaja. Viva el gorroneo.

-Claro.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Pues... me paso el día sola. Mi cuñada trabaja y mi sobrina se ha ido a Newcastle con sus amigos.

-¿Newcastle? Mi sobrina también quería ir pero mi hermano y su mujer no la han dejado... no lo saben, pero esta noche se ha escapado y se ha ido.

-¿A Newcastle?

-Si.

-Tiene el mismo aire rebelde de su tío.

-Si...

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-Tengo prisa... pero dame tu número de teléfono. Ya que nos hemos encontrado... no hay que dejar pasar la oportunidad.- Helen sonrió.- ¿Sabes usar un teléfono no?

-Si. He aprendido hace poco, pero si.- rió ella. Se lo dio y el entró en el coche.

-Espero verte dentro de poco. ¡Te llamaré!

-Vale...- y arrancó perdiéndose en la lejanía. Helen sonrió y volvió a su tarea de regar las plantas.

-Evans.

-Piérdete.- dijo Lily sin dejar de caminar.

-Oye, escúchame...- protestó el chico.

-No.

-Bueno, pues no me escuches si no quieres... solo quería pedirte perdón. Mira... se que me he portado fatal contigo, lo de la broma, luego las continuas burlas y eso... pero algo ha cambiado en mi. Y quiero que lo sepas.

-¿A si¿Utilizas un champú diferente o qué?

-Hablo en serio. Tu... me gustas. Pero gustar de verdad.- Lily bufó.

-¿Pretendes que te crea? Supuestamente, este año también estabas colado por mi.

-No. El curso pasado no, pero este verano si. Tu forma de pasar de mi es irresistible.

-Ya... pero resulta que tu y yo somos contrarios en TODO.

-Bueno... los polos opuestos se atraen.- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros. Apretó el paso y se puso a la altura de Peter. Lily siguió mirándole un rato. ¿El acaba de decir lo que ella acababa de oír?

Kim andaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. De todas las cosas que sirius podía haberla dicho, había escogido la peor. La había hundido en la mierda.

Sirius miró discretamente a Kim. ¿Por qué la había besado y luego la había dicho que se había arrepentido¿Por qué se comía el tarro por una tía? El, que con chascar los dedos tenía diez pivas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué hasta el mismo había reconocido una leve obsesión por Fliregan¿No se estaría...¡No! Eso nunca... esas nueve letras que formaban la dichosa palabra prohibida, jamás acompañarían como adjetivo a Sirius Black.

Bridget miraba a Peter y a James, que caminaban juntos. El chico Potter era más guapo, más alto, más chulo... y le gustaba. Peter también era guapo, aunque menos espectacular. Más dulce, eso sí. Y ella le gustaba a el. Pero es que le veía y no podía ver más que a un gran amigo... y no se podía forzar a nada más.

Lily miró a James, concretamente a su culo, vale, sería un cretino; pero con un gran culo.

Ese noche, Helen tenía en mente a Eduard. Seguía tan guapo... e incluso más que cuando iban a Hogwats... aún recordaba cuando el la pidió que le acompañase a Florida y se negó. Pero ahora le volvía a ver... doce años después...

Eduard pensaba en Helen y si transformación a lo largo de los años... Estaba... bueno, muy pero que muy bien.- pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Siempre había sido alta y con pecho, pero también un poco larguirucha. Ahora tenía un cuerpo bien modelado, con unas bonitas curvas. El cambio de color del pelo también constituía una mejora. Y su sonrisa... eso seguía igual, con el mismo efecto sobre el: que le temblasen las piernas y se volviese bobo. Aunque ahora se conseguía mantener bastante sereno. Para algo había, en teoría, madurado. Ahora era un hombre guapo, alto, bastante codiciado por el sector femenino, de cuerpo atlético debido al deporte, rubio y con ojos azules.

Ambos salieron a pasear a día siguiente por el callejón Diagón (separados) Helen fue a entrar a Florish & Blotts y Eduard fue a salir. Chocaban y no se ponían de acuerdo en quien entraba y quien salía.

-E...

-A...

-Lo...

-¿Me...?

-Jajaja.- rompieron a reír los dos.

-Parecemos tontos...- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó el rezando para que la pelirroja no sonriese.

-Claro.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Vamos...- contestó el apretando los puños.

-No puedo creerlo...- decía la señora Fliregan llorando en el sofá del salón. Su marido la miró acusadoramente.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si¡Qué te importaba que se besase con un chico¡Tiene dieciséis años¿Qué hacías tu con su edad, Mary?

-No estamos hablando de mi... estamos hablando de que nuestra hija se ha escapado de madrugada por la ventana o vete a saber por donde y...

-Se fue por la puerta porque yo la abrí.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Yo la di permiso para ir a Newcastle. Tu tomas decisiones sola yo también las tomo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pues créelo... es muy cierto.

-No me dirijas la palabra...- dijo la señora Fliregan subiendo las escaleras. Sonaron unas llaves y la puerta principal se abrió.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó la voz de Eduard.

-Si.- respondió su hermano.- Tu cerrada de mente, cuñada Mary, y tu tolerante hermano.

-A... vale...- dijo el hombre un poco perdido.

-¡Mandy¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo Helen entrando en el recibidor.

-Vale...- contestó su cuñada distraídamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirroja andando hacia el estudio de la mujer.

-Mirar facturas...- contestó la rubia. Después soltó un suspiro.- No se como voy a pagarlas... y tengo que comprar las cosas de Bridget para el colegio y el dinero no me llega... tengo lo de la cuenta de Gringotts, pero lo quiero reservar para cuando Bi sea mayor, y es que con lo que me pagan en Madam Malkim... quizás deberías buscarte un trabajo, Helen.

-Ya lo había pensado... y he estado buscando... y cuando Bridget empiece Hogwarts me voy a Burundi. Allí si que hace falta medimagia...

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?

-Completamente.

-Pero...

-Tengo los billetes del traslador en la habitación.

-Bueno... ¿cuándo volverás?- la mujer se encogió de hombros.- ¿Volverás?- su cuñada repitió el mismo gesto.- Ha veces pienso que hablar contigo es como hablar con una varita...

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir. Comienza a anochecer.- dijo James.

-Tienes razón...- respondió Kirsten.- ¿Alguien sabe de algún albergue cercano?

-¿Al qué?- dijo Bridget. Peter la miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Princesa creo que no eres nadie sin tu castillo.

-¿Tendremos que dormir en un albergue?

-Me temo que si...- dijo el chico pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Jooo.- contestó la rubia apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de Peter.

Y efectivamente, durmieron en un albergue. Les proporcionaron unas taquillas (que ellos cerraron con magia) y les asignaron unas literas. Extendieron sus sacos de dormir y fueron al baño. Tras una buena ducha bajaron a cenar. Eran mesas muy largas con bancos corridos. Como en Hogwarts. Se sentaron unos enfrente de otros.

-Estoy agotada...- dijo Bridget.

-Pero si hoy solo hemos andado quince kilómentros.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Y te parece poco?

-Mira Bi, si solo andamos quince kilómetros al día no llegaremos en la vida. Nosotros teníamos pensado una media de veinte o veinticinco por día.- Bridget gimió y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Te dije que no vinieses.- dijo Sirius tomando una cucharada de sopa.

-Todos en esta mesa te hemos dicho alguna vez que te calles y tu sigues sin hacer caso. Podías hacerlo, para lo que te sirve la boca...- dijo Kim. Todos la miraron y Sirius se crispó.

-Pues mira, me sirve para hablar, para besar, para cagarla, para vomitar...- Kim le miró, dejó el cubierto con fuerza y subió a la habitación. Ya había algunas personas durmiendo así que en silencio entró en su saco y odio a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente tras desayunar salieron del albergue y siguieron caminando.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sirius poniéndose al paso de Kim.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo siento.- repitió el. La rubia le miró.

-No te entiendo.

-Que lo...

-Eso si, al que no entiendo es a ti.- y tras variar su ritmo fue con Kirsten.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sirius?

-¡Oh! Nada interesante...

Esa misma noche Sirius estaba en una de las literas del albergue de aquella noche. En la cama de arriba dormía Kim. Kim, por ella precisamente no podía dormir. Un día necesitaba comportarse bien con ella, otro día se arrepentía y le daba miedo los sentimientos del día anterior y la insultaba. Se sentía fatal al verla mal e inconscientemente le pedía perdón. Se estaba volviendo loco y por lo visto la estaba volviendo loca a ella.

Kim lloraba en silencio. No podía dormir por Sirius. Se había dado cuenta de que no era mera atracción. Se había enamorado. Y como una idiota. Se había enamorado de uno de los tíos más populares del colegio que la veía como un bicho raro que había que aplastar. No podía haberlo echo peor... le odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo le miraba y sentía que no podía odiarlo sino guardarle rencor por sus palabras que se le clavaban como si de astillas se tratase.

Lily se revolvía incómoda en su saco. Desde allí podía ver a Potter. El tampoco estaba dormido. Miraba el techo desde su litera. Esa noche les habían dado una habitación para ellos solos. El giró la cara y la vio mirándole. Rápidamente se giró pero el la chistó.

-¡Evans!- susurró. Se giró y le miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He visto que estabas despierta y como me aburro he decidido hablar contigo un rato.

-No creo que sea hora de hablar. Habla con tu almohada, Potter. Te hará el mismo caso que te hago yo.

-Seguro...- dijo el.

-¿Podéis callaros de una puta vez?- dijo Kim asomando su cabeza entre la cremallera del saco y inclinándose hacía abajo para ver a Lily. Sirius alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Kim se subió rápidamente.

-¿Eduard?

-¿Helen?

-Si, soy yo.- dijo la pelirroja al teléfono mientras retorcía el cable, nerviosa, entre sus dedos.

-¡Hola¿Qué querías?

-Te... ¿te gustaría ir a cenar? Para recordar viejos tiempos...

-Si, si claro. Y después podríamos ir a... bailar.

-Vale. Y... tomar un helado en el parque.

-En el Hyde al amanecer. ¿Recuerdas?

-Me voy a poner colorada... no sigas, Ed, por favor.

-Me... me estoy acordando de todo, de cada detalle. Asta de cómo olías.

-¡Venga ya¿Aún te acuerdas?

-Por supuesto. Colonia de mora.

-Si, jejeje.

-Pues... ¿te paso a buscar a las ocho?

-¿Las ocho? Vale.

-Ponte muy guapa. Bueno, más de lo que vas normalmente.

-Me vas a sacar los colores.

-Es lo que pretendo.

-No me ves.

-Pero te imagino.

-Ed...

-¿Sabes? Has sido la única persona con la que he estado que me ha llamado Ed. O por lo menos, de esa forma...

-Made in Helen.- rió la mujer.

-Si...pues... eso. Hasta esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche, Ed.- concluyó.

-Adiós, Nelly.

-¿Nelly? Eso si que no me lo llaman desde Hogwarts...

-Pues acostúmbrate.- dijo el antes de colgar. Helen se sorprendió con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Todos se sorprendieron a si mismos despertándose a las doce de la mañana. Para esa hora el albergue ya estaba vacío. Al igual que los baños pero estos solo tenían agua fría por las horas. James entró a ducharse el primero y se dejo una rendija en la puerta. Fue la oportunidad de oro para las chicas. Silenciosamente se deslizaron y colocaron sus cabezas en fila para poder ver todas.

-Santo díos...- dijo Kirsten.

-Madre mía...- murmuró Lily.

-¿Cómo puede andar con eso entre las piernas?- preguntó Bridget.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado...- comentó Kim no muy interesada.

-¿Espiando?- dijo la voz de Peter.

-AAAA.- gritaron las cuatro, cayendo sobre la puerta, que se abrió, dejándolas a ellas ir a parar al suelo del baño.

-AAAAA- chilló James intentándose tapar.

-No te tapes, ya te hemos visto.- dijo Kirsten levantándose.

-Que alivio...- murmuró el chico. Las otras tres se levantaron y le miraron riéndose.

-Me parece, querido Jammie, que solo nos quedan dos y a vosotros tres.

-Si, pero os quedan los más difíciles.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Lily acercándose un poco a el.

-Si.

-Vale... vamonos chicas.- sus amigas obedecieron y entre risas salieron del baño.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Lily al entrar en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué?

-Aprende de James, no se como andará con eso entre las piernas... que raro que seáis amigos con lo diferentes que sois, mister milímetro.- comentó Kirsten pasando junto a el. Kim alzó las cejas y le miró.

-¡Ya estoy harto! -Gritó el moreno. Las cuatro amigas se juntaron y le miraron.

-¿Por qué¿Estas acomplejado por tu micropene?- preguntó Bridget.

-¿Es esto pequeño¿EE?- gritó Sirius bajándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

-¡OOOHHH!- gritaron las chicas mirándole con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta. Luego se taparon la boca con la mano y rompieron a reír.

-Caíste Black.- dijo Kim poniéndose delante de el. Luego le miró.- No esta mal.- y fue hacía los baños. De allí salía en ese momento James aún chorreando agua y con una toalla a la cintura. Se quedó quieto al ver a Kim caminar hacía el baño y Lily, Bridget y Kirsten delante de Sirius que tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados y el culo al aire.

-E... ¿Sirius?- su amigo se subió corriendo los pantalones y salió de la habitación.

-¿Difícil decías?- preguntó Lily mirándole. James apretó los puños.- Uno.- corearon sus amigas.

A partir de ahí la situación era muy tensa. Ese día se camino en silencio y no se hablo casi excepto Kirsten con Remus. La chica fue a picarle justo al salir del albergue.

-Bueno... esta claro quien ganará la apuesta ¿no?

-Sois unas tramposas.

-No hemos incumplido ninguna norma.

-Teníais bajo presión moral a Sirius.

-Tu amigo tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito. Y lo ha demostrado con creces.

-Y vosotras tenéis menos...

-¿Menos qué?

-No sé que decir, déjame en paz.

-Oye Remus.

-¿Qué?

-Lo he dejado con Jake. Bueno, el me ha dejado a mi...

-¿Y?

-Ya no eres el otro.

-Kirsten... déjalo.

-Pero... ¿no te gusto?

-Si... si me gustas, pero no... déjalo.

-No. Explícame. ¿Te gusto o no?- preguntó ella.

-Si.

-Pues... a partir de ahora, lo demás, corre de mi parte.- dijo la chica dándole un beso detrás de la oreja.

Helen estaba nerviosa. Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo de su cuarto. Eran las ocho y dos... y Eduard estaría a punto de llegar... se tocó el cuello y recordó que no se había echado colonia. Como una loca empezó a buscar el frasco de colonia de mora que tenía guardado. Eran y seis y aun no lo había encontrado... claro que Eduard aún no había venido. ¡Allí estaba! En el fondo del baúl... se echó unas gotas tras las orejas y se miró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Eduard estaba muy nervioso... ahora frente a la puerta de la casa de las Cackpier/Rollings era más difícil... se sentía como en la primera cita de todo adolescente... y entonces ella abrió.

-Estás...- se quedó mirándola.

-¿Guapa?

-No.- la cara de Helen se desencajó.

-Mucho más que guapa.- concluyó con una sonrisa. Entonces ella recuperó su aspecto radiante. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes granate. Ajustado y con escote. Luego lo acompañaba con una especie de chal, que rodeaba sus brazos y se abrochaba en la parte de delante. Era de piel verde oliva. Las sandalias eran granates al igual que los labios. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con las puntas rizadas para fuera.

-Tu vas... bien.- dijo ella asemejando un simple vale. Eduard sonrió.

-Esto es... para ti.- dijo tendiéndole un ramo de flores blancas.

-Esto parece una cita, y debo recordarle, señor Fliregan, que solo es un... recordatorio de tiempos pasados.

-Pues eso, no te habré ido a buscar a casa de tus padres... y a ayudarte a escaparte de casa por las noches y a colarte por las mañanas.- Helen sonrió.

-Las pondré en agua... ¿quieres mientras una copa?

-Déjalo. Tenemos reserva en el restaurante. Date prisa.- ella asintió y fue hasta la cocina con el resonar de sus tacones. Al rato volvió ya sin las flores.

-Vámonos.- salieron de la casa y montaron en el coche de el. Fueron hasta el restaurante y entraron guiados por un camarero hasta su mesa.

-Es un sitio precioso...- dijo ella mirándo a su alrededor.

-¿No has estado nunca?

-No.

-Bueno... es algo más elegante que nuestra primera cita...

-Aquel restaurante tan cutre de Hosmedague...

-Era lo peor.- dijo el riendo.

-No teníamos mucho dinero...

-Éramos jóvenes.

-¿Sabes? Vienen mi sobrina y sus amigos a casa y... me siento tan... mayor. Vieja, comparada con ellos.

-Si...

-El otro día vinieron a casa y se emborracharon... y me recordó aquella borrachera que nos cogimos todo el grupo y nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común con todas las pruebas y la Macgonagall nos pilló...

-Jajaja. Bueno, ahora podemos emborracharnos y nadie nos regañará.

-No sirvo para emborracharme. Pierdo el control y no se ni lo que hago...

-Entonces, a beber se ha dicho...

-¿Sabes? A veces viene bien recordar cuando éramos jóvenes...

-Aún eres joven.

-No lo soy...

-¡Oh vamos¡Tienes 30 años! Esta noche te voy a demostrar lo joven que eres...- dijo Eduard tomándole la mano inconscientemente. Luego, se dio cuenta y la soltó rápidamente. -¿Más vino?

Después de la cena fueron al coche de Eduard, que condujo hasta una discoteca.

-Desentonamos mucho...- dijo Helen saliendo del coche.

-Ya verás como no...- entraron y bailaron al principio un poco cohibidos. Luego se dieron cuenta de que nadie les miraba y se divirtieron de lo lindo. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando salieron de allí. Fueron paseando hasta el coche.

-¿Hace un paseo por el Hayde? Para recordar...

-Pero solo pasear, no recordemos todo.

-Vale...- y así lo hicieron. Pasearon por el parque y a las cinco y cuarto estaban de nuevo en el coche.

-¿La última copa?- preguntó Eduard.

-Vale. Pero... vamos a mi casa. Los tacones me están matando.- el obedeció y aparcó frente la puerta de la casa. Helen abrió la puerta y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se sentará en el salón. Ella fue hacía la cocina

-¿No esta tu cuñada?

-No. Está en casa de sus padres en Devon... volverá dentro de dos días. Tengo la casa para mi solita...- dijo ella desde allí.

-Que envidia.- comentó Eduard pasando su vista por el salón.

-No creas...- se oyó el sonido de los tacones de Helen acercarse.- A veces me siento sola...- siguió entrando en el salón. Le tendió un vaso con líquido anaranjado. El lo cogió receloso y se sentaron en el sofá. Helen se libró de los tacones y se reclinó un poco en el sofá.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. Un poco de todo.- rió ella.

-¿Tiene alcohol?

-Muchísimo.

-Vamos a ver...- Eduard lo probó un poco y con una mueca de asco lo dejó sobre la mesa de café.- No sirves para barman.

-Jajajaja.- rió ella echando la cabeza hacía atrás.- Sabes... creo que estoy un poco achispada.

-¿Si?

-Te dije que no debería beber... ¿no querrás emborracharme para llevarme a la cama?

-Si quisiera llevarte a la cama, utilizaría otros métodos.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Como estos.- dijo el besándola.

-Interesante...- notó la mano de el en su rodilla.-Te has vuelto muy directo con el tiempo ¿no?- preguntó mirándole.

-Solo en lo que me gusta de verdad.- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y yo te gusto?

-Si.- ella asintió y con un gesto rápido se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el, besándolo. Estuvieron un rato así y luego el la cogió en brazos, con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y tentó en busca del cierre del sujetador. Bajó los tirantes del vestido y la cremallera mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Entonces se encontró con el cierre del sujetador... lo intentó, Díos sabe que lo hizo, pero no podía desabrocharlo. Helen abandonó su boca y le preguntó que que pasaba.

-No... no puedo.

-¿Sigues igual¿Aún no has aprendido?

-Las mujeres se lo quitan para mi... no tengo la necesidad de aprender.

-Osea que sigues igual, incluso con el mismo ego o más.

-¿Vamos a discutir?

-No.

-Entonces... creo que tiene fácil solución...- dijo el pasando el dedo por el cuello de Helen y besándola.- hazlo tu y punto.- Ella acarició su cara y le besó mientras que con una mano se desabrochaba el sujetador. Eduard la tumbó en el sofá y la acabo de desnudar mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el. Después de tantísimos años volvieron a conocer íntimamente sus cuerpos, volvieron a tener dieciocho años. Ambos se volvieron a sentir así con los besos del otro. Eduard no pudo más que sentir su corazón latir a cinco mil pulsaciones por segundo al escuchar entre gemidos y suspiros de Helen pronunciar ese Ed de forma tan especial.

Eduard abrió los ojos y vio a Helen abrazada a el, desnuda. Recordó con una sonrisa lo de esa noche... había sido perfecto. Mejor que cuando eran adolescentes e inexpertos. La observó. Estaba más bonita que entonces. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto que completaba con su personalidad. Sabía que quizá fuera solo asunto de una noche pero se sentía terriblemente bien y no tenía ganas de levantarse, ni de moverse, por miedo a despertarla. Si bien solía despertarse por las mañanas y se marchaba de las casas esta vez no lo hizo. Le apetecía desayunar con Helen y comer, y volver a hacerla el amor... ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

-Buenos días...- dijo bajito mientras se despertaba del todo.

-Buenos días.- dijo el mirándola.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bueno... bien. Helen... lo de...

-¡Shhh!- dijo ella poniéndole su dedo índice sobre los labios.- Más tarde.- y le besó. Se incorporó y se puso la ropa interior.- Voy por algo de desayunar. Ahora vengo.

-No tardes.

-No.- dijo ella sonriéndole. Se fue y volvió al rato con una bandeja. –No hay gran cosa pero...

-Da igual.

-Bueno¿de que querías hablar?

-¿Ha sido solo una noche?

-¿Lo ha sido?

-Para mi... no.

-Para mi tampoco.

-Eso quiere decir que seguiremos quedando y...

-Avanzando. Conociendonos más.

-¿Más? Nos conocemos ya, hemos salido juntos muchísimos años.

-No me refiero a eso. Solo digo que tiempo al tiempo.- le cortó.- Vuelvo ahora, voy a ducharme.

-¿Subo contigo? Para ahorrar agua, digo...- ella rió.

-¿En serio quieres venir?

-Si.

-Vale... sube.- el la miró y ella sonrió dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras. Eduard la siguió extrañado de que aceptara y contento de su suerte.

Había pasado una semana desde que salieron de Londres camino a Newcastle y la travesía comenzaba a hacer sus marcas. Las ampollas y el dolor de pies se convirtió en algo cotidiano... Peter se había esforzado mucho con Bridget y parecía que comenzaba a surgir efecto. La chica cada vez sentía más apego por el. El cariño se estaba convirtiendo en el algo más...

-Bridget. Aún no me has dicho quién te gusta.

-Me gustaba. Ahora... creo que me gusta otra persona.- dijo mirándole. Peter sonrió un poco.

-¿La conozco?

-Creo que... si. Si, la conoces.

-¿Va a Newcastle?

-Si... va a Newcastle.

-¿Te besaría en este momento?- preguntó el parándose. Bridget le imitó.

-No lo sé... pero, eso espero.- Peter sonrió y acortó la distancia para besarla dulcemente. Bridget le miró.

-Pete, aún no estoy segura... ¿vale? No me presiones... yo te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

-Vale.

-¿Seguro?

-Que si. Si hay algo de lo que sepa, es de paciencia.- Bridget sonrió.

-¿Ves? Por eso creo que me gustas. Eres tan terriblemente dulce...- el sonrió mirándo al suelo.

-Gracias, supongo.- la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y le cogió de la mano.

-Vamos, nos hemos separado de los demás.

-Y ahora, solo falta Peter.- le decía Kirsten a Kim.- ¿Sabes? Creía que lo de Sirius sería distinto... que tu te acostarías con el y entonces le verías.

-Sería poca originalidad... ¿no crees? Mejor cada uno de un modo...- comentó Kim tristemente. ¿Ella con Sirius¿Desde cuando? Tendría que ocurrir un milagro... el chico llevaba una semana sin siquiera mirarla y no digamos dirigirla la palabra...

-Tío tenemos que conseguir ver a Evans, Kim y Bridget en bolas.- le decía Sirius a James.

-Si tu no te hubieras bajado los pantalones, literalmente, ante ellas, ahora no tendríamos ese problema.

-Si tu hubieras cerrado la puerta mientras te duchabas... solo tendríamos el problema Remus.

-¿Ves? El si que jugo bien su carta... vió desnuda a Kirsten y encima, pilló.

-¿Por qué todo le sale siempre bien? Da asco...

-Creo que ya se como ver a Evans desnuda... y además, creo que lo pasaré muy muy bien...

-¿Puedo emplear esa táctica con Kim?

-Bueno... no debería... pero, vale, te dejaré...

-¿Y en que consiste?- James se acercó al oído de Sirius y le contó todo. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien pensado, Prongs.- y después chocaron la mano.

-Han planeado algo.- dijo Lily llegando hasta Kirsten y Kim.

-¿A si¿Y que piensas que es?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿La manera de verte a ti, a Bi y a mi desnudas, por ejemplo?

-¡Ah!

-Bueno, no os preocupéis... si no lo han hecho ya... ¿cómo lo van ha hacer ahora?- preguntó Kirsten. James giró la cabeza y miró, con una sonrisa burlona y alzando las cejas, a Lily.

-No lo sé. Pero no me gusta nada...- respondió la pelirroja.

Cuando esa noche llegaron a una aldea cercana a Rugby, buscaron donde poder dormir. Pero el sitio era tan pequeño que no había albergues ni hoteles.

-Perfecto¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Lily sentándose en un banco y tirando la mochila junto a ella.

-Quedarnos sentados no, desde luego.- contestó Remus.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? No siento lo pies...- dijo Kirsten.

-Voy a buscar algún sitio.- dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Sirius levantándose también.

-Que lo haga Evans. Tengo una propuesta que no podrá denegar...

-¿Tu crees?- respondió la chica desde el banco.

-Estoy seguro.- ella se levantó y le siguió a regañadientes.

-¿Y bien?- dijo mientras pasaban por un callejón. El la arrinconó contra la pared, sin previo aviso y la besó. Ella se quedó un poco sorprendida y luego le apartó.

-¿DE QUÉ COÑO VAS!

-Me apetecía besarte desde hace varios días.- Lily le pegó una bofetada.

-¿Y tu¿De qué vas tu?

-Me apetecía pegarte desde hace varios años.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves? Por eso se que eres mi mujer ideal.- la pelirroja bufó.

-¿Sigues con esas chorradas?

-Si.

-¿Y no piensas parar? Llevo dos semanas escuchando la misma sarta de tonterías. Ya has conseguido que me venga a Newcastle. Ponle un fin o lo pondré yo.

-Esta bien... Oye, si vosotras conseguís ver desnudo a Peter, ganaríais la apuesta.

-Hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo.

-Vale... pero Peter no es un chico fácil. Y teneis que tener en cuenta que ahora nosotros le protegeremos...

-Ya, claro... tu y Black tampoco eráis plato fácil y mira. Black lo hizo solito.

-No me recuerdes ese anécdota ¿quieres?- Lily sonrió suficientemente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Potter? Os sacamos una gran ventaja...

-Lo sé. Y por ello te propondré una cosa.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Una partida al strip póker. Se sobreentiende que quien va perdiendo se va desnudando. Sin tonterías ni piedad. Hay que quedarse en bolas completamente.

-No.

-¿Por qué¿Tenéis miedo?

-No me gusta el strip póker. Pero tengo otra idea...

-¿A si?

-Si. Una carrera.

-¿Una carrera?- dijo James burlonamente.

-No jugaré al strip póker.

-Ni yo correré.

-¿Fifty fifty?- James lo pensó un instante y después asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Que empiece la función.- dijo el chico estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Y ahora... ¿buscamos donde dormir?- Al final una mujer mayor que vivía sola les dejó dormir en su enorme casa a cambio de quince libras por alojamiento y desayuno. Aceptaron y ella les llevó a un enorme desván algo destartalado con siete camas.

-Oiga, falta un cama.- le dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento, querido. Solo tengo siete... alguien tendrá que dormir en el suelo... por eso solo he cobrado siete alquileres. ¿Recuerdas?- Todos corrieron hacía las camas con la intención de librarse del suelo. Sirius y Kim coincidieron en una. A base de empujones la chica consiguió hacerse con el colchón y se tumbó todo lo larga que era.

-Que duermas bien, Blackie- Boo.

-Vete a la mierda.- gruñó el chico mirándola con envidia. Ella rió y se acomodó un poco más. La mujer mayor, salió de la habitación y les dejó solos. Sirius se levantó y cogió a Kim en brazos. Ella pataleó.

-¿De quién es la cama ahora?- preguntó el burlonamente. Kim se escurrió por sus brazos y saltando por encima de sus hombros se tiró a la cama.

-¿Mía tal vez?- Sirius maldijó y la quitó la almohada, de debajo de la cabeza, bruscamente. Acto seguido le dio en toda la cara. Kim se quedó quieta y después cogió la otra almohada y le dio a el. Kirsten les imitó y le tiró un cojín a Remus. El recibió el golpe sorprendido y después contratacó.

-Chicos¿queréis comportaros de una ve...- Lily fue callada por almohadazo de James. El rió y ella se lanzó contra el armada con un cojín. El la cogió y la subió sobre su hombro, al estilo saco de patatas. Después la dio vueltas mientras ella reía. Peter hacía cosquillas a Bridget en la cama de al lado. Ella se intentaba librar pegándole con su almohada pero de poco le servía. Al final Sirius cayó en la cama encima de Kim. Ella con la respiración entrecortada le miró a los ojos. El, que tenía el peso repartido en los brazos, a ambos lados de Kim, los dobló un poco y se acercó más a ella.

-¿No podemos compartirla?

-¿No te arrepentirás luego?

-¿Lo harás tu?

-Puede, no lo sé.

-Bueno... vive el hoy sin pensar en el mañana ¿no?- Kim abrió la boca para responder pero Sirius la besó. Ella hizo presión hacía arriba, indicándole que se separará de ella.

-No. No te lo voy a permitir más... duerme en la cama, si quieres.- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta el pasillo donde estaba el baño. Sirius se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Sentía ella algo por el? Si era así... pobrecilla. El no sentía nada por ella y la chica iba a sufrir un desengaño... ¿no?

Lily buscaba su pijama en la mochila.

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo James enseñándoselo.

-¿Qué haces tu con eso?

-Se te... cayó antes.

-Ya.

-Es verdad.- Lily le miró un instante y después se giró hacia su mochila.-Lily.

-¿Qué?

-En... en el pueblo, hay un... bueno... ¿quieres... venir... esta noche... conmigo a dar una vuelta?

-No.

-Por favor.- Lily le miró.

-Esta bien, pero nada de chorradas en plan: eres la mujer de mi vida ¿entendido?

-Vale. Entonces... a las doce.

-No. Dentro de...- miró su reloj.- quince minutos. Y ya es tarde.- El chico puso de fastidio pero asintió.

Y quince minutos más tarde Lily y James caminaban por las callejuelas del pueblo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily.

-Hace una noche bonita ¿verdad?

-¿Me has traido aquí para hablar del tiempo?

-No... e... supongo que...

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, Potter.

-Tu sabes que yo siempre soy un chico...- dijo James parándose.

-¿Gilipollas?- completó Lily parándose en frente suya.

-No. Bueno, no sé. ¿Lo soy?

-Si.

-¡Ah! Vale... bueno... pero... aparte de gilipollas yo me consideraría un chico atrevido.

-Bueno, podría decirse que si. Pero eres gilipollas en tu mayor parte.

-Vale... gracias por los datos, pero... bueno, cuando estoy contigo... me siento gilipollas.

-¡Ah¿Pero no te sientes así siempre?

-Por favor, Lily... estoy intentado hablar en serio.

-¿Crees que bromeo? Vale... esta bien.

-Pues eso, que... creo que me gustas. Pero, gustar de verdad. No como aquella vez... no como en las bromas que te echo... creo que me gustas... mucho.- Lily no hablo y bajó la mirada. -Tienes... esos ojos verdes tan bonitos... y ese pelo que... bueno, estoy seguro que no soy el único al que ha cautivado.

-Déjate de bobadas y cursilerías. Yo no soy guapa, lo tengo asumido, pero no te burles de mi. Eso no voy a permitirtelo.- hizo ademán de marcharse pero James la sujetó por el brazo y la giró. Acto seguido la besó sin esperar respuesta. Lily se quedó quieta, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad. James Potter la estaba besando por tercera vez en el verano. James Potter se le había declarado una noche, a solas, y la estaba besando... ¿Qué debía hacer¿Irse¿Disfrutar? La segunda opción parecía más tentadora... además, un beso no significaba nada... Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se dejó llevar. Pero el aire se acababa y ambos tuvieron que separarse. James la miró un instante y luego se lanzó contra su boca. Lily correspondió y pasó sus manos por el pelo del chico, despeinándolo. El siguió un rato más con su cuello pero luego bajó a su oreja y por último a su cuello. Entonces, Lily se vio a ella desde otra perspectiva, como si fuese otra persona y se separó rápidamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Perdona? Tu también me estabas besándo.- Lily se tapó la cara con la mano.

-¡Mierda¡Mierda!- chilló.- ¿Me has dado un filtro amoroso o algo parecido?

-¿Qué dices?

-No.. bueno entonces... ¡No¡Te he besado!

-Tampoco es tan grave.- Lily notó una lágrima correr por su mejilla y ni se molestó en quitarla del medio.

-Si lo es... es... una mierda.- continuó mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Yo... lo siento.- dijo James acercándose. Lily se le echó encima acercó y le abrazó llorando. James se quedó quieto y después pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella. Estaba abrazando a una chica que lloraba por haberla besado... si se había visto en alguna situación asi de rara que se lo dijese alguien porque el no lo recordaba...

Volvieron a la casa y entraron a la habitación. Todos "dormían" menos Bridget y Peter que hablaban en susurros, sentados, en la cama del chico. Lily entró y tras coger su pijama fue al baño. James se acercó a Bridget y Peter.

-Bi... creo que deberías ir con ella.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo¡Nada, joder!- dijo el chico de mala leche. La rubia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y salió de la habitación en busca de su amiga. Peter miró a James.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alguna vez has abrazado a una chica que lloraba por haberse besado contigo?

-E... no, creo que no.

-Bueno, pues yo si. Eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Qué?

-He salido con Evans y... la he besado. Y luego ella, me ha respondido. Al cabo de un rato se ha separado y a empezado a chillar y a llorar. Estaba ya casi asustado cuando se me a abrazado. Y yo pues... la he abrazado también.

-Lo que no te pase a ti...- dijo Peter moviendo la cabeza.- Buenas noches.- cortó la conversación metiéndose en su cama. James asintió y tras quitarse la ropa y las zapatillas, se metió en calzoncillos a la cama. No se enteró de cuando volvieron Lily y Bridget.

Remus daba vueltas en la cama... justo cuando había ido a entrar al baño estaba Kirsten dentro... y la visión de ella en sujetador le trajo el recuerdo de ella desnuda. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos... duerme Remus, duerme... estaba desnudo cuando sintió a alguien meterse dentro de su cama y taparle la boca. Se giró corriendo y distinguió en la oscuridad los ojos de Kirsten. Ella le soltó.

-¿Kirsten?- preguntó en un susurró enfadado.

-Ajá.- dijo ella besándole en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte. ¿Tan raro es?- preguntó volviéndole a besar esta vez en la oreja.

-No. Kirsten vete.- ella negó con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre el. Luego le besó en la boca. El apartó la cara. –Vete.- repitió.

-No quieres que me vaya, no seas hipócrita.

-¿Cómo que no? Claro que quiero que te vayas. Vamos, vete.- dijo echándola a un lado. Ella le acarició el pecho.

-¡Oh vamos!- le volvió a besar y el volvió a apartarse. Eso se repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que no le hizo falta (a Kirsten) repetir la operación. Remus no pudo resistirste más y la dejo tranquila. Ella fue hasta su boca y comenzó a besarle. Volvió a subirse sobre el y le besó con más comodidad. Ya llevaban un rato cuando el la volvió a apartar.

-Vete.- ella se levantó de la cama y le miró. Luego se inclinó le besó en la comisura de los labios.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes.- susurró antes de meterse en su cama. Remus gruñó y se puso de espaldas a ella.

Kim estaba dormida y sentía a su lado moverse a Bridget. Entonces su amiga paró, por fin y ella pudo percibir el casi silencio de la habitación. Un momento, solo se oía roncar ligeramente a Peter. ¿Dónde estaban los ronquidos de Sirius? Se levantó un poco y vio su bulto en la cama. Si estaba allí significaba que no estaba dormido... ¿qué le quitaría el sueño?

A la mañana siguiente nadie habló mucho, en parte por el sueño. James les contó todo con señales a sus amigos y Lily hizo lo mismo con sus amigas.

-¿Y la besaste sin más?- preguntó Remus.

-No, antes me declaré.

-¿Y solo la besaste?- intervino Sirius.

-Si. No me voy a poner a violarla.

-¿Y te besó sin más?- dijo Bridget.

-Si. Fue... asqueroso.- mintió Lily.

-¿Y solo te besó?-preguntó Kirsten.

-¿Qué querías¿Qué me violase?

-Y luego... se me echo a llorar en los brazos.

-Y cuando estaba llorando se aprovechó y me abrazó.

-Como me gustaría repetirlo...

-Como vuelva a ocurrir me corto las venas.

-Y creo que también disfrutó...

-No he sentido más asco en mi vida...

Y Lily que iba delante giró la cabeza hacía atrás y James, que iba detrás alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue solo un segundo, un instante, pero retransmitía mucho, muchísimo.

Helen miró otra vez el papel con la dirección. Parecía correcto... nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo Helen. La mujer la miró.

-Hola¿qué desea?

-¿Vive aquí Eduard Fliregan?

-Si, es mi cuñado. Pero no esta en casa...

-¡Ah! Bueno... pues, dígale que Helen Rollings a estado aquí.

-¿Rollings¿Tiene una hija que se llama Bridget?

-Una sobrina.- respondió Helen.

-Mi hija... es amiga de su sobrina. Íntimas.

-¿También esta en Newcastle?- la mirada de la mujer se empañó.

-Si. O eso creo... ahora... tengo prisa.

-¡Ah! De acuerdo... adiós.

-Adiós, le diré eso a Eduard...- y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Y los días pasaban y los chicos proseguían con su camino. Ese día tenían pensado llegar a Sheffield e iban caminando por al lado de una carretera. Un coche descapotable blanco paró a su lado. En el iban tres barbies rubias.

-Hola guapos.- dijo una a James y Sirius. Peter y Remus se acercaron mientras las chicas (las del coche y nuestras protagonistas) les miraban.

-Hola.- dijeron ellos.

-¿A dónde váis?

-A Newcastle.- respondió Sirius. La que conducía y la copilota cruzaron una mirada.

-¡Qué casualidad!- dijo la de atrás.- Nosotras... también. Si, a Newcastle... ¿queréis subir? Los chicos se miraron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Vosotros tres, claro.- dijo la copilota señalándoles a Sirius, James y Sirius. El moreno sonrió.

-Pues verás... es que venimos con más gente...- dijo James.

-Yo no me subo.- dijo Remus.- No dejo solos a Peter y a las chicas.- James pareció entrar en razón.

-Es verdad.

-¿Pero por qué¡Oh vamos! Yo me subo.

-Allá tu Sirius.- dijo James.- Yo, no abandono a mis amigos.- Sirius les miró a ellos y luego a las chicas que tenían cara de impaciencia disimulada con una sonrisa. Después miró a el grupo de Lily y las chicas. Concretamente a Kim. Ella no expresó nada especial con su mirada pero si le dedicó una mirada larga. El chico lo pensó unos instantes y luego miró al coche.

-Lo siento... pero yo tampoco voy.

-Que pena...- dijo la que conducía.- Con lo monos que sois... en fin, adiós.- y arrancó perdiendose de vista.

-Has hecho lo correcto.- dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, pero... ¡con lo buenas que estaban...!- murmuró apenado.

-Has hecho lo correcto, lo sabes.- repitió su amigo. El moreno asintió y miró a Kim. Ella le miró a los ojos un instante y se acercó.

-¿Por qué no te has ido con ellas?

-Porque con quien vengo es con vosotros. Mis amigos.- ella negó con la cabeza y echó a andar.

-Yo no soy tu amiga.

-¿Qué no? Yo creo que si...- respondió el pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.- y siguieron un buen rato.

-Me alegra saber que a fin de cuentas, no eres tan cabrón como creía.- dijo Lily mirándo a los ojos a James.

-A mi me alegra saber que lo sabes.

-Respecto a lo del otro día...

-No paso nada ¿no?

-Claro, nada.

-Perfecto.- dijo James con una sonrisa. Lily sonrió también.

-Mejor imposible...

-No has ido porque yo soy más guapa.- dijo Kirsten mirándo a Remus.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.- O por lo menos, a ti te gusto más.- añadió.

-Puede ser.

-¿En serio?

-Si.- la chica sonrió y tras ponerse de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Peter!

-¿Qué quieres, Bi?

-Hablar contigo. Llevo varios días sin hacerlo y tenía ganas.

-Aaa. Y bueno... ¿te has decidido ya?

-Mmmm... no, aún no. Pero es que... no haces nada para que decida.

-Me dijiste que no te presionara.

-Pero... una cosa es presionar y otra cosa... hacer méritos.- Peter la miró.- ¡Oh vamos¿Tan tímido eres?- el chico se puso rojo.- No me estoy metiendo contigo pero... quizá, si tuvieses un poco de iniciativa... ¿Yo te gusto?

-Sabes que si.

-Entonces dímelo. Y después... dame un beso.- Peter cogió aire.

-Bridget... tu a mi me gustas mucho.- y acto seguido, casi sin dar tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar, puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la besó. Fue un beso intenso y dulce.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil... -murmuró ella. El chico sonrió

-Tienes razón. Pero... ¿qué tal si lo haces tu ahora?

-Quizá ahora te pases de atrevido...- dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

-Puede, pero quien no arriesga no gana.- Bridget sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Después se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto pico. Después otro más largo y finalmente profundizó el beso.

* * *

Ya sabeis... dejarme un review... y el siguiente el desenlace! el fin del verano y la esperada llegada a Newcastle! 

Capitulo 7:

-Perdona¿te conozco?

-¡Corta el rollo tío! Esa técnica es muy antigua...

-¡Me siento Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman!

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Quién¿Yo¿Celoso de qué¿De un carca que quiere aprovecharse de una pobre pipiola de dieciseis años?

-Chicas, Peter y yo estamos saliendo.

-Chao no novio.

-¡Te quiero¡Llevo enamorado de ti desde los quince años!

-¿No te pondras a llorar verdad?

-Espero que no.

Y en el proximo capitulo ma ma ma ma mas!


	7. amistades nocturnas

Y aki esta el ultimo capitulo tal como prometí. Bueno... la verdad es que me da penilla q se acabe el fic aunq alla sido cortito... esta idea surgió una tarde aburrida en la esperaba con ansias q llegara el verano y bueno ahora q casi a llegado (aunq en temperatura a llegado realmente 37 grados el 16 de mayo! increible...)... han sido en total 104 paginas de word que no estan nada mal ¿no? jejeje en fin muchisimas gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado un reviews y a los q lo habeis leido y no lo habeis dejado pues... gracias también porq x lo menos habeis entrado jejje y haber si somos menos vagos y me dejais uno! q aun estais a tiempo... pues eso. Os dejo con el capitulo siete, del q a lo mejor no entendeis el titulo... bueno pues da igual, cada uno q lo interprete como quiera.

* * *

Y finalmente llegaron a Sheffield. Estaban buscando alojamiento los chicos mientras ellas se quedaron sentadas en un banco. Un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, con porte elegante, atractivo, bien vestido, y con una sonrisa se acercó.

-Perdona¿te conozco?- le dijo a Kim.

-E... no, creo que no.

-¡Vaya! Pues... juraría que si.

-Corta el rollo tío, esa táctica es muy vieja.- le dijo Kirsten.

-Lo digo en serio... pues si no te conozco... es una pena porque eres una preciosidad...- Kim se sonrojó un poco. Los chicos doblaron la esquina y se pararon en un paso de zebra.

-¿Quién es ese tío que habla con las chicas?- dijo James mirándo al banco donde ellas descansaban.

-No tengo ni idea...- contestó Sirius.

-Bueno, que maleducado, no me he presentado: Richard Millard. Un placer conocerte...

-Kim.

-Un placer, Kim.

-¿Estás loca?- le dijo Kirsten dándole un codazo.- No conoces de nada a este tío.

-La verdad, es que tu amiga tiene razón Kim, no deberías ser tan confiada. Hay mucho loco suelto...

-Tu por ejemplo.- le contestó Kirsten.- Me das muy mal rollo...- El hombre rió y Kirsten le miró enfadada. Los chicos llegaron hasta donde ellas estaban.

-¡Que bueno que lleguéis!- dijo Lily levantándose.- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-Si. Un hotel que es muy barato y muy cutre.- Bridget bufó y Peter se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, princesa.- susurró. Bridget le miró y sonrió.

-No pasa nada...

-¿Quién es este hombre?

-Un tío que se ha acercado a Kim y esta intentando ligar con ella.- Peter se levantó y susurró algo a James.

-Oiga¿quién es usted?- dijo James.

-Richard Millard. Dueño de una importante cadena de hoteles. Tengo propiedades distribuidas en Londres, Sheffield, Newcastle, Manchester, Oxford...

-Joder...- susurró Lily. Kim abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-Y supongo que vosotros vais a alguna ciudad de peregrinaje. Sois jóvenes y sin mucho dinero. ¿Me equivoco¿A dónde vais?

-A Newcastle.- dijo Bridget. Luego se tapó la boca con la mano.- ¡Ups!

-¡Newcastle!- dijo el hombre.- Me habéis caido bien... os proporcionare alojamiento en mis hoteles. En los que os encontréis por el camino. También aquí en Sheffield y en Newcastle.- Todos se miraron entre si.- ¡Oh vamos! No soy un psicópata...

-¿Acaso eres un buen samaritano?- preguntó Remus.- La gente no va regalando habitaciones de hoteles...

-Bueno, pero yo si, habitaciones de hoteles de cinco y cuatro estrellas. Soy un hombre adinerado... y no me importa perder unas cuantas libras... ¿qué os parece un ático para las chicas y dos habitaciones para los chicos? Con todo lo necesario...

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Peter.

-¡Oh de nada...!- respondió el hombre.

-A mi me parece que es una buena oferta.- dijo Kim.

-Eres una chica inteligente.- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos aceptar.- dijo Kirsten.

-Creo que tienes razón- la apoyó Sirius.

-Haber, vamos a hablarlo. Es una propuesta muy buena...- dijo Lily.

-Yo creo que ese tío esta chalado.- dijo Kirsten en un susurro.- Y me da muy mala espina.

-Es un hombre importante.- dijo Lily.- Y ese interés en nosotros... es un poco raro...

-Aceptemos. Por lo menos hoy. Ese hotel era muy cutre.- dijo Peter.

-Me parece bien.- dijo James.

-Pues a mi no. Dejarlo chicos, vamos al hotel cutre.- contestó Kirsten.

-Kooper tiene razón.- dijo Sirius.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir.- dijo Remus. Kirsten le miró ofendida.

-¿Tu que crees Bi?- dijo James.

-Un hotel de lujo sería...- contestó la rubia con voz soñadora.- Deberíamos... ir.

-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejó Kirsten.

-Koop, ya.- la cortó Lily.- Pues venga, vamos.

-¿Dónde esta su hotel?- dijo Peter.

-Seguirme.- echaron a andar por las calles de Sheffield y llegaron a un gran edificio blanco con fuentes y jardines enfrente. En un letrero ponía Millard´s Place.

-¿Millard´s Place?- dijo Kirsten con voz burlona.

-Reconozco que no estaba muy inspirado el día que le puse el nombre...- contestó el hombre. Llegaron ante unas puertas de cristal que se abrieron solas. Y se encontraron en un vestíbulo de suelo brillante y botones uniformados. Uno de ellos cargó parte de las mochilas en un carrito dorado y otro compañero hizo lo mismo con las restantes. Montaron en un ascensor plateado y llegaron al tercer piso.

-Aquí están las habitaciones de los varones.- sacó de su chaqueta dos llaves.- La 105 y la 106. Comunicadas entre si.- los chicos cogieron las llaves y salieron del ascensor. Las chicas y el hombre siguieron subiendo hasta el décimo piso.- Habitación 503. El ático, la suite. Toda para vosotras.- los cinco salieron y el hombre abrió la puerta. Todos entraron. Era impresionantemente grande. Había dos camas de matrimonio repartidas en dos habitaciones. Bridget corrió hacía una y se tiró sobre el mullido colchón y los multitudionarios cojines.

-¡Esto es genial!- gritó emocionada.

-¡Hay jacuzzi!- dijo Lily desde el baño.

-¡Esta habitación es una mierda...!- empezó a gritar Kirsten.- ...con una tele enorme...- acabó en un susurró.

-Buenas noches, Kim.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Kim le miró.

-Oiga¿por qué ha hecho esto?

-Si vienes mañana, a cenar conmigo, te lo digo.- Kim le miró.

-No lo sé...

-Entiendo tus dudas... mañana vendré a por tu respuesta- Kim asintió con la cabeza.- el hombre salió de la habitación y la dejó allí sola.

-¡Me siento Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman!- gritó Lily tirada en una cama.

-¿Habéis visto esto?- gritó Peter desde el baño.

-Este tío sabe como montárselo...- comentó James observando con extrañeza la televisión.

-¿Piccasso¿Quién es ese tío¿Por qué este cuadro es tan raro?- preguntó Sirius mirándo un cuadro de la pared.

-Es un pintor español muy conocido...- le dijo Remus.

-¡Ah! Bueno, me da igual. Ese tío esta loco, yo no regalaría habitaciones como estas a cualquiera... aparte¿qué coño quiere de Kim? Tanta sonrisita... y tanta gilipollez...

-¿Estás celoso?- dijo Remus.

-¿Quién¿Yo¿Celoso de qué¿De un carca que intenta ligar con una pobre pipiola de dieciséis años? Ni lo sueñes...

-Reconócelo. Estás celoso.- dijo Peter.

-¡No! Que tu estes colado por Bridget y que si ese tío hubiese ido a saco a por ella tu te le hibieses lanzado a la yugular no significa que...

-Estas celoso porque le ha tirado los trastos a Kim.

-¡Oh vamos! Ese tío podría ser su abuelo... yo, como amigo de Kim, debo proteger su honor.

-Ya claro...- dijeron sus tres amigos. Sirius iba a replicar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Lily.

-¿Qué quieres, Evans?- preguntó James.

-Jugar esta noche la partida de póker.- los cuatro chicos la miraron.

-¿Qué?

-Si, el strip póker. Ya sabéis...

-Vale. Esta noche vosotras vendréis aquí a las doce.- dijo Sirius.

-No. Esta noche, vosotros, subiréis a nuestra habitación, a las doce. Planta décima, habitación 503. Hasta luego.- dijo mientras salía tan tranquila de la habitación.

Esa misma noche a las doce...

Kirsten y Remus no jugaban. Estaban en una de las camas tumbados y hablando en susurros. Pero los otros no les prestaban atención. Kim aún conservaba la camiseta, pero Bridget y Lily ya estaban en bragas y sujetador. Sirius, había perdido la camiseta pero no los pantalones. En cambio, Peter y James estaban en calzoncillos.

-Me parece, Kim, que te quedarás sin ver mi cuerpo serrano.

-Te recuerdo, Sirius, que ya te he visto desnudo.- el moreno puso cara de fastidio.

Pero el tiempo pasaba. Sirius perdió sus pantalones y las chicas hicieron una propuesta.

-Si pierde una de nosotras. Se desnuda completamente ella y las demás y si pierde uno de vosotros, pues lo mismo.- dijo Lily.

-Vale.- contestaron ellos. Se repartieron las cartas y las chicas pusieron mala cara. Pasado un rato habló Sirius.

-Subo la apuesta. El que tenga que desnudarse, lo hace con stripteasse.

-Mm... vale.- dijeron ellas no muy contentas.

-Escalera de color.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Que empiece el espectáculo.

-Un momento, Blackie- Boo.- dijo Bridget.- ¿Qué tengo por aquí¡Oh¡Cuatro ases¿Y que es esto? No puedo creerlo... ¡un comodín!- las tres rieron y los tres se miraron desesperados.

-Que empiece el espectáculo.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa viciosa.

-Esperar, esperar...- Kirsten corrió hacía el equipo de música y puso la típica you can leave you hat on. Todos la miraron.- Ya podéis empezar...- Los chicos se pusieron de pie y avergonzados comenzaron a bajarse los calzoncillos, intentándose tapar con las manos.

-¡No¡Eso no vale!- gritó Kirsten. James y Sirius, que a fin de cuentas ya habían pasado por eso se los bajaron y lo más rápido posible volvieron a subirselos. Pero Peter no se decidía.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Bridger. El chico se los bajó corriendo y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados.

-¡OOOh!- dijeron las chicas. El se estaba poniendo de todos los colores.

-Chicas, ya.- dijo Bridget. Peter se subió corriendo los calzoncillos y se encerró en el baño. James y Sirius volvieron a su habitación. Remus y Kirsten volvieron a juntarse. Y Lily y Kim se quedaron riendo en el suelo. Bridget fue a la puerta del cuarto de baño y llamó suavemente.

-Vete.- dijo Peter.

-Pete, ábreme.

-No. Vete.

-Por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.- el chico abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado. Bridget pasó al baño y se sentó en el báter.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico.

-Que me mires.

-No puedo... ¿cómo voy a mirarte a la cara si me has visto desnudo?- la rubia se levantó y cogió la barbilla del chico, levantando su cabeza hasta que sus miradas quedaron en la misma línea.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil...

-Pero Bi...

-¡Shh!- dijo ella posando su dedo índice en los labios del chico. El la miró a los ojos. Ella le besó dulcemente y le abrazó. Poco a poco el fue perdiendo la vergüenza.

-¿Sabes? Ya me he decidido.

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?- Bridget le besó y mordió suavemente su labio superior.

-Que me quedo contigo.- el chico sonrió ampliamente y la cogió en brazos. Bridget rió.- ¿Qué haces?

-Te quiero.- contestó el besándola. Luego la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y se arrodilló.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió y se tiró hacía el. Que cayó al suelo con la chica encima. Ambos rieron. Bridget le besó mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Eres tan tierno... y eres... mi novio.- El sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos. Al cabo de un rato salieron al "salón" y ante la atenta mirada de Kirsten, Lily y Kim, Bridget dijo:

-Chicas, Peter y yo, estamos saliendo.- la noticia no impresionó a nadie, pues ya sabían que se traían un peculiar jueguecito entre ellos.

-Hola¿está Helen?

-¿De parte de quién?

-E... soy Eduard, un amigo.

-Un momento...- se oyó a la mujer que le había atendido al teléfono llamar a Helen. Y tras unos segundos ella se puso al teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Nelly, soy Eduard.

-¡Eduard!

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-Bueno... no me apetece mucho. Estoy haciendo las maletas y me pillas un poco ocupada.

-¿Las maletas?

-Me voy a Burundi dentro de tres días.

-¿Qué?

-Si...

-Voy para tu casa.

-No... Eduard... no veng...- pero el ya había colgado.

Esa mañana Kim se despertó de una de sus mejores noches del verano, y se puso un albornoz del hotel que había junto a su cama. Desperezándose llegó al "salón" y vió sobre la mesa un ramo enorme de rosas rojas. Buscó una tarjeta y encontró una. En ella ponía, esta noche. Fue al baño y al salir llamaron a la puerta. Abrió y un mozo con un carro enorme estaba allí.

-Perdone pero yo no he pedido na...

-Viene de parte del señor Millard.- dijo el chico.- Un desayuno completo para usted y sus amigas.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ejem!- dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano.

-Ehh...- Kim metió el carro para dentro de la habitación.-... muchas gracias.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminó con el carrito hasta la mesa del saloncito y se sentó en una silla. Miró a su alrededor y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Lily apareció despeinada delante suya.

-Wuauuuu, este tío quiere convertirte en Audrey Heptburt en desayuno con diamantes.

-¿Audrey qué?

-Déjalo. Pero el caso es que... yo creo que ese tío quiere algo de ti.

-¿Y si lo quisiera qué?

-No le conoces de nada, y es muy mayor...

-Me da igual. Me siento muy... halagada.- dijo Kim caminando hacía el baño. Se encerró entre las cuatro paredes de mármol y se preparó para un ralajante baño de espuma. Al salir vio a Kirsten, Remus, Sirius, James, Bridget y Peter mirándola.

-¡Venga, coño¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué te traes con ese tío?- dijo Sirius.

-¿A ti te tengo que dar explicaciones¡Esto es flipante! Iros todos un poco a la mierda y dejarme en paz.- Cogió su ropa y se volvió a encerrar en el baño. Diez minutos después salía y se marchaba de la habitación. Sirius la siguió y cerró con un portazo. Justo cuando iba a cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, solo con ella dentro, el se coló.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Intentar hacerte entrar en razón. Ese tío solo quiere aprovecharse ti.

-¿Y tu que sabes?

-Porque es un asaltacunas. Déjalo ahora que puedes, déjalo.

-No, déjame tu a mi. ¿Te molesta o qué?

-Pues si. No quiero que te vayas con ese tío. ¡Oh vamos¿En serio crees que siente algo por ti¡Solo quiere acostarse contigo¡Se ve a la legua!

-¿A si? Un tío no puede interesarse en mi ¿es eso? Solo me quieren de juguete... nadie podría sentir nada por mi...bueno, pues lo asumiré.

-No es eso, Kim. Pero no vayas con el.

-¿Quién te crees tu para decirme eso?

-Tu amigo.- dijo Sirius. Estuvo tentado de decir un chico al que le gustas pero desechó esa idea de su cabeza.

-Tu no eres nada mío. Olvídame y no vayas de salvador del mundo. Lo que haga yo, es cosa mía.- dijo antes de salir del ascensor. Sirius se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y pulsó el número tres mientras inspiraba aire en grandes cantidades.

-¿Crees que Kim esta haciendo lo correcto?

-Claro que no.

-Ese tío no me gusta.

-Mira, yo ya se lo he dicho y no me hace caso... más no puedo hacer.

-Ya... bueno, pues... yo también creo que... ella se equivoca, pero no es la única.

-¿A no?

-No. Creo que tu también porque... deberías aceptar que sientes algo por mi.

-¿Asco?

-No.

-Mira, Potter... no se las ideas que tendrás en tu cabeza, pero no siento más que repulsión hacía ti cuando te veo así que... déjalo. Pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si.

-Pues vale...

-¿Y ya esta?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente¡Oh vamos! Esperaba más de ti...

-¿Qué! Es decir, que te gusta que te diga cosas.

-Dígamos que... me he acostumbrado, y luego pues... si, se las echa de menos.- James abrió la boca y Lily rió.- Pero no te lo creas mucho, Potter.- añadió levantándose del suelo (donde estaban sentados) y cerrándole la boca con la mano.

-¿Cómo que te vas a Burundi?- dijo Eduard entrando en el jardin de las Cackpier/Rollings.

-Te dije que no vinieras.- contestó Helen sin abandonar su lectura.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Creía que había algo entre nosotros.

-¿Algo entre nosotros? Bueno, no sé, igual lo había... hace doce años, porque lo que es ahora...

-¿Qué?- la pelirroja dejó el libro con fuerza sobre la mesita auxiliar de piedra.

-¿Cómo que qué? No te hagas el tonto Eduard. Nos acostamos hace casi dos semanas y has sido incapaz de llamarme siquiera.

-Así que es eso ¿eh¿Acaso no te he llamado hoy?

-Aaaa... y con eso ya crees que has cumplido ¿no?

-No te vayas a Burundi.

-¿Por qué no debería irme?

-Porque no te quieres ir.

-Jajaja.- rió ella falsamente.- Esto es el colmo. Es mi trabajo y no lo voy a abandonar por... un rollo de una noche.- concluyó mirando al suelo.

-Que te lo pases bien en Burundi.- dijo el.- ¿Cuándo has dicho que te vas?

-Dentro de tres días, a las seis de la tarde.

-Buen viaje.- dijo el caminando hacía la salida.

-Gracias.- murmuró la pelirroja antes de tirarse de nuevo a la hamaca.

Eran las siete cuando llamaron a la puerta del ático. Todas estaban en la piscina menos Kim. La rubia fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un chico de aspecto aburrido.

-¿Kim?- dijo el.

-Si soy yo.

-Paquetes para usted.- dijo el chico. Acercó un carro lleno a tope de cajas.

-He... déjelo dentro.- el chico obedeció y metió el carro en la habitación. Antes de irse murmuró.

-Pijos...- la rubia fue hacía el carró y vio una tarjeta. _Escoge lo que quieras, póntelo, y baja al vestíbulo a las nueve en punto. Espero que traigas hambre para una buena cena, yo te daré mi respuesta a la pregunta que ayer me hiciste._

Abrió una de las cajas y vió un vestido rojo de tirantes largo hasta los pies. Abrió la boca y fue a abrir otra caja. Esta contenía otro vestido pero azul marino. Así hasta cinco. Las demás cajas contenían zapatos y sandalias a conjunto con los vestidos. Y por último una caja cuadrada no muy grande. Con las manos temblorosas levantó la tapo y la dejó caer al suelo de la impresión. Sacó con ciudado un precioso collar de diamantes a juego con un anillo y unos pendientes. Apabullada se sentó en uno de los sillones e inspiró. Aunque de poco la sirvió pues todos los acontecimientos la sobrepasaban.

-¿Habéis conseguido hacer entrar en razón a la loca rubia que tenéis por amiga?- dijo Remus.

-No. Sigue empeñada en seguirle el rollo a ese tío.- contestó Kirsten.

-Esta jugando con fuego.- dijo James.

-Y se va a quemar.- concluyó Sirius. Se apoyó en el bordillo y salió del agua.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lily.

-Si Kim no viene a Sirius, Sirius va a Kim.- contestó el envolviéndose en la toalla y caminando a la entrada del hall.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?- dijo Kirsten. Remus y James se miraron entre si y sonrieron. Bridget y Peter se separaron un instante y miraron a sus amigos.

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó Peter.

-Anda, vuelve a la boca de Bi, que te enteras mejor.- le respondió Kirsten.

-Si, eso, vuelve.- dijo Bridget atrayéndole por el cuello.

-Sois asquerosos.- habló Lily mirándoles con asco.

-Dáis ganas de vomitar.- asintió James. Lily le miró y rápidamente giró la cabeza.

-Rem...

-No me llames así, Kirsten.

-Rem¿por que no...¿Por qué no me haces lo que Peter a Bi?

-Porque tu y yo no somos novios.

-Bueno, pues a eso... le puedo poner fácil solución.

-¿A si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-No.

-¡Ah!- dijo Kirsten con la boca abierta y aire ofendido.- Vete a la mierda.- salió del agua y se fue a tomar el sol. Remus sonrió y la siguió. Se tumbó al lado de ella y comenzó a jugar con su ombligo. Ella apartó su mano.

-Estate quietecito.

-No...- dijo el mordiendo su oreja.

-¡Que pares!- gritó ella levantándose. Varias personas se giraron a mirarles. Cuando ya nadiel es miraba Kirsten recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel. Remus la siguió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo qué que me pasa?- gritó ella girándose y plantándole cara.- ¿Qué te crees que soy¿Un juguete¿Me enrrollo contigo y ya? Estas muy equivocado.

-No. Mira yo lo veo así: estamos juntos, pero sin compromiso. Es mejor para los dos. Yo me puedo enrollar con quien quiera y tu también. En realidad... no estamos juntos. Pero... nos podemos enrollar o lo que sea, cuando queramos.

-Mmmm... vale.- asintió ella. El chico fue a besarla pero ella se apartó.- Chao, no novio.- El chico sonrió y volvió al agua.

Kim abrió la puerta del ático y se encontró de cara con Sirius.

-Sir, sirius... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venir a buscarte.

-Pues... me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde vas? Estas muy guapa...

-Gracias...- Kim llevaba un vestido granate, sin tirantes. Con corpiño y falda larga. El corpiño iba bordado con hilos dorados.- Bueno pues... eso... déjame. Me tengo que ir.

-Con el.

-Si. Con el.- Kim deseó que el no la dejase irse, que la metiese a la fuerza en la habitación, que no se quitase de la puerta... pero lo hizo. Se echó a un lado y la dejó pasar.

-Que te diviertas.- Kim le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias.- entró en el ascensor y ni le miró.

-¡Seré gilipollas!- dijo Sirius cuando ya estaba solo. Bajó corriendo a su habitación y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Me puede poner con recepción? Si, espero.- tras unos segundos de musiquilla una voz un poco chillona contestó al teléfono.

-Recepción del hotel¿dígame?

-E... hola, esto... verá... tengo que... necesito... un traje, un smoquin... Si, vale. Adiós.- Y media hora después Sirius salía de su habitación con un smoquin impecable, negro. Le había costado un dineral pero valía la pena... fue hacía el ascensor y por el camino pilló una flor de uno de los floreros de adorno. Cogió la rosa blanca y se la puso en el ojal.

Kim estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del hall esperando a Richard. Eran casi las nueve y media y el no había aparecido... la gente bajaba elegantemente vestida y entraba en el comedor. Y ella estaba allí sola, aburrida y triste... Entonces le vio y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó levantándose.

-No podía dejarte sola.- Kim asintió levemente y se dejó conducir por el al comedor. Cenaron casi sin hablar, solo mirándose. Entonces las mesas empezaron a quedarse vacías y la gente comenzó a bailar en la gran pista de baile.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el.

-Yo... bueno... vale.- contestó ella. Sirius le tendió el brazo y ella dudosa lo aceptó. Parecía que todo iba bien... bailaron un par de piezas.

-No quiero decir que te lo dije pero...

-No lo digas, por favor.- pidió la chica mirándo al suelo. El alzó su barbilla.

-Si tu me lo pides, no lo haré.- Kim le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Bailas muy bien.

-No es la primera vez que bailas conmigo.

-No... bueno, tienes razón. Pero se me había olvidado lo bien que bailas.- Sirius rió y la miró a los ojos.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos. ¿Lo sabías?

-Pues... no. Nunca me han gustado...

-Ojos de gata.- Kim rió.

-Tu en cambio... tienes los ojos... azules... muy... bonitos.- se estaban acercando sin apenas notarlo. Y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta sus labios estaban juntos. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo que les subía desde los pies hasta la cabeza y les llenaba de una sensación muy agradable. Pasados unos instantes se separaron.

-Yo... esto... me tengo... que ir... he... James... me... adiós.- dijo el saliendo a toda prisa del comedor. Kim cerró con fuerza los ojos. El había vuelto a huir de ella... se sentía la cenicienta pasadas las doce. Entró en el ascensor intentando aguantar las lágrimas pero no pudo. Un torrente de lágrimas salió de sus ojos y rodó por sus mejillas. Salió del ascensor y metió la llave en la cerradura de la habitación.

-¡Kim¿Qué te ha hecho ese degenerado?

-¿Qúe?- dijo en voz baja.

-El carca¿que te he a echo?

-Nada. Ni siquiera ha ido a... no se ha presentado.

-Entonces¿por qué vuelves a estas horas?

-Yo... estuve... cenando, cenando y bailando...

-¿Sola?

-Con... con un príncipe que se convirtió en calabaza.

-¿Qué?

-Nada... buenas noches.- se encerró en el baño, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente abandonaron el hotel tras dos días de descanso y prosiguieron su ruta hacia Newcastle.

Helen metía sus cosas en la maleta. Se sentó en la cama y notó como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Ed? Ahora ya, el nunca sabría la verdad. El sentimiento que tenía ella hacía el. Caminó hasta el teléfono y se quedó con el en la mano. Indecisa. Finalmente acabo colgando. Dio unas cuantas vueltas a la habitación y volvió a descolgar. Marcó el número de el y esperó.

-¿Si?- era el, era su voz. No podía hablar... no podía decirle nada... no se veía capaz... colgó y se tumbó en la cama. Se encogió y se durmió sumergida en sus penas.

Eduard colgó el teléfono y miró a su acompañante. Una chica rubia que no tendría más de veinticinco. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se dijo a si mismo. Es una cría.

-Oye... mira... no se en que estaba pensando cuando acepte salir contigo pero... eres muy guapa, muy simpática y esas cosas... pero soy demasiado mayor para ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes¿Veinticuatro?

-Veintidos.

-Joder... soy ocho años mayor que tu y mira... lo mejor será que me vaya...

-¿Tienes treinta? Joder... cualquiera lo diría. Estas muy bueno.

-Gracias... supongo. Bueno... pues eso. Adiós y ha sido un placer.

-Igualmente...- dijo la chica cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

Tenían previsto llegar a Harrogate esa noche. Ya tenían apalabrada una pensión. Iban caminando por la carretera cuando Kim se acercó a Sirius y le agarró del brazo.

-Ya esta bien.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Mira, ayer fue la última vez que me dejas plantada. No lo vas a poder volver a repetir. ¿Te queda claro?

-Clarísimo.

-Pues muy bien. Ayer estuviste genial con la parrafada de la cenita y el baile... pero no eres un príncipe azul ni yo una princesa de cuento. Así que dejemos las cosas claras: tu eres el inalcanzable Sirius Black y yo la fea y asquerosa Kimberly Fliregan. ¿Vale?

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo que piense lo que quiera¡Pienso lo que tu me haces pensar¿Qué quieres que piense con tus actos?

-No me tires de la lengua.

-¡Es que no te entiendo! Eres un idiota...- echó a andar y se reunió con sus amigas.

Helen cogió las maletas y pidió un taxi hacía la estación de trasladores. Cuando llegó aún quedaba un cuarto de hora. Se sentó en un banco a esperar. Y entonces empezó a llover. Empezó con un simple chispeo pero acabó siendo una lluvia en toda regla. No se molestó en ponerse a resguardo. Esperó allí mientras sus lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban en su cara.

Eduard miró su reloj y aceleró el coche. Estúpido atasco... no llegaría a tiempo. Se desvió un poco y aparcó. Salió de el, lo cerró y corriendo fue al edificio donde debía llegar en cinco minutos.

Miró el reloj y se levantó del banco. Cargó con todas sus maletas y caminó hacía la lata abollada que era el traslador a Burundi. Había poca gente. Esperó un poco. Entonces le vio. Venía corriendo, estaba empapado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Pero seguía corriendo. La gente comenzó a tomar contacto con la lata pero ella le miró.

-¡Helen¡Helen!- gritaba mientras corría. Ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La gente les miraba.- ¡Helen no te vayas¡Helen no te vayas, por favor!- faltaban unos pocos segundos. El autobús noctámbulo apareció y le quitó la visión a ambos del otro.- ¡Te quiero!- gritó el.-¡ Llevo enamorado de ti desde los quince años!- dejó de gritar al ver el resplandor que indicaba la partida del traslador. Desanimado se agarró el costado dolorido por la carrera. Pero entonces el autobús noctámbulo arrancó y Eduard la vio allí con sus maletas en la mano. Mirándole. Sonrió y cruzó corriendo la calle.

-No te has ido.- dijo cuando estaban cerca. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... te quiero.- confesó mirándole a los ojos. El la cogió en brazos y la dio una vuelta mientras se besaban. Se estaban mojando aún más de lo que ya estaban, pero no les importaba porque estaban juntos.

Al día siguiente llegarían a Newcastle y la aventura estaba acabando. Contrataron unos remolques para que les llevasen el equipaje al hotel del señor Millards en Newcastle. Esa noche las chicas dormían en una habitación y los chicos en otra.

-¿Cómo resumiríais este verano?- preguntó Bridget a las chicas.

-Diferente.- dijo Kirsten.- E incluso divertido.

-Raro.- contestó Lily.

-Mixto.- dijo Kim.

-Pues yo... lo definiría como el verano del amor.- dijo Bridget con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! Cuentanos¿qué tal con Peter?

-Genial. Es tan... dulce, tan rico, tan mono... le quiero un montón.- sus amigas la miraron y sonrieron.

-Como te envidio...- dijo Kim.- Chicas, tengo que confesaros algo. Pero que no salga de aquí.

-¡Prometido!- dijeron sus amigas.

-Me he enamorado de sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Si... se que no... me siento fatal...- sus amigas la abrazaron y ella lloró en los seis hombros. Al final, cuando las lágrimas se cortaron Kirsten dijo:

-Pues yo... en Sheffield, Rem y yo decidimos ser no novios.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Pues... nos enrollamos cuando queramos y con quien queramos. Sin compromisos.

-A... ya entiendo...

-Estais echo uno para el otro.

-¿En serio? No se yo...

-Ahora que todo esto esta acabando... ¿os arrepentís de haber venido?- preguntó Remus mirando a sus amigos.

-No. Es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado nunca... aunque en Newcastle... no encuentre lo que busco.- contestó Peter.

-Ya verás como si, tranquilo tío.- le consoló James.- Yo... no me arrepiento. Porque aún no ha acabado y pueden pasar muchas cosas...

-¿Tu crees? Quedan solo dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts...

-Tendremos que coger un autobús a la vuelta o buscarnos la vida de algún modo. No da tiempo a volver.

-Es verdad...

-Bueno, ya lo hablaremos mañana. Pero ahora, lo importante, Sirius¿qué opinas del verano?

-Que ha estado... normal. Tirando a mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que soy un gilipollas.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Mejor dicho, que no he hecho.

-¿Y que no has hecho?

-Admitir que me he... enamorado de Kim.

-¡No jodas!

-Si.

-¡Díselo!- dijo Peter.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó James.

-Hazlo, pero con delicadeza.

-Sirius no sabe lo que es eso...

-¡Dejarme en paz! Haré lo que yo quiera.

Esa noche decidieron salir a una discoteca cercana al hostal. Estaban ya allí cuando un chico se acercó a Kirsten.

-¿Tienes fuego?

-No, no fumo.- dijo ella.

-¡Ah¿Bailas?

-Bueno...- y allí estaban bailando bajó la atenta mirada de Remus, que apretaba su cubata con demasiada fuerza.

-Es que no entiendo por que tienen que bailar tan pegados...

-Bueno, tu lo dejaste bien claro ¿no? Os podéis enrollar con quien y cuando querías.- le recordaba Lily.- Deja de mortificarte.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a... en fin, que le voy a hacer... bueno, si, ya se que voy a hacer.- dejó el cubata en la barra y caminó hasta los dos. Cinco minutos más tarde volvía a donde estaba Lily con Kirsten agarrada de un brazo.

-¡Es que no puedes ser más idiota! Ese tío se interesa por mi y solo se te ocurre decírle que en realidad soy un tío... ¡es que te mato!

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Imbécil. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pues verás...- Lily les abandonó y se acercó a James.

-¿Cómo que no estás ligando por ahí?

-No puedo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que cierta pelirroja me gusta demasiado...

-¡Ah¿La conozco?

-No sé... se llama Lily Evans. ¿La conoces?

-Creo que si... no sé, quizá de vista.

-La has debido ver en Hogwarts y esas cosas...

-Si, supongo... ¡ah! Ya recuerdo... la de las bragas de esparto ¿no?

-No. La de los impresionantes ojos verdes.

-¿De Gryffindor?

-Si.

-Vale, entonces no es la que yo pensaba.- James rió.

-Se me hace... raro.

-¿El qué?

-Pensar que el verano acaba y que todo volverá a ser como antes. Tu y yo... enemigos.

-¿Por qué debería ser así?

-¿No lo será?

-Espero que no. Tu... bueno, yo te odiaba y... bueno, lo sigo haciendo pero... ahora... no se... eres un chico muy majo, muy divertido y muy... guapo. Y bueno... creo que... me gustas un poco.- James la miró y ella sonrió.- Pero muy poco, no te lo creas demasiado.- El rió y la besó en los labios.- Bueno, si te lo crees... tampoco pasa nada...- el la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió.

-¿No te pondrás a llorar verdad?

-Espero que no.- y se abrazaron.

-Tengo miedo... nervios... de lo que me encontraré en Newcastle.- le decía Peter a Bridget.

-Yo estoy contigo, lo sabes.- le dijo su novia.

-Lo sé pero... es difícil.

-Te comprendo... pero... sabes que encuentres lo que encuentres, tendrás una novia y unos amigos que te aporayan.

-Te quiero.- dijo el abrazándola. Ella le acarició el pelo.

-¿Volvemos al hostal?

-Si...

A la mañana siguiente caminaban por la carretera que entraba a Newcastle.

-¿Sabes donde vive?- preguntó James.

-A las afueras... creo que por allí.- respondió Peter señalando unas casas dispersas.

-Pues vamos...- dijo Bridget.

Lily y James que se habían declarado como medio novios iban en medio. Lily a la espalda de James, a caballito. Kim iba con Kirsten y Remus con Sirius. Bridget, con Peter de la mano, iba delante.

-Vamos, díselo.- dijo Remus.

-No puedo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes?

-Si.

-¿Entonces a que esperas?

-Y si ella... ¿y si ella no quiere nada conmigo?

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Si creyese algo no preguntaría.

-Pues... yo creo que si que siente algo por ti.

-¿A si?

-Si.

-Pero no puedo... no me siento capaz de decírselo.

-¡Oh vamos!

-¡Que no!

-Me siento asquerosa... me ha tratado como una mierda...- decía Kim a Kirsten.

-Es un cerdo, igual que todos los tíos. Y si no mira a Remus.

-Creía que estábais de rollo.

-Si y no.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que no estoy segura!

Estaban llegando a las casas donde vivía la madre de Peter y Bridget notaba como los nervios de su novio iban creciendo. Le apretó la mano en señal de confianza y el la miró lánguidamente. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos plantas con un jardín delante.

-Suerte.- susurró Bridget antes de empujarle ligeramente. El chico les miró a todos que le miraban compresivos y avanzó. Pulsó el timbre y una mujer de unos cuarenta años abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la mujer.

-Ho, hola... mamá.- dijo Peter. La mujer abrió la boca.

-¿Peter?- el asintió.- ¡Oh dios mio¿Qué haces aquí¿Has venido desde Londres?

-Si, andando, con mis amigos.

-¡Oh! Debes de estar loco...- suspiró ella. –Pero... ¿por qué has venido?

-Quiero... necesito, saber el nombre... de mi padre.

-Tu padre... no puedo... decírtelo.

-¿pero por qué¡Es mi padre!

-No, no lo sé... estuve con varios hombres antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada... lo siento.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Me estás diciendo que echo este viaje en vano!- gritó el mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su cara.- ¡Qué nunca sabré quién es mi padre!- la mujer le miró y no dijo nada. Peter se dio la vuelta y volvió con los demás. Bridget le abrazó y le dijo algo al oído. Todos juntos fueron a la salida de aquel lugar y rumbo al hotel del señor Millard. La madre de Peter cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era!- gritó un hombre desde el salón.

-¡Oh! Nadie...- respondió ella en un grito.- Tu hijo...- completó en un susurró.

-Vamos Peter, estarás mejor sin saberlo.- dijo Sirius.

-¿En serio lo crees¡Tu sabes quien es tu padre!

-Si, un imbécil que se casó con la arpía de mi madre.

-¡Pero lo sabes!

-Bueno... tienes razón...- llegaron al hotel del señor Millard.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- rugió Sirius.

-¡Kim¡Perdóname! Siento lo de Sheffield... me surgió un imprevisto... lo siento mucho en serio. Te ofrezco una cena de recompensa.

-¡Oh! Hola Richard... bueno... vale.- dijo ella tímidamente. Sus amigos la miraron inquisitivamente.

-Pues dejarme guiaros hasta vuestras habitaciones... son exactamente iguales que las de Sheffield. Me he tomado la molestia de subir el equipaje cuando llegó.

-¡Oh! Muchas... gracias.- dijo Remus. Kirsten le fulminó con la mirada. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron a las habitaciones.

Esa noche Kim acabó de arreglarse y bajó al comedor. Allí estaba Richard.

-Como puedes ver hoy no te he abandonado.- ella sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Entramos?

-Claro.- se sentaron a una mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Cuando iban por el primer plato Kim ya estaba a punto de dormirse de la aburrida conversación del empresario. Entonces vio a Sirius desde la otra punta del restaurante haciéndola señas para que se acercara.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Voy al baño...- se levantó y caminó rápidamente hasta el.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito contarte algo. Pero no aquí.

-¿A no?

-No. Ven conmigo a la playa.

-Sirius estoy cenando. No puedo.

-¡Ven joder!

-¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así! No se ni por que he venido...- se marchó y volvió a la mesa. Richard la sonrió y Sirius se marchó. Estaban en los postres cuando notó la mano de Richard en su rodilla.

-¿Qué, que haces?- dijo nerviosa.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes perfectamente el objetivo de esta cena... si no, no hubieras bajado.- Kim le miró y comprendió tardíamente que donde debía estar era en la playa y no con Richard. Tiró su servilleta al plato y se levantó saliendo rápidamente de allí. Casi corrió a la playa donde Sirius estaba sentado en el acantilado. Se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo. El la miró.

-¿No deberías estar cenando?

-No me gustaba lo que había...

-Ya...

-¿Qué me querías decir?- el la miró.

-Que... que yo... joder... es difícil... que yo... que tu...

-¿Qué, Sirius?

-¡Que me he enamorado de ti! Que no quería reconocermelo a mi mismo y que... me daba miedo que me rechazarás...- ella se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar.- Ahora que si quieres, olvidamos esto y amigos simplemente ¿eh?

-No es eso... ¡Por que tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil!- se levantó y Sirius la imitó.- ¡Eres un cobarde, Sirius¡Te odio¡Te odio!- dijo dándole puñetazos. El la agarró por las muñecas y la besó. Entonces la rubia no pudo poner ya mucha resistencia y le besó también.

Lily, Kirsten, Bridget, Kim, Sirius, Remus, James y Peter estaban en la playa, de noche. Delante del agua. En bañador.

-Resulta que el verano no ha acabado tan mal como podía haberlo echo...

-Exceptuando que no he averiguado quien era mi padre.

-¡Pero te has echado una novia preciosa!- dijo Sirius. Peter rió.

-Tienes razón, pero cuidadito con mi preciosa novia.- Bridget le cogió de la mano y sonrió.

-Este ha sido...- empezó Lily.

-El verano que cambió nuestras vidas.- concluyó Kim mirando a Sirius.

-Si.- dijeron los demás.

-¿No nos separaremos nunca verdad?

-Siempre seremos amigos.

-¡Siempre!- gritaron a coro y se metieron corriendo en el agua. Estaba fría pero poco les importó. Habían prometido amistad eterna... pero lo que pasaría en el futuro estaba lejos de eso...

FIN

EPÍLOGO.

Un año después, Graduación de Hogwarts. Por petición propia los cuatro merodeadores recibirían su diploma al mismo tiempo.

-¡Black, Sirius¡Pettigrew, Peter¡Potter, James¡Remus, Lupin!- dijo la profesora Macgonagall con cuatro diplomas en la mano. Los chicos los cogieron y se pusieron en medio del escenario. La canción you can leave you hate on empezó a sonar y los chicos comenzaron a quitarse la túnica, la corbata, la camisa, los pantalones. Toda la ropa se la iban tirando a cuatro chicas que estaban en la segunda fila. Dos rubias, una pelirroja y una morena. Ella reían mientras las demás chicas de séptimo curso de Hogwarts gritaban enloquecidas. Cuando los chicos iban a quitarse los calzoncillos la profesora Macgonagall les echó a empujones del escenario. Para ella solo era la forma de llamar la atención de los chicos, de despedirse a lo grande de Hogwarts. Pero para ellos era algo más. Era el resultado de una apuesta que habían perdido el verano anterior y que... sin quererelo, cambio el rumbo de las cosas...

FIN

* * *

Os a gustado? espero q si... al final quedo todo en un final feliz... jejeje bueno, estoy empezando a escribir su continuacion aunque no se si vera la luz, aun son ideas dispersas... aunque aviso: toda la felicidad que ha habido en este desaparecerá x completo en la continuacion, nos centraremos en los acontecimientos de un año antes de la muerte de los Potter. Aviso, si estais contentos con el final de el verano no leais la continuacion o hacerlo mentalizados de que todo cambiará... pues eso bss y dejarme el ultimo review! 


End file.
